The Insidious Effects of Love
by Hyuugamistress94
Summary: Hinata is a police officer that suddenly finds herself going undercover after getting mixed up with the FBI. As she enters the criminals hide out, she meets and must detain one of Konaha's criminal masterminds: Itachi Uchiha. Hinata has her own secrets but must focus on the mission. It's a damn shame Itachi's so attractive. But that's not going to stop her from seizing him, right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just giving any readers a heads up. Hinata isn't the same as in the show, meaning she isn't as shy and doesn't stutter but still acts like (at least to me) how Hinata would if she didn't. If that doesn't bother you, please continue reading! I hope you enjoy it!

The Insidious Effects of Love

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are a three-man FBI team in charge of the Akatsuki/Hidden Sound case. Hinata Hyuga is a police officer that unexpectedly detains the criminal Orochimaru, who turns out to be more than what she bargained for. She knows something the FBI needs and her life is now in danger as Orochimaru goons are gunning for her. She vows to put the criminals behind bars and finds herself going undercover as she enters the Akatsuki/Hidden Sound hide out. There she finally meets one of Konaha's criminal masterminds: Itachi Uchiha. It's a damn shame he's so attractive. But that's not going to stop her from seizing him . . . right?

Prologue

123 321

"But sis!" Hanabi groaned into the phone. Hinata Hyuga balanced her cell phone to her ear with her shoulder as she tried to pick a lock.

"Hanabi please," Hinata whispered as she nearly dropped the bobby pin she had grabbed from her ponytail. "I'm on a bust, can I call you back later?" the hair strands that the bobby pin was holding back fell into her face and tickled her nose. Great.

"Wait! Why can't I go to the movies with Moegi later?" The 16-year-old persisted.

"Hanabi it's a school night." Hinata murmured while narrowing her eyes at the door. This lock had to be some kind of high quality.

"You got it yet?" Kiba asked as he moved toward her, gun drawn. He was coming back from putting Akumaru in the car after the police dog had led them to this site. They were in a side alley trying to bust into a gang rape ring. "Are you really on the phone right now?!" He whispered in shock to his partner and long time friend.

"It's Hanabi," Hinata said by way of explanation. He knew she always answered her little sister's calls no matter what.

Kiba grabbed the phone from Hinata just as Hanabi began to complain again. Finally, now Hinata could concentrate.

"What are you asking for now?" Kiba asked the disgruntled teenager.

"Uncle Kiba?" Hanabi asked sounding less upset. "Hinata won't let me go to the movies!"

"Just a movie?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, you can go. Pick up a pizza on your way home too." He said before hanging up to Hanabi's tirade of "thank you's" and 'you're sooo awesome'. "What?" He asked as he turned and found Hinata glaring at him.

"It's a school night." Hinata told him as he shoved her phone in his pants pocket.

"Hey, we did much more than go to the movies on our school nights." Kiba teased his ex girlfriend. Hinata turned back to the door with a dark blush.

"Kiba," She said in a warning tone.

"Hey, just kidding." The handsome man smirked. He then glanced around. "Hinata, we need to get in there now. Shino should be coming with back up but we need to get in there and stall before they scatter."

Frustrated, Hinata decided the only way to get in was to activate her Byakugan. "Byakugan," she whispered and suddenly she could see the inner workings of the lock. Huh, so it was some kind of fancy latch. She straightened her bobby pin and easily opened the door.

"Cover me," Kiba said as he brushed pass her with his gun out.

123 321

"Dammit! We were so close!" An angry Uchiha snapped as he slammed his fist on the door. He had just entered a room, gun raised and ready to shoot, only to find it empty. But the still burning cigarette butt on the stained coffee table suggested his prey was just here.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she entered the room behind him. She had just run down the hallway to get to him. Sasuke turned to her to see that she was bleeding from a bruise on her cheek. "We need to get out of here now!"

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked alarmed before a roll of gunfire could be heard upstairs, "I thought this place was deserted?!" he yelled as Sakura glanced behind her uneasily.

"It was a trap, we're being ambushed and Naruto's still upstairs trying to chase them off!"

"By himself?" Sasuke asked, "That idiot," he murmured before he followed the girl out of the room. They made a right and began running down the hallway to go back up the stairs they came down. They were in a presumed deserted warehouse trying to intercept an important transaction between the Akatsuki gang and The Hidden Sound, two of Konaha's dangerous criminal organizations.

"Did you find anything?" She asked him as she held her gun out ready to shoot at any possible moment.

"We were too late." Sasuke said bitterly as he held his own gun in his hand. "Looks like we have company." He turned as he heard a door opening and pressed his back to Sakura's. He immediately began shooting as a man opened the door down the hall. He shot him in his leg and the man fell with a cry but more was coming. "Move it Sakura!" He yelled, wondering why the girl hadn't moved up the stairs yet.

"I-Itachi." She whispered. Sasuke chanced a look behind him and looked over her shoulder.

"Well hello Brother." Itachi greeted Sasuke.

"Sakura close your eyes!" Sasuke yelled a warning to the girl before he fired another shot down the hallway.

"O-ok," Sakura answered as she kept her gun aimed at Itachi as she closed her eyes frightened.

"Switch!" She heard Sasuke yell and switched positions with him. Sasuke's gun was now drawn on Itachi. He activated his Sharigan and smirked. "You're not getting away this time."

123 321

"They are downstairs to the right." Hinata said as she had seen everything with her Byakugan. The Red Tail Gang members were all here with four female captives.

"I know," Kiba said. "I can smell those dirty bastards from all the way up here." He moved swiftly as he quickly looked around before hurriedly running down the stairs.

"FREEZE!" Kiba yelled as he aimed his gun at the ringleader's head.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed as Hinata emerged, aiming at his partner who had pointed his gun to Kiba.

After a moment of silence the leader began to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me?" the red head roared. "Just two cops?!" he laughed and the other gang members began to relax.

"Boss," the man who's gun was aimed at Kiba began. "They are Inuzaka and Hyuga,"

"So?!"

"They are the best cops-"

"Doesn't matter! There's two of them and 15 of us!" the leader grinned.

"I don't know," Kiba smirked at the man. With his hearing, he could hear Shino and the other units arrive and quickly move through the door upstairs. "You might want to recount." He said as Shino and his forces entered the downstairs area. The gang members began to draw their weapons as the police force blocked the only exit leading upstairs.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her family kekei genkai. "We have you surrounded, drop your weapons!" she ordered after looking through the walls and seeing more police officers just outside the building. If somehow someone were to escape, they would never make it through.

"Shit!" The leader quickly moved just as Kiba fired on reflex, shooting another member accidentally. He grabbed a hostage who screamed as he aimed his gun to her head and fired, blowing the girls brains out. Hinata looked on in horror, with her Byakugan activated she saw the bullet pierce through the girls skin, muscle, flesh, and bone before shooting through the back of her head. He moved and grabbed another hostage.

"That was a warning shot." He smirked as he ignored the blood and brain matter drenching his shirt and the girl crying in his arms. "Now that you know how serious I am, I think you'll let us all go."

123 321

"I'm going down," Sakura yelled as she ran down the hallway after the men who Sasuke was previously shooting at seemed to have vanished.

Sasuke didn't bother to reply as the tails in his eyes began to swirl the same time as Itachi's. He's been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

"Why did you do it?" He asked his older brother who didn't even carry a weapon on him.

"Do what?" the older Uchiha asked innocently. "I did nothing."

"LIAR!" Sasuke screamed before he began firing his gun, his emotions getting the better of him, as tears streamed down his face.

Itachi dropped to the ground as the bullets flew over him. He quickly kicked out at Sasuke's knees making Sasuke fall to the ground in pain. _Shit, he was always fast._ Sasuke remembered as Itachi punched him in the face as he lay on the ground, nearly knocking him out with one blow. Itachi jumped over Sasuke and continued down the hallway.

"Dude, the fuck?!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward Sasuke who was spitting out blood as he got up to chase after his brother. Sasuke looked at him and saw that Naruto was bleeding from a wound in his right shoulder. "Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked immediately noticing the girl was missing.

Before Sasuke could answer they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed as they ran toward Sakura.

123 321

"Let them go!" Hinata yelled trying desperately not to retch after witnessing the girl's death from before.

"But Hinata," Kiba began.

"Do it!" Hinata ordered. Kiba kept his gun aimed at the leader as the other police officers began to move from blocking the stairway.

"Why thank you," The leader smiled at Hinata as he made his way pass her. His partner grabbed another hostage and moved her, the other members following suit.

Kiba angrily grabbed the walkie-talkie at his belt after the last member vanished up the stairs. "Let the criminals go," he said to the officers outside waiting as Shino moved to the dead girls body, he was a police medic. "We need a body bag down here."

"Dammit Hinata, we had them, you should have waited it-" Kiba turned to the girl to see that she had vanished. "Hinata?" he called out confused. "Where the fuck did she go?!" he roared as the other police officers gave him blank stares.

With her Byakugan still activated, Hinata had noticed a trap door hidden in the wall next to her and was running through a crowded sidewalk after the red head. She took aim at the back of his running legs.

"Ahhhhh!" A civilian screamed as Hinata's bullet shot through the gang leaders leg and he went down screaming. She could hear a dog barking in the distance. Kiba must have gotten Akumaru and was coming after her now.

At the edge of her peripheral vision, she saw the leaders sidekick throw his hostage down and took off running. Leaving the two girls crying and hugging each other she left knowing the leader was loosing too much blood to escape. His body was going into shock and would never be able to pull a trigger to harm anyone.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" She yelled as she cut off the man in an alleyway littered with trash as the garbage can was overflowing with Chinese take out and other fast food items. The man cursed as he did what Hinata demanded. "On your knees!" She barked at him and the man glared at her as he fell on his knees. Hinata moved toward him and put him in handcuffs; he didn't dare struggle with her gun aimed at him. But he was oddly behaving. Hinata kicked him before she spun around and kicked another member in the stomach as he tried to sneak up on her.

Don't these criminals ever learn? Hinata sighed before she turned back around and smacked the man in handcuffs in the back of his head with the butt of her gun when he tried to crawl away. The man she had kicked in the stomach shakily got on his feet and she turned to face him. He was huge and loomed over her. Hinata wondered briefly if she would be forced to use her gentle fist before the man fell to the floor. She blinked as she noticed the last hostage had snuck up and hit the man with a garbage can cover over his head from one of the nearby trashcans.

"Good job." She smiled at the girl who was shaking before fainting.

"Hinata!" she looked back after deactivating her Byakugan and noticed Kiba with Akumaru running toward her. She smiled to let him know she was fine and knelt down to check if the man was unconscious from the blow to the head. Out cold.

Kiba grabbed the man who was already handcuffed and pushed Hinata out the way as he grabbed the unconscious member as well. Hinata sighed again as she gently picked up the girl who had fainted. Kiba and his tantrums.

"What did I tell you about running off?!" Kiba turned and yelled at her pissed off as Shino arrived with paramedics, the sirens blaring.

"Get the job done?" Hinata asked.

123 321

"No, no, no!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to stop Sakura's bleeding. She had taken a bullet through her chest and was gasping for air when they finally found her.

"Back up," Naruto screamed into his phone. "Get the fuck here now!" He ordered. "We're at the warehouse down by Wong's Chinese take-out, Sakura is down, repeat, Sakura is-" he was interrupted as a round of bullets pierced through the wall. Sasuke fell on Sakura, covering her body with his as Naruto's cell phone went skidding across the room.

"Argh, shit!" Naruto cried as he lay on his stomach on the ground covering his head. They had hold themselves up in a tiny storage room as heavy gunfire blasted from outside.

"I don't know how long this is going to hold up." Sasuke muttered after the gunfire had ceased. He could hear them reloading outside. "I'm out of bullets."

"What happened before, how come you let Sakura go off by herself?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to!" Sasuke snapped as he continued to apply pressure to Sakura's chest wound. "Itachi, I had him!" Sasuke growled, "I nearly fucking had him."

"THIS IS THE FBI," came a voice from a blow horn. Naruto looked up and through a cracked window, and saw a helicopter. "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, SURRENDER!"

"Final-fucking-ly," He heard Naruto said in relief. Sasuke looked down at Sakura who seemed to be getting worst.

"Dammit Sakura," Sasuke cried, "Breathe, breathe!" he tried to hold back his tears, "Naruto, she's not responding!"

123 321

"Good job Officers," The Chief of Police, Might Gai, congratulated Hinata, Kiba, and Shino in his office later that day. "And you even managed to get the rest of the gang members."

"Yes but one of the hostages," Shino began.

"Yes, Rebecca Warren. I'll notify her family immediately." Gai said. "You guys can go, take a break, you deserve it."

They left the room and Kiba glanced at a silent Hinata. "You ok?" he asked the girl.

"I just need some fresh air!" Hinata yelled before running out of the police station. She made a left and kept running until she was almost to the intersection leading to Wong's Chinese Take out. She cut through a side alley and dutifully threw up.

"Ugh," she groaned as she wiped her mouth on her navy blue sleeve. She needed to run far enough away so Kiba wouldn't run after her and none of the other officer's could see her vomiting. "The sight of blood still upsets me." She said as she held her stomach. Also, using her Byakugan really took its toll on her. Hinata moved to the side of the alley as she leaned against the cold dirty wall, trying to keep her balance. Ugh, she wished she were as skilled as her cousin Neji; he could have used his Byakugan without passing out. The stink of the trashcan beside her was overpowering, but she didn't feel like moving as she sat there catching her breath.

"Pizza sounds so good right about now." She murmured with her eyes closed, remembering Hanabi was going to get some after her movie.

Hearing tires screeching, Hinata opened her eyes as she turned her head to see a black car blocking the entrance of the alley way. The car door slammed open, butting into the rusting fence. Thugs looked to be inside the black car but they didn't see her crouched against the wall, instead they were focused and looking in the direction where Hinata heard the sound of running feet down the alleyway.

"Byakugan!" Hinata suddenly saw everything; a man with long hair was running toward the car as she heard sirens in the distance. She pushed her sight to go further and saw a man in a suit holding a gun in pursuit of the man running to the car. But he was running in the wrong direction.

She held her gun and fired just as the longhaired man ran past her, shooting him in the side. She watched as he yelled in surprised rather than in pain as he fell to the cobble floor of the alleyway.

"Fuck!" the thugs screamed, "Let's get out of here!"

"No, we must help Lord Orochimaru!" One of the men in the car cried as he tried to get out of the car. His white hair had to be from genetics rather than from age. He looked too young to have a head full of white hair.

Hinata fired her gun at the car and a bullet grazed the cheek of the white haired man as he jumped back into the car as he dodged it.

"Police, freeze!" Hinata demanded as she aimed her gun at the car again.

"Step on it Sakon!" A man with orange hair yelled as he held back the white haired man. "It's no use Kabuto," he said.

Kabuto tried to look at who was shooting as the car pulled away but couldn't see Hinata; the huge trashcan blocked her. Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Bitch!" she heard a hiss before she was slapped across the face and her gun went skidding out of her hand. She had forgotten about the man she had shot earlier.

He grabbed her by her collar and dragged her back up against the wall as he held her up. Hinata saw that his skin was a pasty, almost gray color, and his sickly yellow eyes looked at her with hatred.

"I'm going to kill you now." He said as he held her around her throat against the wall. Hinata eyes squeezed shut as she gasped for air. Her heart rate increased as she tried to kick out with her legs but to no avail. Just when she thought it was over, she used the last bit of her stamina and removed her hands trying to pry the mans hand from around her neck as he choked her. Instead she pressed into his hand with her gentle fist.

The man cursed as he yelled and jumped back. Hinata fell to the floor and rolled to grab her gun and without thinking, shot the man multiple times.

She watched as he fell to the floor withering in pain. She moved back over to her spot, using the wall to support herself. She was completely drained.

"Y-You're u-under arrest," She gasped, her gun still pointing at the man as another man ran up to her.

He had long black hair carelessly pulled back in a low ponytail and the darkest eyes she had ever seen. He was tall, and his broad shoulders and biceps showed that he was in good shape. If he wanted to, he could have easily taken her out. But instead, he merely looked at her before taking two steps back and running in the opposite direction.

123 321

"Do you have any idea who you just caught?!" Gai screamed as Hinata sat with an ice pack to her throat in her office with Shino, Kiba and Akumaru as the dog slept by her feet. Her breathing was labored as she was still trying to catch her breath. But not from the man who had tried to choke her to death earlier.

But from the slight smile the mysterious dark haired man had given her before turning and running away from her sight.

Hinata snapped out of her reverie as Gai turned on the news. "You caught Orochimaru!" He bellowed as Hinata saw her blurred police picture plastered on every major news station and random reporters calling her a "hero" for capturing the "criminal mastermind" "Lord" Orochimaru. Gai had ordered her face not to be shown on television and her name not to be given for her protection.

"Hinata, he's not even in our jurisdiction." Kiba said shockingly.

"The FBI has been trying to obtain him for 18 years." Shino informed her as he looked up at the news.

"He's wanted on so many murder charges, kidnapping, rape, assault, you name it, he's done it." Gai told her.

"Hey, GET OUT OF HERE!" she heard Kiba yell as he opened the door to tell the reporters who was trying to interview Hinata to get lost. Ever since she returned with Orochimaru 30 minutes ago, reporters have been parked up outside and some even managed to get inside the police station.

"Come on boy, sic em!" Kiba said and Akumaru ran outside the office growling and barking at reporters.

"I have to give a report to the public sooner or later." Gai said as he sat back down in his chair shocked. "I can't believe this." His phone rang and he answered it quickly. He's been answering phone calls ever since Hinata came back.

"How are you faring Hinata?" Shino asked her.

Hinata was shivering in her seat, remembering the white haired man's anger. "I want to go home."

"Wait, are you sure that's exactly what happened?" Gai asked, he had his superiors on the phone line. She had told them what happened when she had arrested Orochimaru earlier who was in the hospital receiving treatment for gunshot wounds. For reasons unknown to her, she found herself not telling them about the other man with smoldering eyes and an alluring smile.

"Yes, I've given you my report of it too." She lied as she stood up. She couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in her gut. "I want to go home now!" she had to make sure Hanabi was ok.

123 321

"Did you see the news?" Sasuke asked Naruto pissed as he waited for him in the lobby room of the hospital. Naruto had just gotten stiches for the stab wound in his shoulder.

"Yeah, who is this chick?" Naruto asked in awe. "She must be some bad ass."

Sasuke glared at him. How could some lowly police officer, a woman at that, apprehend one of Konaha's most wanted criminals? Especially when he, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the FBI's best special agents, couldn't?!

"We have to go in and question her." Sasuke said gruffly as he turned away from Naruto. "She may know more than what she's saying in the report."

Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "Did you already forget about Sakura?" he asked angrily. "She just got out of emergency surgery."

Sasuke paused. "What did the doctors say?" She had been on his mind the entire time.

"She's going to be alright." Naruto said.

"Then let's go." Sasuke retorted as he shrugged out of Naruto's hold and walked out of the hospital. He let out a relieved sigh after he had walked out of the blondes sight.

123 321

"The pizza is cold." Hanabi greeted them as she opened the door for her sister and her friends. "And did you hear about what's going on?"

Hinata suddenly hugged her and earned a weird look.

"Ew, gross!" Hanabi yelled as she ran away from her sister and into the kitchen where Kiba was heating up a slice of pizza in the microwave.

"Tell us," He smirked at Hanabi. "What's going on?"

"Some woman captured Orochimaru!" Hanabi yelled excitedly. "I'm so using her for my current events paper tomorrow!" the girl yelled as she ran to her room.

"Should we tell her?" Shino asked.

"No, the less information she knows," Kiba began.

"The better." Hinata finished.

"The FBI is going to want to question you." Kiba told her as he bit into his pizza.

"I know," Hinata said as she sat down in the chair at the dinner table.

"Can't you remember anything else? Did you see the car drivers plate number?" Shino questioned her.

"No, it didn't have one." Hinata sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lay off her Shino," Kiba said, "She's been up and down all day."

"This is really big," Shino told them. "Orochimaru isn't your average street thug. He has control of some people in the government and he's now paring up with Akatsuki, a professional assassin organization. Imagine what those two groups are up to? Your life is in danger now Hinata."

"No it's not, the reporters don't know how she looks and her name hasn't been given." Kiba butted in. "They don't know who she is! And the only person who saw her was Orochimaru, and he's gonna be locked up soon so it doesn't matter."

Hinata bit her lip as she closed her eyes to think. The man from earlier saw her . . .

"I want to know who's all in these organizations. I want to know what they look like and what they're capable of." She said as she glanced at Shino.

"That's classified information." Shino replied.

"Information that only the FBI has access to." Kiba added just as Hinata's cell phone rang in his pocket. He handed it to her.

"Hello?" Hinata asked.

"Is this Hyuga Hinata?" came a gruff voice.

Hinata paused. "Well?" The person on the phone snapped.

"Who's calling?" Hinata asked.

"Just tell her who we are Teme!" She heard someone yell.

"Shut up Naruto," she heard before the voice began to talk to her again. "This is special agent Sasuke Uchiha from the FBI. I need to question you regarding the suspect you arrested earlier today."

"Oh," Hinata said visibly relaxing. She remembered hearing him and Naruto's name on the news about how they were trying to crack down on the Akatsuki/Hidden Sound organization case. "When am I going to be questioned?"

"Now."

"Uh," Hinata began. It was kind of late.

"We'll be waiting at the police station." Sasuke said before she heard the dial tone.

"Who was that?" Shino asked curiously.

"Special agent Sasuke Uchiha from the FBI," Hinata mocked his voice with a roll of her eyes.

"How the hell did he get your number?!" Kiba roared.

123 321

"You ordered them to give you her number?" Naruto asked Sasuke in disbelief.

"No, I asked Shikamaru to hack into the files to retrieve it." Sasuke scoffed.

"That's even worst!" Naruto whispered harshly as they stood in the Police Station waiting for Hinata as the Chief of Police gave them looks. He can't believe the Uchiha actually got their Intel to do that in the first place!

"We're here!" A man with maroon hair greeted them as he entered with a tall dark haired man and a girl. She must have been Hinata.

_She's kinda small_. Sasuke thought to himself.

_She's kinda hot_. Naruto said appreciatively as he looked at the dark haired girl with a petite figure.

"This is Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and the one you've been waiting for, Hinata Hyuga." Gai introduced them. "Guys, these are FBI agents Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzimake."

"Uzimake?" Kiba asked confused. "Wait a second, the President's son Uzimake?"

"Yeah," Naruto said sheepishly. "That's me."

Kiba looked at him with respect. "Nice to know your not at some fancy private school but actually in the field helping your country."

"Introductions are over," Sasuke said, interrupting Kiba and Naruto's mini bonding session. "Hinata, come with us."

"Can't you interview her here?" Kiba asked as he glared at Sasuke.

"They are going to interview her in my office." Gai said knowing Kiba could be quite protective of the young woman. Also, he knew Kiba would still be able to hear everything they said from out here, but the agents didn't need to know that.

"I'll be back soon." Hinata told them, "There's not much to say anyways."

"Heeeeey," they heard a voice call out to them from outside the room coming from the lobby. The door was locked and Hinata eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Hanabi?" She asked as she ran to the door and opened it. "It's ok, she's with me." She told the officer who was standing guard. "What are you doing here?"

"Jeeze Alfred, still got that stick up your ass huh?" Hanabi asked the officer as she walked by as he glared at her. "He's acting like he never met me before, I'm always here to see you!"

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked again as she heard Sasuke give an annoyed sigh behind her.

"Who is she?" She heard Sasuke asked pissed off.

"Her sister," Shino answered him.

"I can't believe you guys left me! And Kiba ate all of the pizza!" Hanabi yelled. Usually when Hinata had to return back to work for something, Hanabi would tag along.

"This is very important, and you shouldn't be walking here by yourself so late." Hinata scolded her. It was almost 10 o'clock.

"Well next time you just gotta remember me!" Hanabi sang as she winked.

"Ok, time to go." Hinata said sternly as she turned Hanabi around. "I'll walk you back home." She finished while walking out into the police lobby. They didn't live very far from the police station, but under these circumstances it wasn't safe for Hanabi.

"Are you serious?!" Sasuke yelled as he stormed over. "She walked over, she can walk back." He grabbed Hinata's arm roughly. "You need to be interviewed."

"Hey, let go of her," Kiba growled.

"What's going on?" Hanabi asked confused. "Who is this guy, I've never seen him around!"

"Sasuke, that's enough!" Naruto yelled and Hinata could faintly here Gai say something as well, but she wasn't paying attention.

All she could focus on was the unmarked black car through the window approaching the police station. It was the same black car from before.

"Get down!" Hinata yelled as she got out of Sasuke's hold and fell on top of Hanabi just as the car drove by and a round of gunfire burst through, shattering the windows and piercing the wall.

She heard someone scream as they were shot and heard Kiba cursing.

"Someone get me a fucking gun!" he yelled.

Hinata covered Hanabi as glass pieces fell on her. As quick as it started it ended and she heard the screech of tires as the car pulled away.

Sasuke was up immediately as he yelled into his phone. "I want men trailing an unmarked black car, looked to be an Audi heading downtown, get on it now! I even want a helicopter spotlight on that bitch, you hear me?!"

"I want officers in cars now!" Kiba roared and police officers scrambled as they got up to chase after the car. Sasuke ran off with Kiba as they tried to catch up with it.

Hinata hesitantly got up, "Hanabi are you ok?"

"I need a full team of paramedics, we were attacked at the downtown police station," Naruto yelled into his phone. "What the hell you mean "which police station," how many police stations do you know that are downtown?!" He asked as he walked away.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked alarmed she quickly got up and rolled Hanabi over into her arms.

"She's alright, just fainted from shock." Shino said. He was a police officer medic after all. "And also you just slammed her into the ground."

Hinata let go of the breath she was holding as Shino took Hanabi from her. "Thanks Shino." He nodded his head and began giving orders to bring in some desk to put the injured on until the ambulance arrived.

Hinata shakily got to her feet. That was too close.

They almost got her sister.

As her fist clenched, Hinata made a promise to herself. "They're not getting away with this."

123 321

"So let me get this straight," Sasuke told her as they met for lunch the next day. "You won't tell us anything until we make you part of our team?"

"Yes, this is personal now, they are after me and will kill anybody in their way to get to me." Hinata said as she looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Well you did somehow manage to capture Orochimaru," Sasuke said as he picked up his black coffee and brought it to his lips. "But all I'm going to do is protect you."

"How?" Hinata asked.

"We'll have FBI set up to watch your house and you sister's school until this is over." Naruto reassured her.

"Still, I want in." Hinata persisted. She could be stubborn.

"Who gives a fuck what you want?" Sasuke snapped as he angrily placed his cup on the table, nearly breaking it. He leaned closer to Hinata and glared at her. "I'm this close to putting you in my Sharigan."

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "Calm down. What do you mean by wanting in?" Naruto asked Hinata, whom Sasuke was intimidating.

"I w-want to j-join your team and p-put them all away. I won't be able to rest knowing that they're out there still." Hinata told Naruto regaining her composure.

"Look at her," Sasuke scoffed as he sat back in his chair annoyed. "Such an amateur. You think it's that easy?"

"Well I did capture Orochimaru didn't I?" Hinata snapped, becoming annoyed with Sasuke's attitude.

"I bet this is a set up. How come I've never heard of this chick before?" Sasuke asked. "If she's so good, she should be making a name for herself! I bet she's working for Itachi!"

"Sasuke, shut the fuck up!" Naruto hissed at him, becoming annoyed. He turned to Hinata. "I know how you might feel, I know you want to get revenge for them putting all of your friends and your sister in danger." Naruto began. "But this not your average thug. Itachi is even more dangerous than Orochimaru."

"Who's Itachi?" Hinata asked.

"That's classified." Sasuke snapped at her. "Now tell us what happened."

"That's classified." Hinata snapped back. Naruto was impressed. Sasuke usually intimidated everyone until they did what he asked of them. He could see that she was clearly intimidated, but she was holding out.

"You know, we might actually need her." Naruto began.

"What? No we don't." Sasuke scoffed.

"Did you forget about Sakura again?" Naruto asked annoyed. "She's not exactly ready to bust anyone anytime soon."

"We don't need anybody else."

"I do, I need someone human to be around." Naruto replied. "You're not exactly good company."

"Listen, I'm about to do something illegal to you, but after you wake up, you won't remember any of this." Sasuke told Hinata as he leaned forward with his Sharigan.

123 321

"Dude, we so fucking need her!" Naruto exclaimed as they drove home.

"I can't believe my sharingan didn't work on her!" Sasuke slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"She has the Byakugan, a keke genkai, her eyes easily saw through your genjutsu." Naruto explained. "This is perfect, we don't know anybody else who can withstand the sharigan." Naruto said impressed with the way Sasuke's head butted into the steering wheel repeatedly. And he somehow managed to drive.

"I don't care, we don't need her." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke stop pretending like you're some asshole." Naruto laughed. "I know the only reason why you don't want her is because you're afraid she'll get hurt like Sakura. I know you're scared and blaming yourself over what happened. But this girl, she can defend herself against Itachi's strongest attack!"

Sasuke remained silent. The blonde knew him too well, but hey, he'll never admit it.

"And you're right about one thing, since she's just a police officer, she's low on the radar." Naruto continued. "None of the criminals we go after know about her. Tabula Rasa dude, they won't know what hit them if we sent her in undercover because they won't know what to expect. She's clean, a blank slate, a whole new identity we can create with her to bring Akatsuki and Hidden Sound down. They don't know her and since she's from the Hyuga clan, a very important and influential family, you can't just Google search her name and find out about her. She's protected. We plant her in, and we can bring down Itachi, she already got Orochimaru."

Sasuke continued to think. "And none of the criminal members know how she looks." Naruto added. "They will never suspect that she's an undercover cop! Look how small she is! She'll be underestimated and can gather enough information for us to get them!"

"Itachi's not stupid." Sasuke finally spoke up. "After Orochimaru is busted, a girl shows up and tries to join? She'll be dead before we know it."

"We can try," Naruto said, "Everyday criminals try to join, it won't be that obvious." If you were a part of Akatsuki or The Hidden Sound you knew you had street cred. Criminals constantly tried to join the groups.

"It's too risky. And we still need to bring her in for questioning." Sasuke dismissed Naruto's argument.

"You just want to capture Itachi for yourself!" Naruto yelled at him. "We finally have an advantage over them but you're too blind and resentful to see that. I know this is close to you and that's why you were put on this case. Because you have this unrelenting drive to see Itachi behind bars. But don't let that become your weakness. You're going to have see pass your revenge and focus!" Sasuke was becoming irritated with Naruto's lecture, besides, when the hell did the blonde mature and grew a brain?!

"You know," Sasuke began as he stopped at a red light. He glared at Naruto. "_You_ can't escape my Sharingan."

123 321

"Serves that bastard right!" Hinata yelled as she angrily dried the dishes at home. Hanabi was at school and thought the gunfire last night was because criminals were crazy, plain and simple. Hinata explained her having to be questioned as part of a FBI procedure to question all of the police officers.

She couldn't help but smile at the look on Sasuke's face when she saw through his genjutsu. Just before their meeting she looked him up and learned that he was a top agent of the FBI and the only thing else she knew was that he was a Sharingan user. She turned to her clan books and researched what she could and discovered that with the sharingan, the user was capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between the user and their opponent.

After knowing what to expect, she easily deflected the attack. Of course after Naruto left the little diner carrying out a cursing Sasuke with him, Hinata ran to the bathroom and threw up from the attack. She had to use too much energy with her Byakugan and even though she saw through the genjutsu, it took its toll on her mind. She was mentally drained.

She straightened up as she currently dried a fork. She was in the major leagues now. If a simple FBI agent had that much power, imagine what the criminals could do? Especially this Itachi guy who everybody was going ape shit over! What was the big deal?

Hinata chewed her lip and closed her eyes briefly. The man with the captivating smile popped into her head and her eyes immediately snapped open. _Hmm_, she thought remembering the dark clothes he wore. Hoped he looked that good in orange, after she arrested him.

123 321

"Look who's back?" Ino called over her shoulder when Naruto and Sasuke entered the FBI's own little hide out for their investigation. "Hey Naruto, there's ramen waiting for you on your desk."

"This is why we need to keep her," Naruto laughed as he thanked Ino and jogged over to the steaming bowl of heaven on earth.

When Ino first started her internship as Naruto's assistant she once questioned why Sasuke had no one to work under him.

"Because he's an asshole." was what Naruto responded with. Wasn't far from the truth.

"She might be able to stay if she could spend more time doing her work and less time doing her nails." Sasuke snapped and Ino stuck her tongue out at him. He walked pass her and walked over to Shikamaru who was leaning on his desk reading a newspaper.

"This isn't looking good." Shikamaru said. "The public want answers, they want us to get Itachi now."

"Well you're the intelligence analyst." Sasuke told him. "How long is it gonna take us?"

"Probably another decade or so at this rate." Shikamaru murmured under his breath and Sasuke continued walking to his office and slammed the door shut.

He slapped a pile of papers off his desk irritated with everything. Stupid Hyuga! She probably didn't even have any good information anyways. She was absolutely useless!

"Sasuke, the Deputy is here!" Naruto yelled to him as he was destroying all of his stupid paperwork in anger.

He groaned. Great. Just great.

"Hey Kakashi sensei." Sasuke sighed as the said man entered his office. Kakashi's eye seemed to smile as the mask covered the rest of his face.

"I see you're busy with your paperwork." His old sensei said looking around the room littered with ripped documents and manuscripts.

"I know, I messed up and it looks bad, but we're almost close to busting them." Sasuke urged.

"I know."

"If you'd just give us one more chance-" Sasuke stopped, not expecting him to agree. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto told me you guys had an ace in the hole. A new partner to go undercover?"

_That little snitch_! Sasuke thought pissed off. "No way, she's not even authorized to be in this level of affairs!"

"No, but she gets the job done." Kakashi said, somehow giving Sasuke a pointed look with more than half of his face covered.

"Are you saying you want me to bring her aboard?" Sasuke asked disbelieving.

"No," Sasuke relaxed before Kakashi finished with, "I'm _ordering_ you to bring her aboard."

"But Kakashi Sensei!"

"You need to wrap this up quickly Sasuke." Kakashi said. "If you don't you could be fired and lose your last chance of getting revenge."

Sasuke remained silent. He then rolled his eyes. "Fine."

123 321

"Wah-" Hinata began startled as Naruto and Sasuke entered her house after she opened the door.

"How'd you find out where I li-" She began.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke answered.

"Who's Shika-"

"You'll meet him soon enough." Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata looked at them confused as she dusted her hands on the lavender apron she wore over herself. She just came from baking some sugar cookies.

"Wait, does this mean I'm in?" She asked as her confusion turned to realization.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto grinned at her. "You're in!"

123 321

"I need to undergo training?" Hinata asked. She was at the FBI base and had met Shikamaru who was giving her the run down. She only agreed to come back with them after Kiba let her know he would pick Hanabi up from school if Hinata didn't make it back in time.

"Yes, to even be considered by the Akatsuki of the Hidden Sound, or AHS for short, you need to be strong."

"I have a good aim." Hinata shrugged, not one to brag.

"I'm sure you do." Sasuke scoffed. Hinata tried to ignore him but it was hard.

"I've never missed my target. You will read that in my files you hacked from the Police Department. Also I've been training since I could walk in karate, aikido, judo, kendo, ninjutsu," She gave Sasuke a pointed look. "And genjutsu."

She heard Naruto whistle as the room became silent.

"Well," Shikamaru began. "You are a Hyuga after all." They were known for they skills in the martial arts.

"Let's see how good you are." Sasuke said. He was just as skilled as her except he had more martial arts under his belt.

"Shall we go to "Dojo"?" Naruto grinned as he motioned everybody toward an inner dojo inside their little base where they trained.

"Sasuke, we need her so don't go overboard." Kakashi sighed. Sasuke smirk. He wasn't into hitting girls, but teaching them a lesson? He could do that.

"Begin!" Naruto yelled and before Sasuke could blink Hinata's hand was aimed at his throat he barely managed to dodge, as she was relentless with her attacks. He finally managed to get out of her range and panted from having to dodge all of her attacks. Looking up he noticed her Byakugan wasn't even activated. Holy Shit.

"I think she can handle herself." Naruto said impressed. He knew if he let the match progress, Sasuke could easily defeat her, but if she could give Sasuke hell if even for a moment she had to be tough.

Sasuke glared at Hinata as Ino came over and gave her a high five after offering the girl water. Why would a simple police officer need to be so skilled?

"Well come on kids, play time is over." Shikamaru told them. "Choji just messaged me from the computer room. We've got a lead."

"What? Already?" Hinata asked shocked. This was just like a movie!

"Yeah, let's go check it out!" Naruto exclaimed.

123

"So I'm going undercover?" Hinata gasped worriedly. "T-Tonight?!"

"Hey, this is the FBI, not your little tea time at the police station." Sasuke mocked her. "You wanted in, so do you think you're up for the challenge?"

"Of course I am." Hinata told him. "Tell me what to do."

"Ok, now that Sasuke is finished pissing over his territory, let's begin." Shikamaru began earning a death glare from the Uchiha. "This information was given to us by the same guy that tipped us about Orochimaru and Itachi being at the warehouse yesterday so it's pretty reliable." Shikamaru turned to his desk and grabbed something, handing Hinata a black stud earring. She took it and gave him a confused look.

"It looks like an earring but it's actually a communication device. Apply pressure to it when it's in your ear and we'll be able to hear everything you say and we can talk to you through it. Keep in mind that every conversation we have with you is recorded so try not to curse boys." He gave Sasuke and Naruto a pointed look.

"Looks like luck is on our side. I've received word that the AHS is having, I guess you can say, interviews, to see who can join their now combined organization."

"What do you mean by interviews?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Their running short on muscle power. Apparently after it was made known that Orochimaru was apprehended, a lot of the members quit. Too scared I guess." Shikamaru smirked. "So this is the night to get Hinata in there. We need her to get that job offer."

"When is everything going down?" Sasuke asked.

"12 o'clock midnight." Shikamaru replied. "At the Hidden Leaf Night Club."

"I can get her ready in time." Ino grinned at Hinata. "I'll turn her into the sexiest assassin you've ever seen!"

Everybody looked at the petite girls oversized striped flannel shirt and the washed out jeans she wore with running shoes. Her hair was in her usual style, a simple ponytail, and looked messy at that.

"Good luck." Naruto joked.

123 321

"What?" Kiba asked over the phone as Ino did Hinata nails. Why her nails needed to be done was beyond her.

"I need you to let Hanabi sleepover at your house."

"Why?" Kiba asked, "Don't get me wrong, I love the little runt but what's going on?"

"Sorry, but that's classified information." Hinata laughed and Kiba grinned.

"Oh, so look who's a part of the special agents squad!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "Ok, I'll babysit but don't make this a habit!"

"Thanks Kiba!" Hinata said gratefully. Knowing that Hanabi was safe with Kiba means she didn't have to worry. She hung up and found Ino staring at her.

"Uh," Hinata began awkwardly.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Ino asked.

"No." Hinata said embarrassed. No way!

"Keep it moving Ino." Sasuke said as he walked by the girls with a cup of coffee on his way to his office. For once he was doing Hinata a favor as Ino grumbled and handed her an outfit.

"This should fit you." She smiled.

123 321

Hinata found herself casually walking over to the club in a tight black tank top that showed off every curve she had with a leather jacket over it. She wore form fitting jeans and high-heeled sneakers. Her hair was down and it reached her waist in a slight wavy pattern.

"OMG." Ino said amazed. "Who knew you had boobs Hinata?" Ino laughed after the girl was dressed. "Is that blush I see Sasuke?" The intern had teased. "You think she's hot, don't cha?"

Hinata shook her head remembering the embarrassing incident.

"Hey, can you hear us?" came Sasuke's gruff voice in her ear. She jumped startled, she needed to get used to that.

"Yes." She said, making sure not to move her mouth too much. She didn't want anybody to think she was talking to herself. She made her way into the club and looked around the room. If you found the secret door, you entered the secret room where the 'interviews' were being constructed.

Good thing for her she had Intel on her side and didn't need to activate her Byakugan. "It should be to the left of you." Shikamaru's voice said in her ear.

"Make like you're heading to the bathroom. Step on it, it's almost 12 o'clock."

Hinata moved swiftly and as she walked gently touched the wall. She felt a slight bump and knew she had just found a secret door.

She was in a secluded area and couldn't be seen. But there was no knob, no way to actually open the door.

"Well are you in yet?" Sasuke asked.

"No, there's no way for me to open it." Hinata said.

"Great. Defeated by a door." Sasuke said gruffly.

Annoyed, Hinata kicked the door and it shot up into the ceiling. As she walked inside it immediately closed. "I'm in." she whispered as she pressed her earring.

"Good, there should be a long corridor, follow it and good luck." Shikamaru said.

"You're gonna need it." Sasuke added.

123 321

"Welcome all," Kabuto smirked at the crowd of about 20 criminals. In each of their hands was a piece of paper. "Yes, you've heard correctly. The Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound is now hiring." There was a murmur from the crowd but it soon died down.

"But you see," He began. "We only accept the strongest applicants." He chuckled. "Actually, make that singular, what I really mean to say is applicant. Because only one of you in this room is going to survive tonight. And that person will join us. Konan?" he asked a girl with blue hair to come forward. The crowd gave uneasy looks to one another. Hinata gulped, what the hell did she get herself into?

"Now that you know the rules, let's begin shall we?" Konan smirked.

"NO way in hell am I doing this!" A man with gray hair exclaimed. "I'm out of here."

Konan sighed and a paper origami kunai sunk into the middle of his forehead. "Now does anybody else have anything to say?" She asked sweetly as the man fell to the floor dead. Nobody spoke up.

Hinata began to feel queasy.

"Right now we're inside an underground maze." Konan informed them. "Whoever reaches the end of the maze first gets to join the organization. The piece of paper you find in your hand, when put together, forms a map. You have to take it from one another by killing that person. The person who successfully assembles the map can reach the end and thus join the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound."

Hinata could have kissed her face. This was too easy. Nothing a little Byakugan couldn't fix. She could easily find her way through the maze.

"Begin." Konan smiled before Kabuto and her vanished from sight.

Just as Hinata was thinking it was going to be easy, she had to dodge a bullet and someone behind her got shot. Oh yeah, now she had to prevent everyone from killing her.

123 321

"Did we get all of that?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Yup, since Hinata was pressing the device we got all of those instructions on tape." Shikamaru responded.

"I say we go in now and bust everything up." Naruto grinned.

"No. I didn't hear Itachi's voice. We move if we can get Itachi." Sasuke told them.

"But, will Hinata be able to make it out alive?" Ino asked worriedly.

"We'll soon find out." Sasuke said grimly.

123 321

It was an hour in and Hinata was drenched in sweat. There were only five more people to go that she could find. If this didn't end soon her energy would be drained. She hadn't killed anyone yet; she merely dodged and let nature take its course. But that took a lot of her stamina. These weren't your average criminals.

She slowly and carefully made her way through the maze. Last time she nearly fell into a trap someone left and got herself killed. She only activated her Byakugan when she absolutely needed to. And now as she faced another dead end, she decided she really needed to.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered just as she heard a scream. "Looks like there's just five left." She grimaced before hearing another scream. She held her churning stomach but ignored it. She jumped up on the wall. For the others it would have been too dark to see anything but for her she saw it all. She was almost to the end.

"Well hello." Hinata knew a man with black spiky hair and dark eyes was standing behind her. He had a person dead in each of his arms.

"Two." Hinata murmured. Two left.

"Oh, you're too good to face me?!" The man screamed enraged. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and instead ran in the direction to the end of the maze.

Dammit, why did it have to come to this? She didn't want to kill this man, even if he was a murderer.

"You know what they call me girl?" The man grinned as he ran after Hinata. "They call me the Demon of the Hidden Mist! Too bad I've got you in my sight!"

"Water Prison!" he yelled and Hinata could sense something foreign race to capture her.

"Shit," she grumbled annoyed. She quickly did a back flip and landed behind the man who was obviously tired. When she looked at him with her Byakugan his chakra was dangerously low. Moving as fast as she could, she hit him with her gentle fist from behind.

He instantly doubled over and fell off the wall to the floor, his attack disappearing. Hinata hoped the blow wasn't enough to kill him but doubt he was strong enough to sustain the other injuries that were inflicted on him from fighting.

Cautiously Hinata landed in a small clearing. This had to be the end. Her Byakugan told her so. She heard clapping behind her.

"Well done."

She glanced behind her and flinched when she saw Kabuto approach her with Konan. She wanted to press the device to her ear but knew she would look strange if she did. That would cause suspicion and she would definitely be killed.

"I'm impressed she made it through the maze without the map." Konan said.

"Yes, the best of the best." Kabuto smiled at Hinata.

"How did you do it?" Konan asked her.

"I just stumbled upon here by chance." Hinata shrugged feigning boredom.

"I doubt you went through an entire maze by-" Konan began with her eyes narrowing but Hinata cut her off.

"I meant I accidentally stumbled into this stupid Akatsuki Hidden Shit rodeo." Hinata said with a laugh. "I've never even heard of this lame organization." She smirked at their shocked expressions. "But I'm curious by nature and found myself here. You shouldn't make the secret door so obvious next time." She said haughtily. She hoped her act was convincing.

Konan looked angry but Kabuto laughed. "I like her!" He exclaimed. "What about you Itachi?"

Startled, Hinata turned around and found the same dark haired man with the smoldering dark eyes from before looking at her intently. She didn't even sense him approach her. She cursed in her head when she realized that this man was the infamous Itachi. She knew he recognized her when they made eye contact.

She had just blown her cover.

A/N: Ok so this is the end of the prologue and the story can now begin lol. This story is taken place in Konoha in the Naruto world but with today's terms (example; FBI, police, president, etc). Yes they all have their abilities but not to such a great extent like in the anime. Also not everybody is familiar with each other's power because only a few have chakra and actually have abilities. It has been all forgotten and that's why Hinata had to look through an old dusty clan book to find out something so basic about the Sharigan. The big clans like the Hyuga's and Uchiha's abilities aren't so widespread anymore. All that anyone knows is that they are a force to be reckon with.

I'm taking my time with this story so don't expect an update every week! Please let me know if you like it (and if you can, what parts you enjoyed) as well as what you think is going to happen next! If you have any questions, ask it in a review! OK? Ok!

Please Review :3

Hyuugamistress94 ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the cover image for this story. All credit is due to the creator of Naruto and the artist of this cover image. I only came up with the plot for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Insidious Effects of Love

Heads up: whenever I put numbers (i.e. 123 321) it generally means time has progressed OR a change of setting in my story. I do this instead of using a line break because I like them better :D

Chapter 1: The Confrontation . . . Or Not

123 321

Itachi's eyes bore into Hinata's, never once looking away. Hinata felt paralyzed with fear. She should have told somebody about Itachi. But she didn't know that this man _was_ Itachi! Hinata regretted not telling anybody because now, it would cause Hinata her life.

His eyes flickered to look behind Hinata; somehow breaking the hypnotic trance he manages to always put her in.

"I don't trust her." He told Kabuto and Konan.

Hinata fingers gently touched the strap on her thigh where a kunai lay hidden. She was prepared to die fighting.

"Oh?" Kabuto asked amused while Konan remained silent.

"But," Hinata's fingers tightened around the loop of the kunai's handle. She paused as Itachi continued. "For the time being," His onyx orbs once again found her lavender ones. "We need her."

123 321

"Your name?" Konan asked Hinata. With both Itachi's and Kabuto's approval, Konan had taken Hinata through a hidden tunnel and went deeper underground, traveling further and further away from the club.

"Hina." Hinata replied, sticking as close to the truth as possible. If somebody were to call her this name, she would always respond. It was an old family nickname anyways. When she had a family at least.

"You got a last name Hina?" Konan asked as they walked through the dark poorly lit tunnel.

"Not anymore." That might as well have been the truth.

Konan didn't ask any further questions as she pressed her hand to the damp earth wall. It immediately shot up, like the trap door in the club, and she entered, not bothering to see if Hinata followed.

But follow Hinata did, as she thought over just what the hell was going on. First off, why didn't Itachi kill her? Unless, Hinata eyes widened as she stared at Konan's back. Konan was planning on killing her now!

No, that was unreasonable. They could have saved time and trouble and kill her back in the maze. She was obviously skilled and they would not have left Konan to deal with Hinata by herself. They wouldn't dare underestimate her.

They stopped as they came to a dead end. A thick metal door lay before them and Konan had to press a code to open it. It opened to reveal stairs and Hinata once again followed Konan.

Hinata still didn't understand. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she used her ears to follow Konan's footsteps and she continued following her.

He obviously remembered her. But now that she thought about it, how could she know that for certain? At that thought her shoulders slumped a little. Wasn't she memorable?

She shook that thought out of her head. First she was upset that she thought he had remembered her, and now she was upset that he obviously hadn't.

But come on, how could he have not remembered? She had remembered him . . .

Hinata couldn't believe herself right now. She should be grateful that he hadn't remembered! She would have been dead if he had!

Konan stopped to open another door and Hinata opened her eyes as they entered a huge house from downstairs. They obviously came from a creepy basement like out of a horror film.

They entered a huge room with dark wooden floors and stood in the middle of it. Konan put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Well come on, don't be shy." Konan smirked at the empty room.

Suddenly six men appeared out of nowhere. "A woman?" A red haired asked bored.

"Finally, I was about to choke on all of this testosterone un." A blonde smirked.

"But you like me right?" a man in an orange mask asked the blonde excitedly.

The blonde glared at him. "Just be happy that I'm not allowed to kill you un." He answered the man.

"The sexist over there is Sasori." Konan replied while pointing to the one who had spoke first. "This is Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzo."

Tobi was the only one that waved at Hinata in greeting. "This is Hina, she's a new member."

"She doesn't look . . . all that impressive." Kisame said. "I can't even sense her chakra."

"A girl never reveals her true chakra levels." Konan smirked before she moved forward, breaking up the circle of men around her. "Be nice." She looked back at Hinata before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Do you like art?" Deidara asked as he approached Hinata.

"You don't talk much." Kisame said thoughtfully.

"She's a woman, of course she talks a lot." Sasori said as he looked at her.

As they came closer, Hinata was blind sighted with the fact that they accepted her so easily. Not one was worried or even concerned that she could possibly be a double agent.

She noticed the man with white hair and one whose head was covered with cloth said nothing but silently observed her. Suddenly she felt her hand being grabbed and on reflex, she pulled forward, sweeping the person forward into a judo-sweeping hip throw, slamming the person into the floor with her kunai pressed to their throat. Tobi looked up at her and he squirmed in her hold.

"I just wanted to say hi." He sniffed.

"You know what," Deidara smirked. "I like her, I really do."

"That's because you're horny." Sasori muttered.

"Why do you always have to say something un?" Deidara glared at him.

Sasori ignored him as he walked away from the room and the two other silent members followed suit.

"Come on, get up Tobi." Deidara urged as Kisame turned to leave as well.

"But senpai," the man whined. Hinata blinked before releasing him as she stood up.

"You're not nice!" Tobi yelled before getting up and walking away from her. Deidara patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"It's ok, she wouldn't have like you anyways. I don't like you either un." He tried comforting his team member as they walked away.

Hinata stared dumbfounded as she strapped her kunai to her thigh once again. What was going on? What was she suppose to do now? Could she leave?

"Why are you here?"

Hinata spun around and came face to face with Itachi.

She felt uneasy around him as his eyes once again captured hers in one of their stare offs. She didn't know what it was, but he put her on edge. And what was up with the question? Shouldn't he have asked _who_ she was in oppose to _why_ she was here? As if he knew something was up.

"What, I don't get paid?" She asked, trying to maintain her cocky persona.

"Follow me Hinata." He sighed impatiently as he brushed pass her. Hinata's eyes widened at the sound of her name. He said it with such certainty that it couldn't have been a simple slip of the tongue. She had no choice but to follow him.

She followed him outside of the house and they walked what felt like a mile away from the establishment. With all of the fighting she's been doing previously, she was tired.

Itachi stopped walking as they entered a clearing and didn't face her. "Who are you working for?"

"The Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound." She replied.

Itachi turned to her and he radiated power. "You should tell the truth."

"I don't know what your-" she began but was silenced when in a split second, Itachi had grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back in pain and Hinata cried out from the throbbing discomfort. It felt as if he could have easily snapped it. She fell to her knees as her arm bent in a strange angle in his hand.

"Touch that device in your ear and I will kill you." He threatened her. Hinata had been reaching for her earring so that Shikamaru could have heard their conversation.

"What's your problem?" Hinata yelled feigning anger when inside she was terrified. How did he know her real name? That didn't matter, he couldn't find anything about her. Naruto had told her earlier she was clean.

"Don't make me have to ask twice." Itachi tightened his hold and Hinata had to bite her lip so she wouldn't cry out again. "Do I have to go to your home? Maybe your sister Hanabi knows who you're working for."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Where is she if you're not home? With Kiba?"

She closed her eyes. "You followed me home that day didn't you." She said calmly.

He released her and Hinata nearly fell over. She rubbed her right arm trying to soothe the dull pain from Itachi's grip.

That explained the weird feeling that stuck with her that entire day. "I sensed you, but you were so good at concealing yourself." She said as she stood.

"But that means you already know who I am and who I'm working for." She continued as she turned to face Itachi. They were less than an arm length away from one another. She looked up at him. "I should be asking the questions. Why did you let me go?"

"Did I?" He asked her. He had a point. He hadn't really done anything but probably make Kabuto suspicious of her. Also, Itachi could still kill her at any point in time.

"Then why did you save me?" She tried a different approach. He paused. "You did save me, if you had told them that I was an undercover cop, I would have been killed."

His calm demeanor. Hinata decided that's what unnerved her. He was too calm, his movement too precise, his words too calculated. She certainly wasn't use to being around men with this level of . . . she didn't know what to call it, composure? But she did know of one man who came close to it. She loved, yet hated him. But Itachi was nothing like him. She didn't exactly know if that was a good or bad thing.

Right now, Itachi was looking into her eyes. What was confusing wasn't that he hadn't exactly admitted he saved her and didn't deny it. What was weird was the fact that his eyes were warm.

That probably made no sense but she looked into killer's eyes every day for a living. For a bloodthirsty assassin that Itachi was supposed to be, he didn't have eyes as a cold-hearted killer should have. They were warm and almost sincere, if an assassin could be sincere.

"Don't let this be in vain." He said as his eyes turned red. After a while, she began feeling drowsy watching the black tails in his eyes swirl around his iris as a searing pain overcame her senses. "Never return." Was the last thing she heard Itachi say.

123 321

Hinata opened her eyes and holy shit did her body ache.

"Oh thank God," Kiba said relieved when he noticed Hinata had awaken. She sat up in the hospital bed she was in. She felt like throwing up.

"What's going on?" She asked uncertain. She noted that she was in a hospital gown as Sasuke and Shikamaru entered her room.

"Good to see you up." Shikamaru greeted. "We tracked your ear piece when we didn't get a response from you after some time." He explained. "We found you outside of the club lying face down in the dirt."

"Do you remember anything?" Sasuke asked, cutting straight to the chase and ignoring the fact that Kiba was glaring at him.

"She just woke up, give her a break." Kiba growled, deciding he didn't like this Sasuke kid.

"You need to leave, this information is classified." Sasuke snapped at him.

"No need for him to leave," Hinata murmured as she felt her head, wincing as her right arm ached. "I don't remember anything." She didn't remember much of anything after Konan introduced her to some of the members.

Sasuke eyes narrowed. "I wonder if _he_ did something to her." He thought out loud before turning on his heel and leaving. What did he mean by that?

"Hinata, you can go home and get some rest until further notice." Shikamaru sighed. "We'll be in touch, oh, and Naruto says hi."

123 321

"Where are you going?" Hanabi asked her sister that afternoon. "Why weren't you home yesterday?"

Hinata closed her eyes as she bit her lip. She was packing her suitcase and Hanabi was on her bed staring at her intently. "Why can't I come with you?" She asked.

Hinata opened her eyes and smiled at Hanabi. "I was assigned an undercover mission."

"Oh wow, really?" Hanabi asked excitedly. "Ok so I'm guessing I can't ask for details." She reasoned as she handed her sister one of her shirts that fell to the floor. "But why are you packing?"

"It's part of my cover, I'm suppose to be living by myself. To make it more believable I'll be living somewhere else for a while. Don't worry, Kiba will be moving in until I return." She added to explain Kiba who was downstairs rummaging through their fridge. When had she gotten so good at lying? Hinata chuckled to herself. When had she ever been bad at it?

"Oh," Hanabi said, as long as she herself didn't have to leave the house she was fine. "How long-"

"Please don't ask anymore questions Hanabi." Hinata said sternly. "I have to leave soon and I don't know how long I will be away. Don't go out too much and stay away from the police station." She said as she zipped up her suitcase.

She was leaving because that's what she should have done in the first place. If Itachi could easily trail her, so could any of the other members.

"Don't call me." She said gently as she looked at her little sister. Hanabi didn't look like she was going to cry or put up a fuss, which was unlike her. "You can't call me Hanabi. It isn't safe."

"Ok." Hanabi said reluctantly as she gave her sister a hug. "Just come back home."

123 321

Hinata was now living in a pretty expensive hotel. She had just finished unpacking and was sliding her suitcase under the bed. There was no way she could have afforded this on her salary, but the FBI was paying for it. She had met with the FBI team before she had moved in and told them everything that she remembered.

Sasuke seemed to be suspicious of her and it was obvious he didn't trust that she was telling the truth. But she was. For some odd reason she couldn't remember—

"You're hard to track." She gasped as she spun around and was face to face with Konan.

How did she get inside—

"They don't knock where you're from?" She asked, opting to keep a calm façade.

"Itachi said he didn't trust you and disposed of you." She said as she sat down on Hinata's bed. "But you seem to remember me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Hinata asked.

"This is the first time his Sharingan seems to have no affect." Konan smirked. "Looks like you're definitely a keeper." Konan smirked seemed to irk Hinata.

"Sharingan?" She asked. "He's a Uchiha?" So Sasuke most likely knew him on a personal level. That explained why he was so paranoid about this case.

"Where are you from?" Konan asked giving her a strange look. "That you have never heard of Itachi Uchiha?"

"I only listen to money." Hinata replied.

"You're giving me chills." Konan laughed. "So cold."

"What do you want? Does the organization need me?" Hinata asked not having to pretend to be annoyed with the blue haired girl.

"No, I just wanted to see if you remembered anything. If you had, I was ordered to kill you."

Hinata merely raised an eyebrow at Konan. "What are you waiting for?"

"Well, killing you won't benefit me now. I was supposed to kill you only in the case if you wanted to leave the organization. But you don't seem to want to."

"I don't." Hinata answered her.

"Meeting tonight. Find your way." Konan left a note on the bed as she stood up looking around the room. "Nice place, money really does talk." And disappeared in smoke.

The first thing Hinata was going to do when she got settled was to trap the hell out of this place with seals and spells. She grabbed the paper Konan had left behind and saw that it was a map with a red dot on it.

Because leaving an address was too mainstream.

Annoyed, Hinata sank into her bed. Konan had gotten everything wrong. Apparently, Itachi's sharingan had worked on her. But it made no sense that only a certain extent was forgotten. If he wanted to, he could have wiped her memory clean. Why didn't he? She didn't even remember speaking to him after meeting the other members of Akatsuki.

She touched her forehead never forgetting the dull ache in her right arm. She had a piercing headache all day and briefly wondered why her arm was-

She gasped as she began to remember meeting up with Itachi; the pain of him simply twisting her arm seared into her memory.

What was going on? What was he planning? Why was he trying to . . . save her? Did he have his own agenda? Did she mess up his plans or was he really trying to . . . protect her even? Her head ached more and she almost cursed. She needed to be more careful.

Should she tell Sasuke and the others about this? She should just come clean now before this bites her in the ass later. But that means they would pull her out. They wouldn't risk Hinata being discovered by the other members. And she would never see the enigmatic Uchiha Itachi again.

She groaned as she lay down on her bed. Why was Itachi so hard to read?

Most importantly, why was she happy he had remembered her?

123 Itachi POV 321

"Hey pretty boy," Konan smirked as her hand touched his shoulder. He was meditating in his room but felt her presence long before she had stepped into the house they shared with the rest of the members. She moved away from him as she leaned against his desk, the only thing beside a bed in his room.

"You need to brush up on your skills." She taunted.

Itachi eyes remained closed as he listened to the girl before him.

Konan sighed. Itachi was never any fun; he always ignored her goading. "Hina, you know the chick from last night? She remembers everything."

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. His curtains were drawn but the little light that found it's way through caused him pain. He closed them again.

"For some reason, your Sharingan didn't work on her. Either you didn't use it, or she's way stronger than she looks."

"You have yet to explain your presence." Itachi replied. He had foreseen that his Sharigan wouldn't have worked.

"I don't know what to tell Kabuto." Konan confessed. "We are now a combined group," Konan muttered. "But I don't trust the Sound members and I came to you first. Should I just dispose of her?"

"What did you do?"

"I invited her to our meeting of course. Not only did your Sharingan fail to work, but also, she was still willing to be a part of the group. You lied to us Itachi. You said she tried to abscond."

Itachi remained silent. This girl, Hinata, she was ruining everything. Konan was a ruthless assassin and was very cunning. She wasn't naïve and probably could have told Itachi his plan to his face at this instant.

"I'm going to tell Kabuto you used your Sharingan to keep her from defecting." Konan said as she left the room. Itachi briefly wondered what the girl wanted that she was willing to help him. Unfortunately, he would find out soon enough.

But he would deal with Konan later. He returned to dissecting his new problem, which was the girl with the strange eyes.

When his sharigan first emerged, he found it odd that her eyes seemed to look straight through the genjutsu at him. It hurt his eyes, the intensity of her stare and it left him with a splitting headache. He had to push his chakra levels up to compensate. But she was still knocked out and as he caught her, he couldn't help noting how small she was compared to his large frame.

So she didn't heed his warning? No matter, he would just include her in his plans. Maybe even get a chance to mess with his little brothers head while he was at it.

Speaking of Sasuke, she was obviously working with his little FBI team. Why hadn't she told them about being found out? It was obvious she hadn't mentioned that he had seen her when she had incarcerated Orochimaru. If she had, their paths would have never crossed again.

"Hinata," He murmured her name, tasting it on his tongue. It was a beautiful name, he would ask her for it's meaning before their time together ran out. He would like to ask her what her clan name was as well. He couldn't find out much about her and that piqued his interest more.

Those eyes had captivated him from the moment he laid eyes on her. Each time he saw her, he sought them out. Not only were they beautiful, but also deadly. He didn't understand what it was about them. They were so . . . cold. Somehow, they showed a kind and even tender nature.

She was an oxymoron, a contradiction and thus, mind-boggling. The cocky attitude she expelled didn't suit her but that only made him more fascinated with her. He wondered who she was.

No, it had to be more than that. He _wanted_ to know more about her. If Itachi weren't careful, she would prove to be detrimental to him. His objective was to use the girl for his own plans, not entertain the thought of her any further. But those eye . . .

Why _had_ he save her?

123 End Itachi POV 321

Hinata had nothing to do but wait until night had fallen to try to find the stupid place. She had her orders to try to uncover what the dangerous group had planned, but she wondered if the criminals would trust her enough to tell her any information. She wouldn't ask for it either, if she seemed too interested she would raise suspicion. After all, her story was that she was solely in it for the money.

She kicked a rock as she continued her walk to the house. She still wore the leather jacket, but this time with a white flannel, black jeans and leather boots.

Ino had came earlier and said it was imperative that she took her shopping. Apparently, part of the Hina she was trying to personify was supposed to be some kind of sexy assassin. And Hinata, Ino informed her, was not sexy, at least not willingly.

"These pants are ridiculously tight." She murmured annoyed. Like the outline of her ass in these jeans was really necessary. And she couldn't put her hair in a ponytail. It fell like dark ripples in a waterfall, cascading down her back.

Hinata approached the house and wasn't surprised when the map she held in her hands burned away.

"If we can, we'll track you, just go along with whatever they want." She heard Shikamaru say in her ear. When she was at the house before, the signal kept getting jammed.

"OK." She responded as she pressed the device in her ear.

She entered the house to find it empty save for one person.

"Itachi," she gasped. She shouldn't have been surprised, but seeing him always caught her off guard. She was a lousy assassin.

"We're partners." He said as he walked pass her out of the house. "You took your time getting here." He noted.

"Why do I have to be your partner?" She found herself complaining. Now she couldn't use the ear device.

He ignored her as he quickened his pace.

"I didn't take my time, I got lost." She replied anyways trying to keep up with him. "It's not like I could have stopped and asked for directions." He still said nothing. Hinata wasn't much of a talker, but this silence unnerved her. "Where are we going?"

"Can you teleport?" He asked abruptly as he turned to her.

"What? No." She responded a bit alarmed when he closed the distance between them.

He suddenly grabbed her arms and as Hinata began to struggle, he gripped her arms tightly in warning. Hinata silently understood where this was going. "Can't you just tell me where you're going and I meet you there?" He gently brought her closer as if he was hugging her, his arms wrapping around her waist as her head lay against his chest.

Hinata briefly wondered if he could hear or feel her frantically beating heart as Itachi wondered what kind of shampoo she used for her hair.

She squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them, they were both engulfed in darkness.

"W-Where are we?" She whispered as she moved away from Itachi, with some reluctance. She almost felt comforted by his warmth. They were in a dark room, somewhere far up she noted as she looked out a window and saw the night sky.

Itachi merely walked away. How did he know where to go in this darkness?

"Why the hell are you in the presidents head quarters?" Came Naruto's voice in her ear.

Oh, so that's where she was.

Wait what?

"What's going on, why are you there?" She heard Naruto ask hysterically.

"Naruto, calm down." Shikamaru told the blonde.

"They're not going to assassinate my dad right?" Naruto asked alarmed.

"Too sloppy." Sasuke replied. "Very unlike Itachi."

Wait a second. If she was here that means . . .

"Itachi, we need to go." She whispered as she watched him open a cabinet full of files.

He ignored her and Hinata was ticked off. She grabbed his shoulder from behind. "We have to go now."

"Why are you so adamant that we leave?" Itachi questioned. He glanced at her hand on his shoulder and Hinata removed it from his person.

"Aren't you afraid we might get caught by the secret service?" Hinata asked. Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at her.

Silly question. Why would Itachi Uchiha be afraid?

"Well I am, I don't want to stay here." Hinata said as she looked around. She wanted to use her Byakugan but didn't want to expose her abilities to Itachi. But she was itching to know. Was _he_ here?

"They won't know we're here." Itachi said as he took some files out to read, his sharigan lazily swirling as he read in the dark.

"Do you even know who's a part of the secret service?" Hinata asked exasperated.

"Do I need to?"

"You might want to." Came a voice behind them.

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_ Hinata screamed inside her head as she instantly recognized the voice. Why didn't she sense his approach?!

Itachi didn't seem to look alarmed as he returned the file to the cabinet. That was until he looked up, his expression turning from boredom to slight irritation. "Why does he have the same eyes as you?" he asked Hinata but she couldn't answer as she looked on with trepidation.

"Hello Hinata-sama." Neji Hyuga greeted as he recognized his cousin, his Byakugan in full effect. With dread, Hinata watched as he moved in a stance she was all too familiar with as he smirked at them. "You're in my range."

A/N: Here comes trouble! Sorry, I'm hella excited to bring Neji into my story, I'm sort of obsessed with him if you couldn't tell by my username. I dropped hints that he would appear, that's who Hinata was comparing Itachi to earlier in the chapter. Don't worry, I know these Ita/Hina moments have been lacking but they're just feeling each other out, after all, Hinata is suspicious of him (and they just met, and he's an assassin while she's a cop and . . . you get the point). Chemistry will soon come (maybe even in the next chapter)! Promise!

Please Review (let me know if I wrote Itachi well (in character)!

Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The Insidious Effects of Love

Chapter 3: Lace and Other Fatal Attractions

123 321

Sasuke sighed where he sat in Ino's chair, his feet propped up on her desk as he watched Naruto hyperventilate. Ino was by Naruto's desk, trying to calm him down, but her soothing words had no affect on him. Naruto was scared shitless that his father was the target for the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound, but Sasuke knew Itachi too well. Whatever they were planning, didn't involve the President, well at least not yet. Whoever Hinata was with at the President's headquarters wouldn't kill-

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Annoyed (didn't they know he was already on a mission?!), he picked up and barked, "What?!"

"Neji reported that Uchiha Itachi and someone named Hyuga Hinata has broken into the Presidents headquarters."

"Hello to you too Tenten." Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes at the tomboy who lacked social manners even more so than him. "Yes, I already kn-" His eyes grew wide as he realized what she had just said as he scrambled to sit up straight in his seat. "Did you just say Itachi is there?!"

He could practically envision the girl's smirk. "Glad you finally woke up Sasuke. Neji already went to detain them."

"What? Neji?" Sasuke said trying to clear his mind as the others gave him confused looks. Shit, Neji was good. A little _too_ good. "We need Neji to stand down."

"What? Why! They're criminals!" Tenten yelled at him. "You're just upset we get to bust Itachi instead of you!"

"No!" Sasuke yelled, even though he doubted they would be able to simply '_bust_' Itachi. "That girl is working with us, she's undercover! We can't have Neji killing her!"

"Aw shit," Tenten cursed annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us from before?" her voiced was muffled as she yelled, "Lee I'm going after Neji!" then Sasuke heard her clearly ask in disbelief, "So you just want us to let them go?!"

"Yes, we have to know what they're planning, if you somehow managed to capture Itachi, which I highly doubt you could, that won't stop their plans!" Sasuke yelled into the phone.

"Ok alright!" Tenten yelled back ignoring Sasuke's jab about Itachi. "I hope Neji didn't already-" he heard Tenten's screams just before the phone disconnected.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as Ino and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke.

"We have to get to the President's headquarters." Sasuke sighed before he stood and began to make a call for back up.

123 321

Hinata promptly tore ass as she fled pass Itachi deeper into the room but still felt Neji's rotation cut into her back. Ugh, definitely feeling _that_ in the morning.

She fell to the floor knowing that if she didn't get the fuck out of there she would either be killed or . . . well, killed.

"Seems like your partner has fled." She heard Neji mock her as he took a menacing step toward Hinata. She hesitantly looked back from where she lay on the floor.

Seeing her cousin again was bittersweet. She was happy to see a familiar face from her past . . . but him trying to kill her ruined the family reunion.

"Get up," Neji snapped with his Byakugan blazing. "Hinata-sama." He added. He would not face her cowering on the floor.

Hinata got up to face him. "What did I tell you about calling me "sama"?" she asked as they both took their stances, her Byakugan finally activated.

"Your jeans are indecently tight." Neji decided to respond with a frown at her attire.

"If I told you that you couldn't kill me because I'm undercover would you be upset?" she asked him instead. Reasoning with him was pointless, but she had to try.

"You grew out your hair." Neji mentioned, as he looked her over.

Hinata blinked. "Are you ignoring me?" she asked him. They still stood in their stances. Neji couldn't move because he was inside Hinata's range and vice versa. It was a waiting game to see who would attack first.

"It suits you." He went on to say.

So he _was_ ignoring her.

"Hanabi still talks about you." Hinata said softly. Neji moved, but only a tiny fraction to the left.

"I miss you." Hinata added just before she attacked.

123 321

"What's going on in there?" Sasuke asked an agent as he stood outside the Presidents tower with Naruto. Sasuke looked up at the towering building and wondered just what the hell Itachi was doing in there.

"We don't know." The agent murmured as he looked at a computer. "We can't communicate with anybody from inside. No one is responding."

"My dad," Naruto added. "Where's my dad? He's not answering my calls."

"Secret service moved him as soon as it was known that Itachi was in the building." The agent replied as he looked up at Naruto. "Don't worry kid, your dad's safe."

"Itachi got them." Sasuke sighed thinking about the unresponsive agents. "Naruto, looks like we have to clean this mess up." Naruto grinned at him, no longer worried about his father. "You ready?" he asked.

"Believe it." Naruto grinned as his once blue eyes began to turn red.

123 321

Hinata hid behind a desk but then cursed herself for it. Neji was a fucking _Byakugan_ user. Hiding wasn't something she could do. But the kick to the jaw Hinata managed to sneak in knocked the Byakugan right off of his face; but only for a moment. She was now bleeding and coughing up blood as she felt her chakra points mercilessly close. Her Byakugan began to recede as her chakra finally shut down. The pain she felt had her doubling over again as more blood spilled through her lips. The fact that she used her Byakugan for so long added to her suffering. Before everything that happened . . . she was almost as good as Neji was now.

Feeling his presence, Hinata wiped her mouth, relinquishing the past once more, before standing up and looking Neji in the eye as he stood in the doorway observing her. She should have waited him out; Neji was a master at defense. She shouldn't have made the first move. He easily deflected and attacked accordingly. He had a few bruises here and there but was way better off than Hinata.

"I know you think I enjoy doing this," Neji began as he slowly approached Hinata who was nursing a bruised arm. "And I do. A little." She smirked at his words before stumbling and leaning against the wall to hold her up. It pained her to hear that from Neji, but she wasn't going to lie down and die. "But you know my orders Hinata. I have to kill you."

"I know." Hinata whispered. "I'm sorry." She replied.

Neji hesitated; a conflicting look graced his usually stoic features for a couple of seconds, before he looked behind him. "Well, look who's back." He said as Itachi now stood in the doorway.

His sharingan began to glow in the dark room and Neji laughed.

"Genjutsu?" he taunted as he turned to face Itachi. He stared him straight in the eyes as he smirked at him, "That's not going to work on m-" he fumbled. Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Neji eyes widened in shock. His eyes then narrowed and looked like he was concentrating as more veins surrounded his eyes. Neji then muttered something intelligible before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor.

"What did you do to Neji?!" Hinata asked, not noticing how Itachi slightly swayed as he approached her. She jumped over the desk and kneeled beside Neji, as she rested his head on her lap. Hinata gently brushed his hair to the side of his face.

Itachi gave her a look. "He was going to kill you."

Hinata looked up at him with a glare. "What happened to the rest of the secret service?" She asked when she noticed Neji was still breathing. Barely.

"Disposed of."

"Ok go-" Hinata whole body shivered and she moved to the side as she coughed up more blood. Shit, jumping over the desk didn't help matters. But at least she didn't have to worry about Tenten and Lee now.

"Why does he have to kill you?" Itachi asked as he continued approaching her. If they didn't get out of here now they would be apprehended. He sensed that his brother was nearby.

"B-Because I'm a c-criminal n-now." Hinata said while trying to catch her breath. Even though Itachi knew the truth, she still had a cover to maintain.

"There's something else. If you had met him on different circumstances he would have still tried to kill you." Itachi said as he finally reached her and looked at Hinata expectantly.

Hinata looked at her cousin one last time before slowly getting up and allowing herself to be carried in Itachi's outstretched arms. "Just take me home." She muttered.

123 321

"I know we were suppose to let them go anyways," Naruto began as he looked around the destroyed office. He went over to Neji who was lying unconscious on the floor to check his pulse. Stooping down, he touched the Hyuga's neck and felt his abnormally hot skin. Like he had a fever or something. Once he noted that Neji was indeed still alive, he glanced back at Sasuke from his crouched position on the floor.

"But still, not being able to at least glimpse them leaving kinda bums me out." Naruto sighed as his red eyes returned to their deep sea blue color.

Sasuke glared out the window and cursed the night sky. When they had finally reached the room, they found Neji lying unconscious and a room devoid of Itachi. "We'll catch him. Soon."

123 321

Hinata snuggled deeper into her sheets the next morning. Yes, her body ached, but shit, at least she was alive to feel it. She had honestly thought Neji would have killed her. That she would have died last night.

Somehow Itachi's Sharingan worked on Neji. Well, not somehow, because it worked on her before. But it was still impressive. To knock someone out who had mastered the Byakugan. Yup, she now understood why everybody went ape shit over Itachi.

Speaking of Itachi, she finally remembered seeing him sway as he walked. Was he hurt? She opened her eyes and stretched before she screamed and toppled out of her bed.

"Shut. Up." Itachi retorted irritated at her.

"W-What a-are you d-doing i-in m-my bed?!" Hinata screamed. She was too embarrassed to try to sound upset. She was stripped down to her underwear, which was a black and red lace bra with matching lace bikini styled undies (courtesy of Ino who said she had to be sexy underneath her clothes too).

She peeked over the bed, where she tried to hide herself, and noted that the said Uchiha was indeed sprawled and tangled in her sheets. His right arm was thrown over his face, as if he was trying to hide his eyes and nurse a headache.

"You're hurt?" she asked confused. She looked down from his face and saw that he was now wearing a black tank with dark pants. While staring at his biceps, Hinata noted that Itachi didn't appear to have any serious cuts or bruises. Just a few scratches here and there.

"His eyes," Itachi began as he removed his hand and glared at Hinata. "The veins coming from his eyes, it somehow increased his ability to look through my genjutsu."

Hinata stared at him. Itachi's face was angular and sharp, hosting one of the most irresistible pair of eyes she ever saw. His onyx eyes seemed to once again ensnare her own and she seemed lost in a trance as she stared into them.

Holy shit.

Itachi was hot.

"So you mean to tell me all you have is a big headache?" she asked him, trying to ignore his eyes as she focused on his forehead. If that was the case, he was even more powerful than she thought.

"Healing you didn't exactly help."

"You _stripped_ me?!" Hinata screeched, making Itachi wince from how loud she became.

"I _healed_ you," Itachi snapped. He had to remove her clothing to heal the deeper gashes Neji caused with his kunai. After doing that, he was too drained to leave and just shrugged off his coat and shoes before falling asleep with the girl before him now.

Hinata straightened up as she noticed that Itachi had already seen the goods. "I don't usually wear this." She said embarrassed.

"I don't care about your frilly underwear."

Hinata glared at him as she crossed her arms, wondering for a split second why she didn't simply leave and get dressed. Maybe she liked when he looked at her like that.

"Then stop looking at them." She didn't know what compelled her to say that. Itachi glanced back up at her eyes from previously staring at her detailed lace crotch. Sexy underwear, Hinata decided, made her do and say strange things. Like what she was doing now.

She climbed back into bed with Itachi.

"You're not scared?" he asked her. She was always skittish around him.

"You came back for me." She replied, opting to ignore him as she pulled the sheets over herself and turned away from his piercing warm eyes. No light came from the window and she was still sleepy. It must have been dawn by how dark it was still.

"Only because I need you for the time being." Itachi told her.

"Well until then, _shut up_."

123 Itachi POV 321

After Hinata mumbled some location of were she was staying, she was already loosing consciousness from the amount of blood lost, Itachi quickly teleported.

Everything looked blurry to him and the searing ache lodged in his head throbbed each time he moved. He wasn't used to this feeling, this feeling of pain and the agony that came along with it.

It was one thing to see through his genjutsu, but to defend against it by twisting the nature of his genjutsu into his very own attack was what got Itachi so . . . so fucked. It was almost unheard of to be so . . . clever. Next time he saw the man with the strange eyes and long brown hair, he would not hesitate, he would finish the job. Quickly.

The only thing that saved Itachi from his brain exploding was the fact that the man, Neji was what Hinata had called him, was obviously inexperienced with creating a genjutsu of his own with his eyes. He was an amateur but boy did he learn fast. Well, he was a part of the Anbu, a secret service group. Not just anybody could join. He shouldn't have underestimated him.

Realizing he had dosed off, Itachi looked at the girl asleep in his arms. Her long midnight blue hair shined from streaks of light the moon offered through the window that was left open. Her hair framed her uncommon features. Hinata's milky fair complexion showed smooth skin and her long thick lashes Itachi knew hosted soft yet cold lilac colored eyes. Her full pink lips parted lightly as she breathed.

It was then Itachi noticed she was still bleeding from her wounds. He looked around and found himself sitting with the girl on her bed. He couldn't just dump her here with her injuries and leave. He had some knowledge of healing minor injuries; he could easily heal her, even with this piercing headache. He looked at Hinata and noticed that her clothes, which were dirty from being scuffed up by Neji, covered some of her wounds.

He began to strip the girl, removing her shirt, pants and the boots she wore, as he healed small gashes on her arms, stomach, back, and legs. This was odd, Itachi noted. For someone who's intent was to obviously kill the girl, Neji didn't try that hard. When he had attacked Itachi, he didn't hesitate to kill him in cold blood. Hinata's wounds made her bleed excessively and that was why she was weak. Each gash on her person was short and precise, as if Neji himself knew what he was doing. There was no way Hinata would have died due to these wounds. She would have been weakened and thus have fainted, but not have died.

Either Neji was only trying to make a show of killing Hinata, or he was slowly tearing the girl to shreds with his slow calculated attacks and thus, was a sadist. Either which way, it proved to be a very interesting story. Itachi wondered why Neji was forced to kill the girl beyond his Anbu duties and yet, try to protect her from her fate, and the latter was where did such hatred for the stern, yet soft-spoken girl stem?

Too much thinking, Itachi grimaced as his headache pulsed leaving him almost nauseous. His chakra levels were depleted from knocking out every single guard in the President's Tower, teleporting, and healing Hinata added to his weakened state.

Itachi rested a now healed Hinata onto her bed in just her underwear. Shrugging off his Akatsuki cloak, where he wore just a black vest underneath with black pants, and taking off his shoes, he lay beside her. He wasn't worried she would wake and find him, the girl was out like a light and he only needed a bit of rest. He would be gone before she even knew he was there. He stared out the window, noting that dawn was fast approaching. He would leave before then.

Suddenly, the girl next to him rolled over and her head now lay on his chest as her left leg moved itself over his own. Itachi silently regarded her as Hinata's small hands gripped his shirt as she held on tightly to Itachi's side. He turned his face to get a better view of her and the look of turbulent confliction upon Hinata's face seem to trouble the girl into a restless sleep. As he stared at her differing features, Itachi couldn't help but wonder about who this girl was and the past she was hiding.

She moved again, this time facing the opposite direction, her back facing Itachi's. Slightly amused, Itachi propped himself up on his left arm and looked at her. Her thick hair lay, spilled against the white sheets and he didn't hesitate as he picked up a few strands with his right hand, and watched as it fell through the cracks of his fingers. In a fit of dark humor, he wondered if she too, would slip between them.

Hinata snuggled deeper into Itachi's side before her eyes slowly opened, showing two glowing lilac orbs as the moon's light gave them an evangelical appearance. She stretched before looking around confused. She turned her head and focused her moon light eyes on Itachi. Right before screaming and scrambling away from him as she scooted right off the bed.

Itachi sighed as he fell on his back, covering his face with his arm. Did she have to scream so loud? "Shut. Up." he retorted irritated at her.

"W-What a-are you d-doing i-in m-my bed?!" Hinata screamed. Again. Itachi fought the urge to sigh.

"You're hurt?" He heard her ask confused.

"His eyes," Itachi began as he removed his hand and glared at Hinata. "The veins coming from his eyes, it somehow increased his ability to look through my genjutsu."

The girl simply stared at him. He felt a tad bit unnerved at how her pale eyes seemed to look over his entire face. She shook her head a little before looking elsewhere.

"So you mean to tell me all you have is a big headache?" Hinata asked him. She was avoiding the question.

"Healing you didn't exactly help." Itachi responded, deciding to not ask her more as he looked up at the ceiling. And it wasn't just a simple _headache_! How dare she mock him!

"You _stripped_ me?!" Hinata screeched, making Itachi wince. Didn't he tell her to shut up?

"I _healed_ you," Itachi snapped. Maybe he _should_ have dumped her and left.

"I don't usually wear this." Hinata explained after a few moments about her underclothing as she straightened up. Itachi glanced back at the girl who was previously cowering behind her bed. He almost raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even noticed her lack of clothing.

She wore a black bra with a deep plunge and dark red lace. The red lace created a dark swirling pattern all over the fabric and Hinata's breast looked as if it would spill over. If he wasn't careful, just the very thought of Hinata would destroy him. If he didn't know better, he was feeling . . . attracted to her.

"I don't care about your frilly underwear." Itachi responded, feigning disinterest when he was anything but. He was a man after all.

As she glared at him, Itachi's eyes wandered down toward the intricately designed lace underwear she was wearing. The pattern seemed to be of a budding rose, the vines surrounding it laying right in the middle of her-

"Then stop looking at them." Hinata retorted as Itachi glanced back up at her eyes from previously staring at her detailed lace crotch.

One minute, she was a frantic mess, the next confident and mature. A mystery indeed.

As she climbed back into bed with Itachi, this time he raised his eyebrow.

"You're not scared?" Itachi asked Hinata.

"You came back for me." Was her reply as Hinata went back under the covers on her side of the bed.

"Only because I need you for the time being." Itachi warned her. Nothing would get in his way. He sacrificed too much for anything to dare mess up his plans, at least he hoped he had.

"Well until then, _shut up_." Hinata murmured, already asleep.

A/N: I know, not exactly hot and steamy but it's heading in the right direction, no? Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and gave me their opinions as well as added this story to their favs or story alert! I was so happy to find out so many people liked it enough to do so! Please, keep reviewing and thanks once again, I really appreciate it! This story has a lot of suspense and mystery to it, and it's going to be slow at first, but don't worry, once it picks up you won't regret continuing to read it.

Please Review

Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

The Insidious Effects of Love

Chapter 4: Another Chance

1234 3214

_"Hinata-sama," Neji said softly as he looked up at her from his crouched position on the floor. "You don't have to do this." He was kneeling in front of her, waiting for her chakra to reach its max._

_ "Yes nii-san." Hinata said as she began collecting chakra at the balls of her fingertips and the veins surrounding her eyes. "I have to."_

_ "If you do this, you do realize what will happen?" Neji asked as he slowly took off his black headband, revealing the Hyuga branch seal branded on his forehead._

_ As Hinata outstretched hands reached for him, Neji continued. "If you do this, I will have to kill you."_

_ Hinata paused slightly before activating her Byakugan. "I'm already dead."_

"Wake up!" a disgruntled Uchiha growled as he tried to wake Hinata up from her nightmare.

"Sasuke, be more gentle." Ino scolded him as Sasuke shook Hinata awake.

"Wh-what?" Hinata murmured as she opened her eyes and noticed Sasuke was hovering over her with a glare on his face. She sat up in bed as the sheets fell to her waist and looked around confused at finding Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke in her bedroom. "How did you guys-"

"Master key," Shikamaru answered as he held the hotel card in his hand before sliding it into his right front pocket. "Sorry to be so abrupt but we need you to um, get dressed, and go over what transpired last night."

Hinata looked down and finally realized she was only wearing a bra as the sheets around her waist covered her underwear. Well that explained why the blonde kept looking away from her. Naruto would usually greet her with a sunny smile but he was avoiding her gaze with a dark blush over his features.

"O-ok," Hinata blushed as she pulled the sheets up to cover herself, "I'll d-do t-that." She managed to say as everybody filed out of her bedroom.

When the door finally closed, Hinata slumped and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Why was she thinking of that? Why would she dream that sad memory? She felt her forehead and pushed the nauseous feeling back down in her throat. Her eyes pulsed from her using her Byakugan so much recently.

Of course, it's because she saw Neji again . . . it's been what? Five years? That means she's been five years on the run. Hiding, from an inevitable fate.

Hinata sighed as she rubbed her face. Now after so long, after she was starting to think she was safe, her life was once again tangled with her ex-family and Hanabi's life was now at stake. Hinata had no choice but to back out of this FBI mission and tuck her tail in and run. This wouldn't have happened if she weren't so sloppy in the first place.

What was she thinking? Becoming a cop and using her real name?! It was just stupid, and now she along with Hanabi would pay for it. She wondered briefly if Kiba would still be there for her, would he leave or stay? She also wondered where she could run to, what new identity she would have to create to protect herself and her sister. Forced to hide once again . . .

Hinata sighed. Was she just going to run away again? Was this really her fate for the rest of her life?

"I need to think this over some more." Hinata muttered to herself as she climbed out of bed. She didn't know what she was going to do. She subconsciously looked around. Were they watching her all now? Where was Neji?

Hinata shook her head as she looked through her closet for some clothes. She would have to shower later seeing that the impatient Sasuke Uchiha was outside waiting for her report.

Speaking of Uchiha's, where the fuck was Itachi?

123 321

"Where were you last night?" The blue haired kunoichi asked as Itachi entered the hide out. She was the only one that Itachi could sense there.

"And what happened to Hina?" Konan asked another question before continuing to shape a thin white piece of paper in her hands. She was a master at creating origami and it looked like, as she fiddled with the paper indifferently, that it was effortless for her.

"She was injured. I healed her." Itachi responded. Not one used to being questioned, he began to walk to his room but was stopped by Konan who spoke up.

"Your chakra levels are extremely low. Resting at Hina's place evidently was not enough." Konan grinned at Itachi's back once she saw him stiffened. "You should have Kabuto heal you." she smirked at Itachi before she placed the finished white origami rose in her hair. "He's in the basement. Hopefully he won't turn you into a toad or clone you." With that said, and after replacing her rose on the right side of her head, Konan continued out the door.

Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes. She was _so_ annoying. And nosey as fuck.

But if Konan assumed his chakra levels to be so low then it most likely was. The fact that he couldn't even sense Kabuto in the manor spoke volumes. He wondered who else he was unable to detect.

As he headed to the basement, he swore to kill the white haired scientist if he tried to pull anything. He knew Kabuto was fascinated with his eyes and had really sticky fingers. Everything Kabuto touched he wanted and eventually got.

Slightly irritated for having to ask for help, he thought he'd get his mind off that fact by thinking things over.

He was getting sloppy. Itachi hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep with Hinata before he abruptly woke up, his body screaming at him to run. He had sensed his brother's chakra signature and had fled, removing his very presence from the girl's home so Sasuke wouldn't notice it.

But what kept bothering him was why he was doing all of this for the girl. He didn't even know her! She had no connection to his past; everybody who did was dead, save for Sasuke.

He paused slightly in his walk.

Or did she? Did he know her from before? Was that why he was subconsciously trying to . . . protect her? Hinata Hyuga, for some odd reason, that name was familiar. It was at the tip of his tongue from the very first moment he laid eyes on her in the alleyway.

"Come in." he heard Kabuto say as he approached the basement. Itachi pushed open the door and a cold dead air filtered through from inside the basement, which smelled like dank mold and blood.

"Oh, well look at you." Kabuto chuckled, already sensing Itachi's low chakra levels. "Need a pick me up?" he joked while holding up a jar of something . . . bubbling.

"Remember that we are now a part of the same organization." Itachi said coldly. "If something was to happen to me, I assure you, your group wouldn't stand a chance against my forces now that Orochimaru is apprehended."

"Yes, well I am the new leader of the Hidden in the Sound, now that Orochimaru is in custody in deed," Kabuto smiled as he pushed up his glasses. "Have it ever occurred to you that I might not have the same agenda as that Snake?"

Itachi merely stared at Kabuto. Kabuto looked at him once more and laughed. "Oh, nothing ever escapes your eyes, now does it Uchiha?" Kabuto motioned to a medical bed he kept in the dark room. "Shall we begin?"

123 321

"What were the files he was reading?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"I don't know!" Hinata yelled. "I keep telling you, Itachi took me to the President head quarters and read something, he never told me what it was! And then, even if he was going to, Neji showed up and attacked us."

"So Neji fought against Itachi?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yes." Hinata answered him. After Neji had kicked her ass of course.

"And after Neji was defeated . . . ?" Shikamaru waited for her to continue.

"I guess Itachi sensed Sasuke and Naruto coming and we left." Hinata continued to say.

"No wonder Neji is still alive." Sasuke said. "Itachi would have finished him if he hadn't sensed us."

Hinata didn't think that was the case. He could have killed Neji easily after knocking him out; she was in no condition to stop Itachi from murdering her cousin. But he hadn't.

"Now we have to figure out what files those were." Naruto thought out loud. "We need you to find out." He said turning to Hinata.

Hinata took a sip of water from where she was leaning against the wall watching everybody in her living room. "How is she going to do that?" Ino asked thoughtfully. "You did say Itachi returned the files after he finished reading them right?" She asked as she turned to look at Hinata.

"Yes, he didn't take them with him." Hinata said. "It's not like I can break into his room and read the files he stole because he didn't steal them in the first place."

"Argh," Shikamaru sighed as he finished drinking his beer. "This is so troublesome. You're just gonna have to spy on the organization."

"W-What?!" Hinata sputtered. "How am I going to spy on an _assassin_ organization?!"

"That seems near impossible." Ino agreed.

"You're a Hyuga aren't you?" Sasuke asked her. He looked Hinata in the eyes. "Aren't Hyuga's supposed to be stealthy?" he took a sip of the coffee he was sipping at her coffee table from where he was opposite of Hinata.

"She's not a Hyuga." Shikamaru butted in.

Naruto blinked, "What do you mean?" He asked Shikamaru.

"Sorry," Shikamaru gave a dry smirk at Hinata, "But Sasuke made me do a background check on you. I had to get permission from the Hyuga's, but after going through both theirs and our database, you aren't even a part of their clan. You don't exist as a Hyuga, you're just fortunate enough to share the same last name." Shikamaru shrugged.

"But, she looks like a Hyuga." Naruto replied while looking at Hinata. He briefly worked with Neji and he would never forget those eyes.

"Not really, her hair isn't the same brown color and she's so small." Ino laughed. Hyuga's were practically bred for fighting. They were graceful yet tall and strong, not curvy and petite.

"Shikamaru's right," Hinata shrugged. "I just have the same last name."

"You made us think you were a real Hyuga." Sasuke said with a glare.

Hinata shrugged again, "It's not like I had time to explain that I'm not with everything going on."

"Also if you read her background," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "She's really boring, not exactly a life a Hyuga would live. High school, some college. Became a cop." Shikamaru listed while fighting another yawn. Hinata gave him a look and he continued speaking. "Also, the Hyuga's themselves denied her existence. They had no idea who the hell Hinata was."

"Wait," Hinata said as she straightened up. "You went to the Hyuga's?"

"Yeah, I had to make sure. What was that guys name again? Oh yes, Hia-"

"Hiashi Hyuga." Hinata finished for him.

"You know him?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Hinata closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Of course." Hinata responded after looking up at Sasuke. "People keep getting me confused for them so it only makes sense that I looked up who they were. Hiashi Hyuga, he's the leader isn't he?"

"He sure is," Shikamaru muttered. "And such a drag too."

"He really does have a stick stuck up his ass." Naruto added. "I remember him from a meeting at some council thing I went to with my dad." Hinata had to remind herself that Naruto was the President's son. "He's head of the Konaha's elite military force, the Anbu."

"My dad used to be the head." Sasuke said grimly. "Anyways," he continued. "Now that we have established the fact that Hinata Hyuga is not that kind of Hyuga, can we continue?"

"Fine," Ino said with a roll of her eyes as she was the one taking notes. She looked through her notepad. "So far we know that the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound have a plan. A plan, which involves information from the President's headquarters. And yeah, that's all we know."

"Are you serious?!" Sasuke screamed in a fit of uncharacteristic rage as he flung the empty cup of coffee across the room. Hinata was in the line of fire and instead of dodging, she caught the cup.

Annoyed, she fiddled with the handle as everybody stared at her in shock.

"Kakashi isn't going to like this." Naruto sighed as he continued the discussion when Hinata opted to remain quiet. "We've been on this case with Hinata for what, three days now? And that's all we got?"

"Yeah, it's moving kind of slow." Shikamaru said as he scratched his head. "I'll go talk to Choji and see what information he can find for me." He stood and nodded his head to Hinata. "Thanks for having us over." He grinned, never mind the fact that they entered without her permission.

123 321

"What?" Kiba asked shocked a couple of hours after Sasuke's team had left Hinata's hotel room.

"Hiashi knows everything. I think you're in danger." Hinata whispered on her cell phone. Although everyone had left a good while ago, she still felt their cramping presence in her spacious hotel room. She was currently rummaging through her closet for clothes to wear. She held up some possible prospects as she inspected the clothes.

"Hiashi? Your _dad_ Hiashi?" she heard Kiba asked incredulously, making her drop the clothes she finally found on the bed.

"Shhhhh!" Hinata whispered fiercely not wanting Hanabi to overhear Kiba.

"Ok, ok, shit man." Kiba grumbled as he briefly looked into the living room where Hanabi was watching a drama. Seeing that Hanabi was occupied, he continued his conversation where he was in the kitchen. "So you think that just because he's aware that you are indeed alive, like he always knew you were these pass five years, he suddenly knows where Hanabi is?"

'_Well when you say it like that_,' Hinata thought feeling foolish. "Well, I'm just warning you! He's going to be looking for me actively now. It's been five years, I doubt he will forgive and forget." She grumbled.

"Well this is going to have to wait until after the game." Kiba told her. "It's on in like 5 minutes."

"KIBA!"

"Holy shit!" Kiba cursed at Hinata after she yelled into his sensitive ear. "Oh my God! The fuck Hinata?! I'm joking woman! Can't you take a joke anymore?!" She knew his ears must have been hurting from her screaming.

"WELL!" Hinata began to yell but after having Kiba shriek curses once more she tried to calm down. "Well, this isn't a matter to joke about!" she said crossly as she began heading to the bathroom.

"Hinata, we've been through this before." Kiba grumbled as she heard him opening a cabinet in the kitchen and sniffing. She wondered briefly what he was looking for. "This is what? Our 20th time packing up and moving in the entire five years we've been hiding? We'll get through this like how we got through everything else. Together." Kiba finished.

Hinata bit her lip. "Kiba, I'm glad you're there for me, but-" she heard the man groan on the other line.

"You're seriously out of peanut butter?" he complained.

"Kiba!"

"I was joking! Shit woman!" Kiba sighed, "And I know that tone, you're trying to get rid of me aren't you? I told you from the very beginning when you decided to run away. I'll always be there for you. If you feel like we have to move tomorrow I'll be ready in a snap."

"Kiba," Hinata murmured as a lone tear fell down her face. She was so thankful to have him in her life.

"Don't start crying on me." Kiba ordered Hinata. He never could stand to see her cry. "I'll let Shino know so he can look into it and I want you to make sure we really have to move before telling Hanabi."

"Ok," Hinata sniffed. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Kiba said, but before Hinata could hang up he continued. "Oh, and Hinata,"

"Yes?"

"You really are out of peanut butter."

"Then go get some!" Hinata yelled at him before hanging up. That damn dog. She smiled to herself. She felt better just hearing his voice.

So it's been decided. She would have to give it her all. She will use this FBI case to get the information she needed before deciding to move or not. Once she was certain of Hanabi's safety, only then she could decide if she would continue the case.

She was such a bad person.

Hinata had just made plans to use Sasuke and the others for herself. She sighed as she finally stepped inside the shower she had promised herself earlier. Karma would catch up with her eventually, but until she had, Hinata would protect Hanabi with her life.

She washed her hair with a mild lavender scented shampoo and wished for the days when it was shorter and more manageable. Not one for leisurely baths, once she was finished, Hinata quickly turned off the water and grabbed the towel that was hanging just outside the tub as she dried her body.

The cold air pricked her skin and she moved the shower curtain to the side as she stepped out only to find her clothes missing. Annoyed, she must have forgotten to pick back up the clothes she dropped after Kiba's outburst on the phone, she opened the bathroom door with the towel draping her body.

She quickly moved to her closet and stooped down to pick up the forgotten clothes only to flinch as she straightened up.

"How do you do that?" She asked wearily as she turned to see Neji leaning against the opposite end on her bedroom wall. He had always managed to sneak up on her in the past. His long brown hair now fell to his waist in its usual low ponytail and he wore the standard Anbu uniform. A bird mask was casually strewn around his neck as he observed Hinata with his eyes.

He ignored her as he looked around her room briefly. His eyes returned to her and he looked her over. "You're healed." His Byakugan was activated and as he stared into her eyes, he changed his answer. "Your eyes never did heal."

Hinata simply stared at him as she ignored the prodigy's statement. "I'm now aware of your little undercover case." After Neji awoke from being unconscious, the FBI briefed him. "But to be healed by _that_ Uchiha, just how deep are you in?"

"Why are you here?" Hinata ignored his question. "H-How did you find me?"

Neji took a menacing step forward as Hinata took a step back.

"I can always find you."

"B-But-"

"Yes, I know where Hanabi is." Neji interrupted her. "I've always known."

Hinata body went frigid as she stared in disbelief at her cousin. "Then why are you allowing me to stay alive? Why haven't you come after us yet?"

Neji shrugged. "The Hyuga's have been busy. The elders are having fun with their new found rise to power in Konaha after the Uchiha's were wiped out."

"That still doesn't explain-"

"Maybe I've been stalling your demise."

"Be careful nii-san." Hinata warned him. He took a great risk coming here. With the Hyuga clan always watching . . . he must be careful of what he said.

"I have a message for you." Neji said after a moment.

"Neji," Hinata began as she closed her eyes. He couldn't keep . . . protecting her like this. "I accept my fate. Just do it!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Even if I told you there was a possibility that you could rejoin the clan?" he said softly.

"Rejoin? How can I ever go back when they don't even claim my existence?" Hinata whispered skeptical.

"As the leader."

Hinata paused. "Neji-"

"I can't stay any longer. But, I think . . . this can be fixed." Neji murmured the last part as he glanced outside. "I believe our answer lies within the Uchiha's decimation." He said thoughtfully.

"Neji," Hinata sighed. "It's over, like I told you all those years ago. I'm already dead."

"And yet," Neji began before making the necessary hand signs. "You're still breathing." Hinata heard him say before disappearing into thin air.

If what Neji said was true, there was more to it than rejoining the Hyuga clan. It meant she could finally rest from being hunted from her own clan. It meant Hanabi could return safely and grow up in a stable environment. It meant she would get another chance . . .

It would also mean a lot of bloodshed.

123 321

"I'm surprised my brother didn't set your room up with bugs." Itachi said later on that night.

"He did." Hinata said. Of course the paranoid Uchiha set the bugs to record what was going on in her hotel room. And Sasuke was Itachi's brother? Now that truly did explain Sasuke's obsession, Itachi wasn't simply a clan member; he was his blood.

"Where are they?" Itachi asked as he looked at Hinata, ensnaring her eyes with his own. He was still talking about the tape recording bugs Sasuke set up all over her room.

"Still in the room. I put a seal over it so that he hears my neighbors room instead of mines." Never mind the fact that she had to spy on her neighbor to ascertain he wasn't some weirdo.

Itachi nodded his head as Hinata gave him a strange look. "How did you get in?" After she had sealed the bugs, Hinata had sealed and trapped the room. That was after Konan left her room after her first, and hopefully last, visit. Now that she thought of it, how the hell did Neji get in?

"You will need to do better to keep me out."

Hinata made a face at his slightly cocky attitude. "Why are we here?" she asked him.

"I must speak with you." Itachi said as he continued looking at her from where he sat on his bed.

"But why here?" Hinata looked over Itachi's room and couldn't say she was surprised with only finding a bed and desk inside.

"This room is completely sealed. No one will be able to disturb or overhear us."

Hinata stared at him. "I never got the memo, but why are you Konaha's most wanted?"

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow at her. "I murdered my clan."

_"I believe our answer lies within the Uchiha's decimation."_ Hinata heard Neji's voice echo in her head.

She took a deep breath before asking her next question. "When did this occur?"

Itachi paused for a few moments. "Five years ago."

Hinata's whole body froze. That's the exact time she ran away . . . was it a coincidence?

"Now that I've answered your questions, you will answer mines."

Hinata crossed her arms and waited.

"You have your own agenda. You're not teaming up with my brother to apprehend me." But she thought he was going to ask a question? He sounded too sure to be asking.

"I started out wanting to." Hinata answered honestly. "Because I feared that capturing Orochimaru meant his "friends" would try to come after me, thus threatening my sister's life. I wanted to get rid of the threat."

"Why didn't you just let the FBI put you in witness protection?"

"Because that would mean being sheltered and supervised. If someone was to snoop into my life . . ." Hinata paused as she thought of the Hyuga clan.

"You're a Hyuga."

"No, I just have the same name as them." Hinata denied.

"Hiashi Hyuga had two daughters." Itachi began as he got up from his bed. Hinata inched back as Itachi came a couple of steps in front of her. "The heiress, Hinata Hyuga, and the younger one, Hanabi Hyuga."

Hinata eyes widened. She thought all of that information was hidden? She thought the Hyuga's had gotten rid of it so no one would ever figure it out! Not even Shikamaru found anything! "H-How did-"

She paused as she looked up into Itachi's alluring obsidian eyes.

Itachi raised an eyebrow again. Hinata touched her forehead confused for a second.

Oh no, it was happening again, she realized after remembering Neji's reference to her eyes.

_"Your eyes never did heal."_

"Hinata?" Itachi questioned as everything became blurry to her.

She could have sworn she heard Itachi call her name once more before she fainted.

123 321

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru as he walked into his office annoyed. He wanted to keep monitoring the case seeing that Hinata was going to the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound hide out tonight.

"Yes." Shikamaru said as he motioned for Sasuke to close the door. "Remember how boring Hinata files were?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door hurriedly and sat down in front of Shikamaru's desk.

"They were a bit _too_ clean. Especially for someone with her skill in fighting . . . I had Choji run a more . . . _thorough_ check." Shikamaru smirked. "Meaning it was illegal seeing that we had to hack into the Hyuga's _other_ database, one that they went through a lot of trouble hiding."

Sasuke sat up a bit straighter in his seat. "What did you find?" he asked before scoffing. "Don't tell me she knits too?"

Shikamaru chuckled as he moved a file closer to Sasuke on his desk. "It's a bit more interesting than that."

Sasuke reached for the files. "How interesting?"

"Can you recall what happened five years ago?"

A/N: If any of you guys are following me from my last stories then you know how notorious I am for my WRITERS BLOCK. Sometimes that ish takes a year to stumble through. I know exactly how I want this story to end . . . just getting there is hella frustrating. I know this story's genre is romance but it's been more action/adventure/drama than anything else lol. Sorry bout that. Gonna have to spice that up, heh heh, my creative juices are – ok that sounds _so_ disgusting that I'm not even going to finish that thought. But like always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

The Insidious Effects of Love

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the End Part I

123 321

Recap:

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru as he walked into his office annoyed. He wanted to keep monitoring the case seeing that Hinata was going to the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound hide out tonight.

"Yes." Shikamaru said as he motioned for Sasuke to close the door. "Remember how boring Hinata files were?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door hurriedly and sat down in front of Shikamaru's desk.

"They were a bit _too_ clean. Especially for someone with her skill in fighting . . . I had Choji run a more . . . _thorough_ check." Shikamaru smirked. "Meaning it was illegal seeing that we had to hack into the Hyuga's _other_ database, one that they went through a lot of trouble hiding."

Sasuke sat up a bit straighter in his seat. "What did you find?" he asked before scoffing. "Don't tell me she knits too?"

Shikamaru chuckled as he moved a file closer to Sasuke on his desk. "It's a bit more interesting than that."

Sasuke reached for the files. "How interesting?"

"Can you recall what happened five years ago?"

End Recap.

"Ugh," Hinata groaned when she awoke in her bed. She touched her forehead before rubbing her eyes as she sat up. The throbbing she felt behind her eyes reminded her why she needed to limit her Byakugan usage. But the slight swelling she felt at the back of her head was new.

"Four hours."

Startled, Hinata glanced up to notice Itachi casually sitting in a chair next to her bed. He must have moved one of her chairs from out the living room.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked.

"You fainted. Then slept for fours hours." Itachi repeated. He leaned forward as his elbows rested on his knees and studied her.

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened. She flinched as she touched the sore spot on her head slightly peeved as she remembered what occurred before her fainting spell. "You didn't catch me!" She accused Itachi as she felt the bump that formed from her head hitting the floor.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow. "Was I supposed to?"

"It would have been nice." She muttered as Itachi gave her a pointed look. Assassins weren't _nice_.

Hinata looked at Itachi and wasn't surprised to find his eyes patiently waiting for hers. She stared into them and not for the first time, almost became lost in their depth. "Are you ready to continue our conversation?" He asked her, breaking her reverie as he leaned back in the chair. Hinata glanced out her window and saw that it was still dark outside.

"It wasn't much of a conversation." Hinata began. "You seem to know a lot about me." She clutched the sheets as she threw it off her body. "While I know little of you." She muttered the last part and couldn't help but sneak a peek at Itachi, who held a smirk.

"How do you know who I am?" Hinata asked as she stood up from her bed. She crossed her arms and glared at Itachi, going for a menacing look.

He stood up and Hinata was forced to look up into his eyes, diminishing the scary effect her glare was supposed to have. She just had to be so short.

"That's not important." Itachi said.

Hinata paused for a moment. "You don't know how do you?" she guessed.

Itachi remained silent and Hinata stared at him incredulously. "You just _happen_ to know who I am? I really doubt that!"

"Tell me your past." Itachi told her.

Hinata looked up into his eyes again. "I . . . can't." Not yet. Not ever. "Why don't you tell me yours?" whatever secrets he had, held the answers to getting her life back.

Itachi eyes narrowed at her. "No." She would ruin his plans if he did.

"What?" Hinata asked sarcastically. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do."

Hinata stared at him. "A-Are you serious?" She asked. Itachi blinked at her.

"No I'm not." He said. "I apologize, I haven't used sarcasm in a while."

Hinata's lips twitched. She couldn't help herself and laughed, a real honest laugh. Itachi continued to look at her as she finally calmed down.

"Did you just," Hinata shook her head before continuing. "You just made a joke."

"You're very observant." Itachi replied. Hinata smiled.

"Ok, hold it down with your new found talent." Hinata replied with a roll of her eyes at the Uchiha's sarcasm. "Since we're not getting anywhere with our history, how about you tell me the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound plans?" Hinata asked. "You know I'm trying to bust you guys but you're not trying to stop me." Hinata moved away from Itachi and walked toward her window. "So you have a different plan from them." That meant he had a plan B.

Itachi slowly followed her and was in awe of her eyes shining in the moonlight. He stayed silent as she stared out the window as the gentle breeze combed through her hair.

Lavender, he thought, as he smelled her scent. That alluring scent she always had was lavender.

"I obviously need your help, and it wouldn't hurt if I helped you." Hinata said as she turned to face Itachi. She hadn't notice him behind her and nearly collided into his chest. They were so close to one another, she could smell him, it was a strange scent . . . or a familiar one . . . her body screamed at her to run but she stood her ground.

Itachi looked down at Hinata and their eyes danced from the sobering connection.

"Only if you promise to stay out of my way."

Hinata smiled. "I can't promise that." She said. She couldn't figure out what was going on. Something about Itachi tonight was . . .

Itachi hands moved from his side to gently touch a strand of hair, pulling her even closer to him.

. . . intriguing.

"Tell Sasuke we will strike at the luncheon." He said as his eyes bled red. "And make good on your promise." He threatened before he disappeared.

"Luncheon?" Hinata wondered as her cheeks flushed red. She was so close to him . . .

She then realized something. "I didn't promise anything!" She yelled out loud.

123 321

Sasuke eyes narrowed at Shikamaru. "What about it?" He answered the genius's question with one of his own. It was late at night and he wanted to make sure he heard Shikamaru and wasn't making anything up due to fatigue.

"Well," Shikamaru sighed when Sasuke didn't get the hint; to him it was obvious. "The Uchiha Massacre made headlines for 7 months continuously." Shikamaru said bluntly, ignoring Sasuke's discomfort. "It was the only thing talked about five years ago."

"What's your point Nara?" Sasuke spat out annoyed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Sasuke didn't even pretend to read the files he handed him earlier. "I believe the Hyuga's used the massacre to cover up something that went down inside their clan."

"Such as?" Sasuke prodded.

"The death of their two heiress for starters." Shikamaru said as he took the files from Sasuke and flipped to a page.

"The Hyuga's have no heiresses." Sasuke said. At least he didn't think they did. "Hiashi Hyuga does not have any children."

"From both Choji and I awesome hacking skills, we learned that exactly five years ago, the same time as the massacre, Hiashi two girls died." Shikamaru stated as he waved the files in front of Sasuke's face. Honestly, he wasted his precious time typing all of this shit for nothing seeing that Sasuke ignored the papers. Shikamaru dropped the files on the desk and sighed. And they wondered why he was always grumpy. Troublesome people, the whole lot of them.

"We didn't find out how they died, just knew that they did. No other information was provided, even their names were too well hidden to find." Shikamaru finished.

"That's impossible, the death of someone from such an influential clan would have been noted. I know the Uchiha's death was a lot to handle, but it would have been known that two _heiresses_ died!" Sasuke said. "It had to be on some major news stations."

"On the contrary." Shikamaru smirked. "It was on none. And knowing how secretive the Hyuga's are, come on, they even have their own database! I'm honestly not surprised that the births and the deaths were so quickly, and expertly, hidden. Hiashi probably was embarrassed to have no male heirs."

Sasuke sat back in his chair to chew things over. He then gave the man before him a look. "Don't tell me you think Hinat-"

"Yes I do." Shikamaru interrupted him.

"But you just said she wasn't even a Hyuga! The Hyuga's themselves aren't claiming her!"

"And that's the mystery." Shikamaru said. "Why aren't they claiming her? What happened in that clan?"

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Wait, it can't be Hinata, you said his daughters died!"

"That's obviously a lie Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed again. Looks like he needed to break things down. "I'm guessing whatever happened in the clan led to Hinata needing to run and she took her little sister with her. First off, it's embarrassing for a clan to admit their heiresses ran away."

"I doubt it's that simple." Sasuke said. "You can't just run away from a clan as powerful as the Hyuga's."

"Exactly." Shikamaru smirked, happy that Sasuke was now starting to get it. "Whatever happened that made them run was most likely something way bigger than bad parenting and thus, is why the Hyuga's aren't even acknowledging their birthright. The Hyuga's are covering up something that might even knock them down from their prestigious status. And the fact that Hinata willingly lied about being a Hyuga hints that she's hiding from them. It now makes sense why she was so against being put on witness protection. We would have probably found this out much sooner if she were constantly being watched. Also, when we talked about Hiashi Hyuga she even looked scared. She's not simply hiding; she's still running away from them. As if they are hunting her."

"And," Shikamaru continued as he noticed Sasuke thinking things over, "You couldn't have honestly bought the whole, "I'm not really a Hyuga" thing did you? Despite the hair, Hinata looks exactly like a Hyuga, she possesses the Byakugan, a fricking Keke gen kai! You can't just learn that, it has to be inherited. Her skills in fighting is unparalleled to basic cop training, she had to learn from masters in the field. And her sister is the spitting image of a standard Hyuga! And the biggest clue of all, Neji knew her! He wasn't briefed yet as to who Hinata was and yet he was able to identify her in the President Tower! She is obviously a part of the clan!"

"OK shut up!" Sasuke replied irritated at the fact that he didn't notice it earlier himself. All he was thinking about was busting Itachi. "Why should we care?" he asked as he rubbed his face tiredly. So what if the Hyuga clan was having family issues? "What does any of this have to do with the Uchiha's? What does this even have to do with the case?"

"Like you said, it's odd that the supposed deaths of the heiress wouldn't have been noted. It's odd that it all happened the very night of the Massacre. It all occurred too coincidentally, _to be_ coincidental!"

"Are you trying to say," Sasuke began as he finally sat up in his seat from his slouched indifferent position. "That you think the Hyuga's had something to do with my clan's murder?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said as he powered on his mac laptop that he pulled out of his top drawer. "And Hinata Hyuga is definitely a suspect."

123 321

"Hiashi-sama." Neji greeted the Head of the Hyuga's as he teleported into Hiashi's study after being summoned.

"Have you heard about Hinata?" Was Hiashi's reply.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Neji replied.

"A cop," he scoffed. "She was always a disgrace. She has sullied the Hyuga name enough."

Neji remained silent as he stared at the ground. He was in a crouching position with his head bowed respectfully to Hiashi.

"Remember your duties?" He barked at Neji.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Neji said as he looked up with an impassive mask.

"This is for the betterment of the clan." Hiashi insisted. "What must you do?"

"Kill her." Neji found it hard to swallow.

"Kill _them_." Hiashi corrected. "It's too late for Hanabi." He tsked. "She had so much potential." He sighed regrettably.

"I thought-"

"That was your first mistake." Hiashi cut Neji off with a snarl. He roughly grabbed Neji by his hair and held his face to his. "You do not exist to think. You exist to kill and obey my every command." He released him as Hiashi shoved Neji away from himself.

Neji returned to his crouched bowed position and Hiashi smirked at his obvious submission before turning his back on him. "My apologies Hiashi-sama." Neji responded as if nothing happened. "I will do as you say."

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Hiashi-sama."

He teleported out into the main lobby. Neji continued walking until he was in the branch family section. He ignored his other family members as he headed to his room. Once there he opened and close the door softly. He continued walking until he was staring out the window at the moon, at the only source of light in this darkness.

Neji missed his cousins, Hinata and Hanabi.

He let loose the deep breath he was holding as he closed his eyes.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Hurry Hinata-sama." He whispered softly.

123 321

"I miss Hinata." Hanabi sighed as she was forced to eat pizza again for dinner. Kiba glanced at her from playing Fruit Ninja on his phone while balancing a slice of pizza on his shoulder so he could eat and play at the same time.

"I thought you liked pizza!" Kiba retorted, "Aw shit," he cursed under his breath as the pizza fell from his shoulder to the floor and he sighed as Akumaru gobbled it up greedily. He stopped playing the game and placed his phone on the table giving the teenager in front of him his attention.

"I do, but eating it every night makes you hate it." Hanabi sulked as she tore piece of her pepperoni pizza and fed it to Akumaru who made sure to lick her fingers appreciatively.

Kiba blanched, "I'm trying to keep him in shape!" He complained and Akumaru gave him a look.

"When is Hinata coming home?" She asked.

"Who knows?" Kiba shrugged. "Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Kiba," Hanabi groaned. "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"So . . . you don't want any ice cream?"

"No! Tell me what's going on! I'm not stupid."

"Well fine, me and Akumaru will get some ice cream by ourse-"

"Father is after us again isn't he?" Hanabi asked calmly. "I don't know the specifics," she said softly as Kiba stiffened when he looked at the girl. "But I am aware that my own father wants me dead."

"Oh he doesn't want you _dead_," Kiba began before he frowned. "Yeah, he really does want you dead."

"Because we left?"

"Because you _escaped_." Kiba corrected her. "Your life would have been hell if you had stayed."

"I don't remember it being that bad." Hanabi muttered. Kiba remained silent and Akumaru trotted out to the living room, deeming the conversation unimportant.

"It would . . . hurt Hinata," Kiba began softly. "If she heard you saying that."

Hanabi stared down at her cold pizza. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Kiba shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He picked back up his phone and continued to play his game.

Hanabi stood and walked away, heading to her room, but was stopped by Kiba's last comment.

"I remember you smelling of blood. Everyday."

123 321

"Impossible!" Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru. "Do you know what this means if what you're saying is true?" he growled as he swatted aside the papers on the desk. Shikamaru was as calm as the pages gently floating toward the floor. He expected this response from Sasuke.

"It means Hinata is an accomplice to the Uchiha Massacre." Shikamaru said grimly. "Along with the rest of the Hyuga clan."

"That's a death sentence." Sasuke told him. "Are you sure that whatever is going on with the Hyuga's runs into this?"

"I have a hunch." Shikamaru said. He liked Hinata but his hunches were never wrong.

Sasuke took a deep breath before he got out his chair and scooped up the papers on the floor. If what Shikamaru was saying was true . . . all his resentment he felt toward Itachi, part of it would have to shift toward the Hyuga's. "Let's look through this one more time."

123 321

"What the hell are you doing at FBI head quarters?!" Naruto yelled in Hinata's ear device.

"Itachi, why are we here?" Hinata asked curiously. At least now they didn't have to worry about being attacked. Now that Anbu was briefed on her mission they would be left alone.

"We were interrupted before." He replied as he made a left in the hallway they had appeared in.

"Where is he going now?" Ino asked. "He's passing the data room-"

"And into the Director's." Naruto said amazed. "Why would he need to go into the Director of the FBI's office?" he asked. "If he wanted to look for information, his best bet would be in the data room!"

"What are you looking for?" Hinata asked. "I can help you." She knew she had to help him a little to figure out the mystery of this case.

Itachi chuckled. "You shouldn't use your Byakugan so quickly after being unconscious."

Hinata glared at him. "I know my limits," she lied. "Just tell me what you're looking for."

"Look for documents that are dated five years ago."

Hinata paused. "Why?" Was he looking for things about the Uchiha Massacre? Why would it be in this room?

"Do it." Itachi said with his eyes threatening to turn red.

"O-ok." Hinata squeaked. He was always calm and some would go so far as to say polite, but he was still intimidating. "Byakugan." Hinata whispered and began to look through the filing cabinets.

After a few moments, "Nothing." Hinata said. She glanced at Itachi but something from her peripheral vision stopped her. "There's a secret compartment behind the wall." Hinata said before deactivating her Byakugan. That's odd. Why would there be-

Itachi brushed pass her and stood in front the wall Hinata spoke of. "Where?" He asked; he didn't seem surprised in the least.

Was he planning on breaking through the wall to get there? "Itachi don't bother trying to open it." She warned him. "There's a bunch of seals behind it, if you break the wall it would only cause an explosion that would destroy the entire building."

Itachi seemed to ponder this information before in an act of rage, he slammed his fist against the wall irritated. He was so close.

"You know what's behind there." Hinata began as she observed his anger. Whatever was behind that wall, Itachi wanted it. Badly.

"I do." He said as he glared at the wall before them.

"What?" Hinata asked as she took a step closer.

"My freedom."

123 321

"Let's try to piece this all together." Shikamaru said after stretching. He was trying to get as comfortable as he could in his chair.

Sasuke was reading through the files. "These are the files with the info on her background check." Sasuke said as he read. "But it goes all the way back to when she was born at Konaha Medical Hospital with no connection to the Hyuga Clan."

"Yes, looks like Hinata has some really, _really_ good hacker friends." Shikamaru said. "Even the official seals look real to make her story even more credible."

"What about the information you found in the secret Hyuga database?"

"There's no record of their births, but there is a note of the two heiresses deaths. And that's the day of the Massacre. Also, if my hunch is correct, it's exactly when Hinata ran away from the clan. This may be why they used this day as her death date." Shikamaru said before he grabbed the papers Sasuke was reading from his hands. "May I?" He asked as an afterthought as the Uchiha glared at him. "Five years ago is where the hacker messed up on her background information. It says here that she started college and dropped out to become a cop. But I did my research and there was no admittance of a Hinata Hyuga in the community college admissions in this year."

"You sure the college didn't mess up?" Sasuke asked and Shikamaru gave him a look.

"You have no faith in me." He tsked. "Trust me, it's a small mishap on the hackers part, but one that will help us solve this case."

"Ok," Sasuke said after taking a deep breath. "I'm sold, Hinata and her sister are the Hyuga heiresses. But why did they run away?"

"Uhhh," Shikamaru began as he scratched his head puzzled. "This is such a drag."

Sasuke sighed as he stood up. "Time to fill in the rest of the team."

123 321

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked Itachi hesitantly. She noted how tense the muscles in his arms became and how resolved he was at staring at the wall, as if it held his very future in it.

"You once asked me why I was Konaha's most wanted, didn't you?" Itachi asked her.

"Yes. It's because you . . . you murdered your clan." Hinata answered him. "What makes you think the FBI's director would have your ticket to freedom?"

123 321

"So how are we going to figure this out?" Naruto asked as both Ino and him crowded in front of Shikamaru's desk. Sasuke had called the two of them in from monitoring Hinata for the night to give them the run down on what he and Shikamaru discovery.

"Are you sure Hinata's a suspect?" Ino asked. "She's so nice!"

They gave her a look.

"Anyways," Shikamaru began. "Sasuke, do you remember what happened-"

"Itachi murdered everybody in my clan." Sasuke deadpanned. "I find it hard to connect Hinata to this." They found evidence of Hinata's deflection from the Hyuga Clan, but tying her into the Uchiha Massacre was a whole other matter.

"What if the Hyuga clan ordered the Uchiha's decimation?" Ino chirped up.

"Why would Itachi follow an order from the Hyuga's?" Naruto questioned and that idea was lost.

"Why don't we bring in Neji for questioning?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't, he's above our jurisdiction." Shikamaru sighed. "He's directly under the president." They all turned to look at the President's son, who was supposed to be taking notes, but was actually drawing bunny ears in the notepad.

"What?" Naruto asked, his cheeks coloring from being caught doodling.

"Can you," Sasuke wondered, "Get Neji to come in for questioning?"

Naruto dropped the pencil. "How could I do that? Have any of you ever met the guy? He would kill me for ordering him to come!"

"Don't order him," Ino began. "Ask nicely, ya know? Like it's a favor."

"F-f-favor?! Wow, you guy's don't know Neji at all." Naruto said in awe. "He wouldn't even answer me. The only way Neji would come in for questioning is if we drug him or he's ordered to. Or blackmailed." Naruto added as an after thought.

"Well pull some strings!" Ino rolled her eyes. "You are the President's son!"

"My dad's so busy all the time, when will I get the chance to?" Naruto whined.

"Useless," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he fell back in his chair.

"How about at the luncheon tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked. "We all have to be there anyways, it would be perfect."

"But we have no leads." Naruto argued. "Neji is smart. If you say the Hyuga's are trying to cover up something don't you think he's already thought of answers for when he was ever questioned?"

"Leave it up to me." Ino smirked, "I can get inside his-"

"I don't think Neji's interested in blondes Ino." Naruto said. "You would have no chance at seducing him."

After a five-minute beat down from Ino, Naruto went back to drawing bunny ears and Ino fixed her hair back in place with a huff. "For your information, I have my own jutsu. It's mind control." She went on to say. "I can get all the information we need if you guys let me do it."

"How good is this jutsu?" Sasuke questioned.

"We wouldn't even need to get permission to question him." Ino smirked. "One glance and he's mines."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Naruto asked worriedly. He was now drawing platypuses. "Neji is really strong."

"That should be the last resort." Shikamaru butted in. Ino pouted but dropped the matter as Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto's drawing. "You know a real platypus look nothing like that right?"

Naruto looked up at him from drawing Perry the platypus from Phineas and Ferb. "Do you crush everybody's dreams?"

"Can we focus?!" Sasuke growled. Of course this would have to be his team.

"Well getting Neji to confess to anything will be hard as shit to do." Shikamaru admitted. "We need a plan B."

"Let's figure out what the Hyuga's did first." Ino suggested. "That means more hacking from you and Choji. The information we have now proves nothing." She told Shikamaru.

"We're looking at it from the wrong angles." Shikamaru muttered. "Instead of focusing on what the Hyuga's did, if they even did anything, we should concentrate our energies on understanding what went down during the massacre."

Sasuke grudgingly looked up to meet their stares. "I don't know anything." Sasuke snapped. "He murdered them and I don't know why." It didn't help matters that Sasuke wasn't even there when everything took place.

"Maybe the answer lies on _why_ Itachi did what he did." Ino proposed.

"There's no reason," Sasuke began angrily. "No reason, to do what he did!"

"Calm down Sasuke." Naruto warned as Ino cowered into his arms. He held the girl as Sasuke intimidated her with his glare.

"We didn't say the reason would justify his actions." Shikamaru smoothed things over. "And to find out why Itachi did what he did, we would need Hinata."

"So we are using Hinata, just to arrest her later?" Naruto asked as Ino leaned on him while sticking her tongue out at Sasuke who rolled his eyes at her.

"If she has anything to do with my clan then she deserves it." Sasuke muttered. "I told you we couldn't trust her." He stood in his chair and made to leave Shikamaru's office.

"Wait," Ino tried stopping him. "Where are you going?"

"To clear my head." Sasuke snapped and opened the door only to come face to face with someone.

"Director?" Naruto asked shocked at seeing the Director of the FBI outside their door.

"Hello Naruto," the man greeted before nodding his head to everyone.

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked him.

"No, I have some vital information to . . . _help_ with this case." He replied with a slow smile. "Some information about the girl, Hinata Hyuga."

123 321

"Because I was framed." Itachi answered Hinata as he turned to face her, his Sharigan blazing in hate. "By this man." He hissed, motioning to the picture on the wall of the FBI's Director, who was shaking hands with the current President of Konaha.

Hinata gasped when she saw the man, a man who was the very bane of her existence and one who she knew only too well. "Danzo Shimura." She whispered.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS COMPLETE AND UTTER HELL TO WRITE! I kept writing, then erasing, then rewriting then—argh! Complete frustration! And now that I look back on it, it really shouldn't have taken so damn long! This should have been the easiest chapter to write! ARGH! Then my Internet stopped working for FOUR WHOLE DAYS. So I couldn't update. My job is complete hell and I hate it with a passion but I'm broke so I have no choice but then somehow got fired from it and I'm just like- Idgaf! Leaving to go back to college soon so I could care less! Sigh. My life. Fuck it. At least now that I'm currently unemployed, I can enjoy my summer bumming out at home. A hearty HA! and FUCK YOU! to all the negativity in my life!

But anywho, don't worry guys; you will learn what happened in both Itachi and Hinata's past soon enough! Sorry for such a long wait, my life has taken a dive for the worst lately. And when it did I was able to write everything easily . . . writing will be the end of me, I am sure of it.

Anyways, please leave a review, I really need to hear something good, like what you guys think of the story thus far, be it bad or good, as long as it's constructive :D

PLEASE REVIEW

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, I'm writing everybody's past as one big story and it begins after the line break. It ends when you see the line break after the rehashing of their past and it will return to the normal POV of the story. Hope you enjoy! ^o^

The Insidious Effects of Love

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End Part II

123 321

Recap:

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked Itachi hesitantly. She noted how tense the muscles in his arms became and how resolved he was at staring at the wall, as if it held his very future in it.

"You once asked me why I was Konaha's most wanted, didn't you?" Itachi asked her.

"Yes. It's because you . . . you murdered your clan." Hinata answered him. "What makes you think the FBI's director would have your ticket to freedom?"

"Because I was framed." Itachi answered Hinata as he turned to face her, his Sharigan blazing in hate. "By this man." He hissed, motioning to the picture on the wall of the FBI's Director, who was shaking hands with the current President of Konaha.

Hinata gasped when she saw the man, a man who was the very bane of her existence and one who she knew only too well. "Danzo Shimura." She whispered.

End Recap

"Do you know something about Hinata, Sir?" Shikamaru asked Danzo shocked. He thought only they knew she wasn't who she said she was.

"Oh yes, she and I go way back." Danzo smiled as he made himself comfortable in the chair Sasuke was just in. He motioned for Sasuke to close the door as he began his story. "Knowing that Shikamaru is on this team, you may have already pieced together that Hinata is indeed a true Hyuga."

"Their heiress actually." Shikamaru mentioned.

"Yes, an ex-heiress." Danzo confirmed. "She's trouble, for her clan and now for us. She's a danger to everything and we must arrest her."

123 321

"You know of him?" Itachi asked shocked, his sharigan receding. "How?"

"He-He tried to kill me." Hinata trembled remembering her past.

"This doesn't add up." Itachi thought to himself. "We will come back for this." He said motioning to the wall behind him. He came closer to Hinata and gently wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. "You and I must talk."

Hinata remained silent as Itachi held her in his arms, just before teleporting. They landed on a cool surface, and Hinata stared in awe of the view. "Where are we?" She asked Itachi as her hair blew gently in the wind. They were high up on a roof, and as she looked down she saw many abandoned houses, many ruined due to time. There was a sickening chill in the air and no animals could be heard nearby, not the crickets or a hoot of an owl.

"My," Itachi began softly. "My home. The Uchiha Manor." He said, before moving away from Hinata. "It's deserted and won't be overheard."

"Oh," Hinata murmured. "This place . . . "

"Tell me your past Hyuga." Itachi interrupted her. "I believe we have a common enemy."

"I can tell you without telling my past that we do." Hinata said. "Danzo Shimura should not walk a free man."

"How can I trust you?" Itachi began. "How can I trust your words?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked taken aback. His demeanor had changed, he almost looked lost and hurt, unlike the rage Hinata had witnessed earlier.

"How do I know you're not working for him?" Itachi asked. "How do I know he didn't send you here?"

"Itachi," Hinata began. "He tried to kill the people I love. I will never work for him." She thought of something. "That does sound like him doesn't it? Why should I trust you then?"

Itachi remained silent and he turned his back to Hinata. He looked at the moon and seemed to be reliving his past before her eyes.

"Were you . . . betrayed?" Hinata wondered. The warmness she always saw in his eyes puzzled her even more as it turned to hurt. "Did Danzo do something like this to you before?"

Itachi sighed. "For me to trust you and not kill you as we speak," He began with his sharigan awakening with more black tails Hinata had ever seen in his eyes before, he turned toward her. "Tell me who you are."

Hinata knew she could not win a fight against Itachi, not with her eyes now. But she also knew he would not want to kill her. "Fine, I will not force your hand." Hinata said simply. "I will tell you."

Itachi nodded his head. "I will reveal my past to you as well."

* * *

123 Hinata 321

"Hinata-sama," a younger Neji sighed as he watched Hinata ass kiss the floor once again. They were sparring in the Hyuga Dojo. "You haven't been practicing, have you?"

Hinata rubbed her aching butt as she moved herself in a sitting position. "N-Neji-niisan," She complained. "I h-have been s-studying f-for f-finals." She murmured quietly. Neji never smiled but he couldn't help it in this instant, his little cousin was just too cute.

He crouched and patted her gently on her head. Hinata hesitantly looked up as her cousin affectionately looked at her. "It's ok Hinata-sama," Neji said gently. "Let's try again."

Neji was only this nice to her when it was just the two of them in private. When in public he acted like how he always did, as if he hated her. Long ago he really did hate her, but ever since, in an act of fearless courage, Hinata had stopped her father from using his branch seal mark on him, Neji had begun to like her. But she had come to realize that his fake animosity toward her in public was for her own good.

As an heiress in the Hyuga Clan, Hinata had huge shoes to fill. She was already a disappointment seeing that she was not a man, but one she relentlessly tried to overcome by trying her best to be the fighter her father wanted her to be. The Hyuga Clan was infamous for their traditional role as the secret service (called the Anbu) for the President, the highest and deadliest rank in Konaha. She was mild tempered and shy, always stuttering whenever she spoke and thus was weak in her father eyes. Hinata was also kind, leaving the Branch family to warm up to her and respect her much more than they were forced to respect her father. She wasn't cut out for the Anbu life, he had told her.

Never mind the fact that the Uchiha's were head of the Anbu and the Hyuga was an embarrassing second. A factor her father desperately tried to overcome, but with Hinata, he knew he could never make her the fighter he needed.

Hinata stood and dusted herself off as Neji got into his fighting stance. She looked at Neji, saddened by her thoughts, as she took her stance as well.

If only Neji didn't have his curse seal, he was a prodigy even with it. The seal limited his Byakugan and if triggered by a head member, can cause him great pain, even going so far as killing him by frying his brains. Even though the seal was a huge set back, he was better than every other main branch Hyuga and was unprecedented in his strength and mastery of the Byakugan. Even before his current age of 21, he had mastered a technique of the Byakugan the head family still had trouble mastering; the rotation.

"Pay attention." He snapped as he moved forward and in two quick seconds, Hinata felt his gentle fist cutting through her chest. She gasped as she fell on her back.

Before she could even catch her breath, she twisted her body and rolled away before Neji attack could hit her. She quickly got up to block his hand that was aimed for her face. Neji stopped his attack and smiled at her. "Good." He said.

What was he talking about? He already kicked her ass. She was ten seconds away from fainting!

She placed her hands on her knees as she crouched over and swallowed the blood that was forcing its way up through her throat. She coughed and Neji only stared at her, his Byakugan activated. "Let's take you to the nurse."

"A day or two and she'll be fine." The nurse smiled at him. She was also a branch member. Neji thanked the nurse before he left to wait outside his cousin door. His hands curled into fist as he held back his rage. He never wanted to hurt Hinata. Never again. But he had to.

While they were sparring, he picked up two chakra signatures. Hiashi Hyuga and another person he almost hated as much as Hiashi, Danzo Shimura. They were watching them spar from afar. Neji kept up his pretense and effortlessly cut Hinata down. It's like they wanted to see him hate her. Neji thought to himself angrily. Why? What were they planning? Why is the head talking to Danzo? The FBI director? What could this mean?

Neji breathed out, letting go of his agitation. He swore, he would figure things out. He had to protect—

"Niisan!" a little girl shrieked before jumping into his arms where he sat outside Hinata's door.

"Hanabi," Neji greeted the 11 year old. "I see that you are back from your class field trip."

"Yes! We should go camping sometime, it was sooo fun!" The girl said enthusiastically. Neji looked on as Hanabi excitedly told him about her trip. He saw her confidence, and couldn't help to be proud of her. As he looked at her, he noticed-

"Yeah, she got cut up pretty badly." Kiba said as he rounded the corner and glared at the girl who had ran off when he was walking her home. Neji stood up abruptly and looked at the girl before him.

Neji grabbed Hanabi's arm and noticed her blood seeping through her bandages and the scratches over her body. "What happened?" He asked Kiba alarmed.

"Your uncles' idea of training." Kiba scoffed, his arms crossing over his chest in annoyance. "I was gonna see her since I knew the Academy was coming back from their trip, luckily I found her." Neji looked up as Hanabi was trying to get out of his hold and looked at Kiba.

As training, Hiashi would send Anbu members to attack them. To see how good they were, a sort of _test_.

"I'm fine!" Hanabi got out of Neji's hold, her blood running down her arm. He hadn't notice her injuries before seeing that she had flung herself on him. "It's just blood, I'll be alright." She shrugged it off. "But I saw a bear on my camping trip!"

As Kiba yelled at the girl, Neji was horrified as he realized just how mangled and badly injured Hanabi really was.

And how she didn't seem to care.

That was the horrifying part. Hinata would cry if she saw a butterfly come to the end of its short life naturally much less when she had to hit someone. He's been noticing from some time now; Hanabi did not care. Not about her person or her opponents. She was skilled, very skilled for an 11 year old. When Hanabi fought she had little care for anything, her only objective was to kill.

"What happened to them?" Neji interrupted as Hinata's friend was scolding the girl.

"To who?" Kiba asked confused for a second as Hanabi stuck her tongue out at him.

"The Anbu who ambushed her." Neji said while Hanabi ran off to her room, perhaps, bored with the conversation. He dreaded the answer as Kiba reluctantly looked up from the ground to meet his pale eyes.

"She killed them."

123 321

Hinata eyes opened shocked as she gasped for breath. She looked around and noticed she was in her bed. She hesitantly touched her aching chest. If he had wanted to, Neji could have killed her. She hadn't had time to dodge, she wasn't paying much attention to the match and also she had noticed two chakra signatures, one of her father and another of a man she did not recognize.

She turned her head to the right and looked out her window. "Full moon." She murmured as she looked at the moon hanging ominously in the night sky. Her mother went missing on the night of a full moon. Her dead and mangled body had turned up the night of a full moon as well.

She remembered her mother's last words. "_Run Hinata, RUN_!", she had whispered frantically before Hinata was ushered into her room after a banquet the Hyuga's had hosted. Run from what? Hinata had wondered.

"You're awake." Neji said. Hinata sat up as Neji suddenly appeared in her dark room.

"How long must I feign ignorance?" Hinata asked once Neji had put up a seal. Now they wouldn't be overheard.

"We know Hiashi is planning something, however, we do not know what. Any brash and sudden actions could put your life in danger."

Hinata smiled, a sarcastic twisted smile. "My life is already in danger Neji-niisan." She was loved by the branch family, not the head. She was favored by her branch brethren, not the elders. "Each day that goes by they turn my baby sister into a monster." The elders wanted a puppet, not a leader. Someone they could control, someone who they could tell to kill and they wouldn't hesitate to. Hinata had put her foot down on a number of occasions, killing was one of them. Not like she was strong enough to kill anyone anyways.

Neji remained silent. "They are turning her into their own personal weapon!" she cried as she grasped her sheets tighter.

He looked at the full moon before them silently. Gone was his shy trembling cousin. She was powerful, lethal . . . cold. But kept up long lost pretense to protect herself from her own father. If Hiashi saw this side of Hinata, he would kill her. He couldn't control her, so he would dispose of her. "Don't allow them to get to you Hinata." Neji said calmly. "Don't allow them to turn you into a monster as well."

Her eyes widened before she released the sheets she held garbled in her fist. "He killed her," she whispered.

"Hinata-sama," Neji begun.

"They killed my mother!" Hinata shrieked. Gone was the nine-year-old girl that looked on helplessly when her mother tried to warn her. Who cried uselessly as they lowered her mothers casket into the cold hard earth. Her mother tried to escape, escape this wicked clan. And that cost her mother her life.

"I'm 19 now," Hinata began, "This has to stop."

Neji raised an eyebrow at the girl. "The branding of branch members, the training of our clans children to become murderers!" Hinata yelled. "This all has to stop!"

"Who's going to stop them?" Neji asked as he scoffed. "The Hyuga clan is powerful. Your mother tried to get help and looked what happened to her."

"I will." Hinata said.

Neji paused. "What did you just say?"

"I will stop them."

"My father said the same thing and now he's dead."

Hinata gasped at Neji's bluntness. "You will die before you make it to your father's study." Neji snapped when he noticed Hinata getting out of bed. "It will take more than force to achieve anything. This is a political matter as well."

"Political?" Hinata asked confused, she sat back down and watched him, her pale eyes seemed to glow from the moonlight.

"It seems that Hiashi has made a new friend." Neji explained. "Danzo Shimura, the head of the FBI."

He must have been the other chakra signal she had felt with her fathers. "Why would father be talking to him?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Neji said as he paced the room.

"Who is this man?" Hinata asked. "What is he like?"

"I feel uneasy around him." Neji told her. He and another man, by the name of Itachi Uchiha, were some of the youngest members of the Anbu. They both hated him. Neji never talked to Itachi, simply because he was an Uchiha and was forbidden to, but in their short meetings, he knew Itachi hated the man as well. Sometimes the Anbu would have to work with the FBI on particular cases and Neji silently watched Danzo. He moved like a killer. One who hunted for the fun of it, for the hunt. "Something is not right with him."

Hinata sighed as she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees displeased. "This is all hopeless, isn't it?" She asked.

"_Run Hinata, RUN!" _came her mother's cry in her head_._

"Yes." Neji answered.

123 Itachi 321

"Well, look who finally decided to show up?" Sai smirked the next morning as he looked at a sleepy Itachi. Sai got off the railing he was leaning on and clapped Itachi on the back. "Helping Sasuke with his homework again eh?"

"Since when was calculus so difficult?" Itachi asked as he rubbed his eyes. Sai laughed at his Anbu partner.

"You're just getting old is all." He smirked.

"Aren't you the same age as me?" Itachi challenged and Sai looked insulted.

"I'm the glorious and _young_ age of _22_, not _23_!"

"Your birthday is next month." Itachi deadpanned.

"Shut up!" Sai yelled and Itachi sighed.

"Let's go." He said before they entered FBI's headquarters.

"How is everything?" Danzo smiled at Sai, who he called his young protégée. "Is the case finished?"

"Of course, Itachi and I are unstoppable." Sai smiled.

Danzo smirked at Itachi. "You seem to be very skilled for someone who just got into the Anbu a couple of years ago."

"I've been a member since I was 12."

Danzo all but choked on his spit, "What?!"

"It seems like you are the one that is new around here." Itachi said as his eyes narrowed at the man. Danzo was just moving his things into his new office. He recently became director. The old director . . . he suddenly contracted a fatal disease.

"The starting age for the Anbu is 20." Danzo said as he tried to remain calm after Itachi embarrassed him.

"Itachi is very skilled," Sai informed him. "He has saved my life on more than one occasion."

"I see." Danzo murmured.

"Here are our reports." Itachi said as he handed Danzo their mission files. "I take my leave." He said rather than wait for Danzo to dismiss him.

Sai smiled at a seething Danzo before following after Itachi. "I think he likes you." He said and Itachi gave him an annoyed look as they walked outside. "No really, he does."

"How could you live with a man like that?" Itachi wondered.

"He adopted me and you get use to him." Sai shrugged as they began walking through town. "But I wouldn't say being an interest to a man like that is . . . becoming."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked his long time friend.

"He's mean, he never let's me eat dessert." Sai complained and Itachi decided to ignore him.

"Oniisan!" Sasuke smiled as he approached the two Anbu. A blonde and a girl with pink hair stood off to the side arguing over something. It wasn't really an argument but a scolding as the girl yelled at the blonde.

"Class let out early?" Itachi smiled down at his little brother.

"Yeah, cuz Kakashi sensei didn't show up." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes, "A total waste."

"Some friends?" Itachi asked as he motioned to the blonde and pink haired girl.

"Oh, them? They're on my team at the training school." Sasuke shrugged. "Might as well get used to them now. The dobe over there is Naruto Uzimake and the fan girl is Sakura Haruno." Itachi noted how Sasuke eyes lingered on the girl and he smirked at his brother. Interesting.

"Hmm, the Vice President's son." Sai murmured as he looked at Naruto before looking at a roof three shops away. "No wonder he looked so familiar huh Itachi?" Sai smirked as he noticed other Anbu members on the roof not far from the trio watching over Naruto.

"Oh, hey Sai-senpai!" Sasuke greeted him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Sai smiled. "Think you're up to sparring with me some time?"

"Yeah, I've practically mastered my Sharigan!" Sasuke boasted before Itachi flicked him on his forehead.

"Ow!" Sasuke yelled annoyed as he held his head. "What was that for Oniisan?!"

"I only do it when you're wrong about something." Itachi smiled.

Sai laughed as Sasuke cheeks colored. "Whatever, just wait till I beat you!" he yelled at his older brother.

"Well, we're a long way from then aren't we?" Itachi mused as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Heeey TEME!" Naruto yelled. "Hurry up or we'll miss the movie!"

"Naruto quit being so rude!" Sakura yelled before punching him.

"OW! S-Sorry S-Sakura-chan!"

"I'll see you later at home Oniisan," Sasuke laughed as he turned to leave. "Bye!" He smiled as he waved goodbye to them before jogging over to his comrades.

"Your Otouto-san is so cute." Sai laughed. "I remember when I was the tender age of 19." He said mournfully.

Itachi chuckled at Sai. "You can remember that far back?" He asked and Sai glared at him.

"What are you implying?" Sai asked sourly as they continued their walk through the village.

123 321

"He's unfit for the mission." Sai said as he met with Danzo later that evening in a deserted location.

"He became an Anbu at the age of 12." Danzo snapped at Sai who no longer held a smile on his face. His face was as impassive and cold as it usually was when he wasn't pretending to be a carefree Anbu member. "How is he unfit?!"

"Danzo-sama," Sai began. "Itachi isn't a murderer."

"What are you talking about? Does he know how to kill?" Danzo asked as he took out a large knife from his yukata's sleeve. "Then he is a murderer."

Sai only stared as the man began inspecting the deadly object. "If he will not aid my plans, he will only get in the way."

"Must it come to this? To murder?" Sai asked, remembering the old Director Danzo ordered him to kill.

Danzo turned to him with a cold laugh. "Don't tell me you actually befriended Itachi?" He laughed. "Your mission was to become his Anbu partner, to become someone he trusted. Not to actually become friends!"

"I have completed my mission." Sai answered. He had to thread lightly from now on. "I am someone Itachi trust. From achieving this, I have been able to see his strength. It would seem a waste to kill off the Uchiha's rather than make them an ally."

"Hmmm," Danzo thought things over. "You were always heartless." He smiled proudly at Sai. "My perfect assassin." He shrugged. "You are right, it would be unwise to let all that power go to waste. But I have started talking to the Hyuga's, they seem to be more willing."

Sai remained silent, he seemed to not care. Danzo smirked. "I would prefer the Uchiha's myself," He admitted. "I will try again with Fugaku."

123 Hinata 321

"What are you doing here?" Hinata gasped as she spun around and faced her father.

"I-I w-was waiting f-for y-you." She stuttered as she moved aside as her father went to sit down in his desk in his study.

"Why were you looking at the books? What were you looking for?" Hiashi eyes narrowed at the girl in hate. He was certain he had saw the child staring at the books in his study.

"I w-wasn't." Hinata said softly. "I w-was l-looking a-at the p-painting of m-mother."

Hiashi turned to look at the books behind him. He looked up and noticed the picture frame of Hinata's mother above the books shelf.

"Hn," He cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

"Um," she touched both her left and right pointing fingers together in an act of nervousness.

"Spit it out!"

"W-Where's H-Hanabi-chan?" she asked fearfully.

"Training. You should know that."

"Y-Yes, but w-where? S-She's not i-in the d-dojo."

"I sent her somewhere else. She has become very skilled. She might even surpass Neji." Hiashi said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"W-Where-"

"SILENCE!" Hiashi roared, annoyed with his eldest daughter. "I have business to attend to, go be unproductive somewhere else."

Hinata bowed to her father and left his study.

"Hinata-sama!" she was greeted by the maids in the hall who were branch members. They bowed to her before approaching.

"G-Good e-evening Yuki-san, Sera-san." The girls blushed as Hinata returned the bow.

"No!" Yuki smiled at her. "You don't need to bow to us Hinata-sama!"

Hinata smiled at them, "A-anno-"

"Don't apologize!" Sera laughed.

"She's so nice!" Yuki whispered to Sera as they walked away to attend to duties.

Hinata continued walking until she was in the confinement of her room. She quickly locked it before taking out a piece of paper she had stuffed in her pants pocket when her father had walked in on her. She thought he would be in his meeting longer!

She sighed as she slumped into her bed annoyed. Why wasn't she more skilled? She gasped and made herself look so suspicious! She should have taken the whole book but instead, she had only managed to rip out a page.

She had never seen that book in her father's study before, she had to look at it.

Hinata looked down and the torn crumpled paper and tried to smooth it out. Great, when her father looked in the book he would notice the tear and she would be the first suspect.

"Branch seal?" she read as she looked down at the paper. This was the direction on how to perform the jutsu used to create the seal on the branch members. Hinata began reading more. "This is certainly . . . detailed." She murmured, curious.

"Aye Hinata!" Kiba yelled from outside her door. She sighed before stuffing the paper under her pillow as Kiba walked in.

"K-Kiba!" She shrieked as she covered herself with her sheets. "G-Get out of m-my room!"

"What, are you naked?" Kiba asked before covering his eyes with a dark blush.

"N-no but,"

"Oh come on Hinata!" Kiba complained as he continued walking in and closing the door.

"H-How did you get i-in?" she asked alarmed. Hiashi didn't like outsiders in the compound.

"There aren't that many guards here even though you are the heiress." Hinata sighed, her protection wasn't important to the elders.

"Oh." She muttered.

"And why are you talking like that?" Kiba asked and Hinata placed her hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"L-Like wh-what K-Kiba-kun?" she asked slowly before releasing his mouth.

"Uh, nothing." Kiba said.

Neji slipped in the room quietly with Shino and immediately put up the seal so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Kiba! You can't just barge in here!" Hinata shrieked with red cheeks.

"Hinata, I'm your boyfriend, I'm sure I ca-"

"-can do nothing Hinata displeases." Neji butted in, glaring at Kiba. "Stupid dog," he muttered.

"I can hear you." Kiba said with a roll of his eyes as Shino hid his smirk at this.

"What happened in the meeting?" Hinata asked Neji. He was in there with her father.

Neji frowned. "Hinata. You must flee the compound quickly."

"W-What?!" Kiba roared.

"What d-do you mean?" Hinata asked alarmed.

"Hiashi has decided to make Hanabi the heiress." Neji said gravely. "The only reason why it wasn't done today was because it is against tradition. The elders want to see Hanabi become heiress but they want to do everything correctly." The oldest child must always be the heiress, not the youngest.

"So they can't make Hanabi the heiress then?" Kiba asked confused. If that was the case, what was the big deal?

"No." Hinata said softly. "They are going to kill me."

"Exactly." Shino began. "After they dispose of Hinata, Hanabi will be heiress." He said bluntly. "We must begin hatching Hinata's escape."

"They'll get their puppet." Hinata murmured angrily. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You must." Neji told her.

"So they could hunt me down? Like mom?" Hinata asked as her eyes began to water. "I rather die now."

"Don't say that," Kiba said softly as he moved closer to Hinata. He sat down with her on the bed. "You won't be alone. I'm coming with you."

"You?" Neji asked. "You would abandon your life here at Konaha?"

"I shall come also." Shino informed them.

"You guys," Hinata began as she tried wiping away her tears. "I can't ask that of you."

"We insist." Shino said. Neji remained silent as Kiba hugged a crying Hinata, his hands running through her shoulder length hair.

His hands balled into fist as he closed his eyes. He still wasn't strong enough to protect his cousin.

"I want to take Hanabi with me." Hinata said.

Neji snapped back into attention. "What?"

"If she stays she'll become what mother tried to prevent. Hiashi is turning her into a monster like he would have done to me if mother didn't stop him. That's why she left! Not to run away, but to find help."

"Hinata, don't you understand?" Kiba asked softly as he looked into her eyes. "If you leave, there's a small chance you will be forgotten. You can live your life in peace."

"If Hanabi comes with you," Shino began. "You will undoubtedly be hunted. Hanabi is the last possible heiress. If there is no heiress-"

"The position goes to the strongest member." Hinata finished as she glanced at Neji. "Neji-niisan."

Neji stared in shock. "That will never happen. I am branded, I am unfit as leader."

"Not if we take off the seal." Hinata said as the men stared at her in shock. "Think about it," she began before anyone could object. "If Neji becomes the next clan leader, Hanabi and I can come back to the clan! We will finally be able to stop the branch members sealing and stop training the children from 9 to fight so they will become Anbu."

"Its impossible." Neji began shakily. "There's too much at risk here."

"I have this," Hinata said as she moved from Kiba's embrace to reach under her pillow.

"And that is?" Kiba asked as he looked at the crumpled paper.

"The branch seal jutsu." Neji said, as he looked at Hinata's outstretched hand.

"So we gonna put another seal on Neji or something?" Kiba asked.

"This gives a very detailed description on how the jutsu is made." Hinata said. "By studying this, I can create a counter jutsu."

"Where did you get that from?" Neji asked.

"Father's study." Hinata said quietly as Neji slammed his fist into the wall.

"Hinata-sama!" He yelled angrily. "You have sealed your faith!"

"If Hiashi notices that paper is missing," Shino began. "You will be the first suspect. Only you have shown disgust in the Hyuga Branch members sealing. He will propose that you tried to get rid of it."

"He will make you a traitor." Kiba began as he caught on.

"And you will be branded in turn." Neji sighed. "While Hanabi become the heiress."

"You made everything easier for him Hinata." Shino stated.

Hinata blinked.

_Shit. And curiosity killed the cat._

123 Itachi 321

"Oniisan!" Sasuke greeted as he entered their house after taking off his shoes.

Itachi didn't hear him; he was listening to their father.

"But father-" Itachi began.

"Enough Itachi," Fugaku sighed. "I'm only listening."

"Very well." Itachi decided to drop the subject. He nodded his head to his father before he left as Sasuke ran up to him.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously as he looked at their father's retreating back.

"It is of no concern to you." Itachi smiled at his little brother. "How was the movie?"

"It's Anbu stuff isn't it?" Sasuke asked sourly. "I'll be an Anbu next year you know!"

"But as of now," Itachi smirked. "You're not."

"It was stupid." Sasuke grumbled, answering Itachi's previous question as he walked pass Itachi.

Itachi continued to walk to his room but came across his mother.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in Itachi-kun." His mother greeted him with a smile. "Hungry? Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you mother," Itachi said as he continued his trek to his room but was stopped.

"Who's that man?" Mikoto asked confused as she wiped her hands in her apron. Itachi turned and grimaced.

"Danzo Shimura." He answered as he noticed their father greeting him at the door. Fugaku shooed Sasuke away and Sasuke trudged over to Itachi and his mother grumbling under his breath. They headed to Fugaku's study to talk.

"Oh?" Mikoto said startled as Itachi followed them when they rounded the corner. "Where is Itachi going?"

"More Anbu stuff," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. "Is dinner ready yet?" he asked as he followed his mother to the kitchen.

"Did I ever teach you patience Sasuke?" Mikoto sighed.

Itachi masked his chakra as he followed the two men. Fugaku hesitated but entered the study with Danzo trailing behind him.

Itachi silently waited for the men to talk.

"What is it now Danzo?" Fugaku sighed as he sat down at his desk. Danzo sat down in a chair and smiled.

"I was wondering how the investigation is going?"

"It's not any of your concern." Fugaku eyes narrowed. "This is strictly Anbu business."

"It just seems a bit silly to still be investigating something when it is already solved." Danzo shrugged.

"The death of the FBI Director Sarutobi Hiruzen came suddenly and swift."

"He was old, are the elderly not allowed to die?" Danzo asked.

"He died of an unknown illness." Fugaku reminded hm. "Does that not sound suspicious to you?" Normally the FBI would take care of this, but Fugaku requested for it to be settled by the Anbu.

"Of course, but it can't be helped now."

"How do you like your new position?" Fugaku asked him, changing tactics.

Danzo laughed. "You surely are bull headed." He smirked. "I've already been questioned on Sarutobi's death."

"Maybe you need to be questioned again." Fugaku began.

"Even you, head of the Anbu, do not have that power." Danzo warned him.

"But I have the power you desire." Fugaku smirked at Danzo's alarmed expression. "Whatever you're selling I'm not buying." He was an Uchiha, not a dumbass. "You need allies, and I will let you know from now. We are not allies."

Danzo remained silent. He decided to drop the pretenses. "Are you sure you want to go against me Fugaku-san?"

Fugaku laughed. "You have no idea what you're getting into do you?" he chuckled. "You think you can get rid of the Uchiha's? Not even a small army can get through my oldest son Itachi. He is at a level that surpasses man."

"You would be so bold?" Danzo yelled as he stood from his seat.

"I serve Konaha before my own interest. Whatever you have planned, I will stop it." Fugaku smiled cockily.

Danzo smiled. "I hope you can. For your sake."

123 321

Itachi thought about what he heard earlier as he sat in his room meditating.

What on earth was going on?

It was obvious his father believed Danzo to be behind Sarutobi's death, but why would Danzo kill him? Well, to become the FBI Director. But it was too obvious. Too novice.

Danzo had a higher motive. He wanted Fugaku to keep looking at the investigation. He came to his home and made himself look even more suspicious by trying to get Fugaku to stop the investigation. He wanted Fugaku to investigate.

But why?

Itachi sighed. He sure hated that man even more for the headache he was giving him.

What was he not looking at? Itachi wondered. What was Danzo trying to hide? Where was the missing puzzle piece? He groaned as he fell back on his back.

"Whoa, guess I'll come back later?" Said asked outside Itachi's window. Itachi turned his head and looked at his friend. He hadn't even sensed him.

"What is it?" He asked as he sat up and motioned for Sai to come in.

Sai teleported into the room and stretched. "You look like your head was gonna cave in from all the smoke coming out of it. What were you thinking about?"

"Life." Itachi said and Sai laughed.

"Itachi, you know we're comrades right?" Sai asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I've saved your ass enough to be sure of this."

Sai chuckled. "You know, I was raised around fighters my whole life." He looked down with a sad smile. "I was trained to abandon my comrade when needed to have a successful mission. But you risked your life for me. No one has ever done that for me."

Itachi sat up a bit straighter. "What are you not telling me?"

"The things we need to see are never there." Sai said softly. "The people who stabs us in the back, are always right in front of us before they betray us."

"Sai-" Itachi began.

"I'm sorry Itachi." Sai said softly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to complete a mission for me."

"Ugh," Itachi groaned as he rolled his eyes. "That's what your big speech was for?"

Sai laughed, "I should become an actor."

"You are completely hopeless." Itachi grumbled. "What is the mission?" not like Itachi was busy or anything.

"It's S rank." Sai smiled as Itachi stared at him.

"If my father knew I did your mission for you, especially an S rank one, we would both be suspended."

"I know, but I lack the ability to do this mission." Sai confessed. "I don't know why your father would give this mission to me instead. Did he perhaps tell you about it?" Sai wondered.

"No, you know he is not allowed to share mission data to other Anbu's, even if I am his own son." Itachi began. "Now what is it?"

"It's an assassination."

Itachi waited for Sai to finish. He seemed to be going through some internal struggle. "Of a Hinata Hyuga."

"Who is he?" Itachi began. He must have been a very dangerous person if the Anbu had to get rid of him.

"Her." Sai corrected. "She is trying to start a civil war among the branch and main members of the Hyuga."

"Why aren't the Hyuga's taking care of it?" Itachi questioned. They were a very private and very secretive clan. Not to mention the Uchiha's rivals. And no wonder his father didn't give him the mission. If the Hyuga's couldn't solve their own problem, it must have hurt their pride to go to Fugaku for help. His father probably didn't want to add insult to injury by having an Uchiha carry out the mission.

Sai began to answer his question. "Think of it, if the head family stopped Hinata, the branch members will definitely fight back."

"Ultimately causing a civil war, what the Hyuga's are trying to prevent." Itachi reasoned. "I'm guessing this Hinata, she is a branch member?"

"This is classified information," Said began, "But she is actually the heiress of the Hyuga clan."

"Hiashi Hyuga has no heirs." Itachi said shocked at this news.

"Just another secret the Hyuga's are keeping." Sai smiled. "He has two daughters, Hinata Hyuga, the eldest, and Hanabi Hyuga. She is only 11."

"And the mission is to assassinate Hinata, the heiress."

"Yes." Sai confirmed. "Because she is planning on creating a civil war. To stop pointless bloodshed, Hiashi has requested Anbu to dispose of her."

_Harsh_. Itachi thought. "How old is she?"

"19."

Itachi paused. "Just 19?"

"Yeah. I know." Sai sighed.

_Sasuke is 19_. Itachi couldn't help but think.

"She's young, but a threat none the less." Sai said. "There are more branch members than main." Said explained. "If she wins, she will still have a army. It is said she plans to attack Konaha."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because the President allows the Hyuga clan to brand their branch members."

"Why should she care?" Itachi asked. "She herself is not even branded."

"She will be. The elders plan to make Hanabi the Heiress and Hinata is to be branded. That is where the resentment began."

"But Hanabi is only 11!"

"Yeah can't explain that one." Sai shrugged. "Hyuga's are weird."

"Why can't you do this?"

"Oh come on! You said you'll do it for me!" Sai complained. "You can't make me tell you everything and then-"

"Ok, ok!" Itachi cut him off. Hinata obviously was an irrational power nut and needed to be stopped if she was crazy enough to start a civil war.

"Thanks, I so owe you!" Sai smiled.

"When will I have to kill her?" Itachi asked.

"Next full moon."

Itachi nodded as Sai smiled at him once more before leaving.

123

Sai landed in a small clearing silently after coming from the Uchiha Manor.

"Did you get Itachi to agree to assassinate the girl?" Danzo asked his protégée.

"Mission successful."

"Good." Danzo chuckled. "Everything is going as planned."

123 Hinata 321

"Problem solved." Danzo smiled a few weeks later as he drank his tea. He was at the Hyuga manor in Hiashi's study.

"Hn," Hiashi said but he was pleased. "Hinata will be disposed of and I can make Hanabi the Heiress."

"And while Itachi is out killing your daughter," Danzo all but sang, "I will send in my forces to destroy the Uchiha clan. Everything exactly how you wanted."

"Good." Hiashi actually smiled. This was the only way to get rid of an unwanted child and destroy his archrivals the Uchiha's. This was the only way in which he could do both. With Itachi not there, the Uchiha's were virtually defenseless. "Those pathetic Uchiha's shouldn't be so dependent on one person."

"Yes, but remember your end of the bargain?" Danzo reminded him.

"Yes, I will support you of course." Hiashi smiled. "As the new head of the Anbu." The Hyuga would rise to power with the Uchiha's gone.

Danzo grinned. "All going according to plan."

123 321

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he softly knocked on her door. No response. He slowly opened the door. "Hinata-sama?" He asked, his heart racing. She didn't have any real security, she could have already been murdered—

"Hmm?" She answered as she sat up in bed rubbing her eyes.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said relieved. She was only asleep! "It's very late, were you asleep the entire time?"

"Uh-huh," The girl murmured as she sat up and stretched, a crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

"Are you still trying to create a counter jutsu?" Neji asked with a sigh. "It's impossible Hinata."

"I just want to try." She said softly.

"You should instead-"

"Neji-san!" A branch member yelled as he came up behind him.

"Yes Kouru-san?" Neji asked alarmed.

"Hiashi is having an emergency council meeting." Kouru worked under the elders and always knew when a meeting was near.

"Do you know what of?"

Kouru looked sadly at Hinata. "It is time."

"Neji-niisan, where are you going?" Hinata asked when Kouru had left her room.

"I need to get ahold of Kiba and Shino. Tonight you must escape." Neji urged Hinata. "Do not pack anything, you must escape at all cost Hinata-sama." He grabbed her shoulders. "You must live."

"B-But Neji-niisan," Hinata began, her tears falling.

"Never mind me, I will try to get into that meeting. I must know exactly what they are planning."

"Nii-san," Hinata wiped her tears before jumping into his arms. Neji hugged his cousin fiercely; he felt her frantic beating heart. He gently combed through her midnight black hair and held back his own tears. Would this be the last time he saw her?

"Don't worry Hinata, I will always protect you." He whispered softly. "My only wish is that you live." He released her from his hold. "Go."

123 Itachi 321

"Where are you going Oniisan?" Sasuke asked his brother as he leaned on his doorframe.

"What are you still doing up?" Itachi asked. It was late at night and tonight was his mission. He tightened his armor and pushed back on his worry for Sai. He hadn't seen his comrade in a few weeks.

Sasuke shrugged. "Can't sleep." He then gave Itachi a weird look. "Why are you wearing your Anbu gear? What's going on? I didn't know you had a mission."

"You should never know when I have a mission." He said. "And I don't, just extra training with Sai."

"Oh." Sasuke said. He noted how Itachi wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face instead of his Anbu mask. _Guess it really is just training_.

"Why can't you sleep?" Itachi asked, he had some time to kill.

"Just this uneasy feeling. Guess I'm not thinking clearly tonight with exams tomorrow and everything." Sasuke murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck. Itachi felt that way too; uneasy. He knew he was missing an important piece of the puzzle with Danzo.

"Go for a walk." Itachi suggested. "That should clear up your head."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Sasuke sighed. "Good luck with your training." He said as he turned to leave.

Itachi pulled up his mask to cover his nose. "It's time."

123 Hinata 321

"We can't find Hanabi," Kiba complained when he met up with Hinata in a small clearing near the Hyuga compound. She was dressed in dark colors and half of her face was covered by a high collar. "Akumaru can't even pick up her scent."

Shino stared at the bug on his arm. "She's in the council meeting."

"Why would she be there?" Kiba complained. "How the hell are we going to get her out?!"

"Neji is in the meeting." Hinata said. "He is probably trying to get her out as we speak."

"That will be near impossible without arousing suspicion." Shino concluded. "Kiba, we shall go offer assistance."

Kiba turned to Hinata and kissed her while Shino awkwardly looked away.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked flustered.

"Stay safe, ok?" He asked. Hinata nodded and they left her alone in the clearing.

123

"You wanted to speak with me Neji-niisan?" Hanabi asked her cousin. He had asked for her to step outside the meeting with him.

"No." Neji said just before his palm connected to Hanabi's stomach. Hanabi's eyes widened in shock before rolling back as she was knocked unconscious, blood trickling down her mouth.

"Just in time I see." Kiba smirked as he arrived with Shino. Shino then transformed into Hanabi and stepped next to Neji.

"Leave with Hanabi, Kiba." Shino said. "I'll pose as Hanabi until the meeting is over."

"Then you'll meet up with us later right?" Kiba wanted to make sure.

Shino held his hand outstretched as a bug flew and landed on Kiba's shoulder. "I will find you." He said as Neji handed the real Hanabi to Kiba.

"What'd you do?" Kiba grunted. "Kill her?!" he looked at the girl and the blood dripping from her mouth.

"She'll wake in a couple of days." Neji dismissed the situation. He turned to Shino who now looked like Hanabi. "We must leave now."

"Alright, I'll be seeing you guys." Kiba looked to leave but Neji stopped him.

"Protect them." He said.

Kiba smirked. "Of course."

123

"Follow me, but not too close." Kiba said as he carried Hanabi on his shoulder. "I'll break through the Hyuga's defense then you can come through so we can escape."

"Yes Kiba-kun." Kiba nodded before jumping into the trees and running ahead at full speed, Akumaru chasing after him.

Hinata didn't follow. She looked up at the full moon. "Who's there?" She called out over her shoulder.

Itachi stepped from out the shadows impressed. "You sensed me."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and turned toward Itachi. "Why are you here?"

"Are you Hinata Hyuga?"

Hinata took her fighting stance. "You're here to kill me." She stated simply. "It won't be easy."

Itachi looked over the young girl. Her indigo black hair stopped at her shoulders in slights waves and the wind teased it as it blew in the breeze. Her eyes looked scared, yet determined.

Itachi hesitated as her lavender scent found it's way to him.

Hinata mentally cursed in her head. He was too far. She needed to move closer to him so he could be in her range. She noted his lean and tall built. His ponytail gently moved in the wind and he seemed relaxed and steady. There was a slight citrus smell she got from him, oddly masculine yet acidic. He was strong, lethal even.

Hinata had no idea just how the hell she would escape.

"Itachi!" She heard someone yell from behind them. Itachi glanced back and saw Sai. He was battered and bruised, his pale skin looked to be florescent as if he was fighting a cold.

"S-Sai?" Itachi asked shocked, forgetting about the girl behind him. "What's going on?"

Hinata slowly back away. She needed to get away. She quickly leaped into the trees and ran after Kiba.

"You need to see a doctor,"

"I finally escaped," Sai grinned. "I was locked away, I went against him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Danzo, I tried to stop him and he caught on. I was punished."

"Sai-"

"Forget about it!" Sai screamed. "You must leave now!"

"I have to finish this miss-"

"There is no mission!" Sai yelled as he grabbed at Itachi trying to propel him forward. "I lied, everything is a lie!"

Dread began to overcome Itachi. "What are you talking about?"

"Danzo is massacring the Uchiha's as we speak. He joined forces with this organization, Sound something."

Itachi eyes narrowed as he grabbed Sai by his collar. "What the fuck is going on?"

"It was a trap, Danzo has an alliance with the Hyuga's, they made me befriend you so you would trust me. I then had to lure you away from the Uchiha clan the night they plan to kill everyone, I'm sorry Itachi, I'm so sorry."

Itachi released Sai.

"Please Itachi, hurry!" Sai yelled after him as Itachi ran toward his home, his heart in his throat.

123 321

"Mom?" Itachi asked. He walked through the broken door way and entered the living room. "M-Mom?" he whispered.

As he walked through the village, he noticed everyone . . .

They were all dead.

"I-Itachi," he heard someone say faintly. He ran deeper inside and stooped down, hugging his mother's dying body.

He had found his father's mangled body earlier in his study.

"Mother," he cried, he held onto her for dear life. She didn't have much longer to live.

"Ssshhh," she smiled softly at him. "It's ok,"

"How can you say that?" Itachi cried. "You're dying! Everyone is dead!"

"S-Sasuke," she said softly as Itachi lowered her, her blood al over his shirt. "He didn't come back yet."

Hope sprung back in Itachi. "He's still alive?"

"Yes," Mikoto smiled at her eldest son and softly touched his face one last time, her blood causing streaks on his cheekbones. "Protect your bother." Was her last wish before she passed away.

"NOOOO!" Sasuke cried as he screamed from the doorway. "Itachi, what did you do?!"

Itachi looked up at Sasuke as he heard sirens outside their house.

"This is the FBI!" He heard Danzo Shimura from the blow horn. "Itachi Uchiha, you are under arrest for the murder of your clan!"

Itachi slowly put down his mother's body. He got up and Sasuke's Sharigan was blazing in hate. "Itachi," Sasuke growled before he charged him.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke and twisted behind him, taking his arm with him.

"Arrrghh!" Sasuke cried in pain. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's head and twisted, not enough to kill but effectively knock him out.

He was innocent, but that would prove fruitless. Danzo had corrupted the system. He wouldn't receive a fair trial. He would be judged and executed.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke before gently laying his brother on the ground.

"_Protect your brother_." His mother had said.

Itachi moved toward the cracked window and escaped into the night.

123 321

"Everything is fucking up!" Kiba yelled as they tried getting past a bunch of unknown ninja. "Who the hell are these guys?!"

Neji sighed as a kunai sunk into his opponent's neck. "Thank you Shino." He said.

"Sound Ninja." Shino confirmed as he landed from a tree. "Hinata?" He asked behind him.

Hinata held Hanabi in her arms, she was shivering and moved from behind the tree trunk. "Y-Yes Shino-kun?"

During the meeting Hiashi had been informed of something and had quickly ended everything and immediately checked Hinata's room. Finding it empty, he ordered everyone on lockdown and that's when the foreign ninja had come. Shino and Neji managed to slip through security and Shino found Kiba, Hinata, and an unconscious Hanabi being ambushed by sound ninja.

"Are you ok?" Shino asked.

"Yes." Hinata nodded her head.

"What happened? Why did they suddenly call off the meeting?!" Kiba complained. He could smell more ninja coming their way.

"Hiashi was informed of something, then called it off." Neji informed him. "We don't have time for this, we must get Hinata pass the Hyuga borders!"

"Let's go!" Kiba yelled and they all jumped into the trees.

"Gotcha!" A man with many arms smirked as he spat a spider web from his mouth. Neji cut the web his gentle fist and Kiba and Shino was separated from the group.

"Stay close." Neji told Hinata behind him. Hinata nodded her head and dodged a kunai that was aimed for her head. She ran into the forest as Neji fought his new opponent. She rested Hanabi next to a tree and ran back to help Neji.

"We lost them." Neji wiped blood that was trickling down from his face after their fight. Hinata bent down and picked up Hanabi from where she left her.

"Kiba will find us." Hinata said. She turned to her cousin. "Let me try the jutsu."

"What jutsu?" Neji asked alarmed. Realization sunk in, "It's too risky Hinata-sama."

"I have to try Neji-niisan." Hinata whispered. She put Hanabi back down. "Let me try."

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Neji asked her.

"They will come after you. Sooner or later. You need to be able to protect yourself. You can't do that with the seal."

Neji smiled as he looked down. "You're always protecting me." He looked up at his cousin.

Hinata gave him a confused look.

"Remember when you stopped Hiashi from using my seal against me?" He asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"That was after I was training with you and Hiashi was supervising. I had tried to kill you in an act of rage. I had just come from trying to . . ." Neji looked down at his hands, tears threatening to escape. "Yet you still,"

"If I hadn't you would have died Niisan." Hinata said softly.

After Neji had tried to kill Hinata, Hiashi has activated the seal and Neji had succumb to pain as he bent over, falling on his knees as blood seeped from his very pores. Seeing that, Hinata crawled in front of him, her legs so mangled from his previous beating, she could not walk. She shielded his body with his, disengaging her father's chakra signal with her own, so that he couldn't use the seal against Neji.

"F-Father, p-please!" she had cried, tears streaming down her face as she protected Neji. "H-He didn't m-mean to, it w-was an a-accident!"

Hiashi had slapped her. He left them alone as he stormed out the room and her mother rushed to Hinata's aid as the branch member tried to stop Neji's pain.

Neji spent the next four weeks watching the black and blue bruise on Hinata's face heal where Hiashi had slapped his own daughter. On each of those days, he vowed to always protect her.

"Let me protect you," Hinata urged as she began preparing her chakra. Neji began to kneel, unsure. "When I'm gone, they will eventually try to control you. When that time comes, I want you to be able to protect yourself."

"Hinata-sama," Neji said softly as he looked up at her from his crouched position on the floor. "You don't have to do this." He was kneeling in front of her, waiting for her chakra to reach its max.

"Yes nii-san." Hinata said as she began collecting chakra at the balls of her fingertips and the veins surrounding her eyes. "I have to."

"If you do this, you do realize what will happen?" Neji asked as he slowly took off his black headband, revealing the Hyuga branch seal branded on his forehead.

As Hinata outstretched hands reached for him, Neji continued. "If you do this, I will have to kill you." If this jutsu somehow worked, he would have to hide it from the elders and Hiashi himself. Knowing Neji's hate for Hinata, if she really did escape, Neji would be tasked at killing her for deflecting from the clan. He would be the only on suitable for the job.

Hinata paused slightly before activating her Byakugan. "I'm already dead."

"H-Hinata!" Kiba cried as they came crashing from the trees where Neji held his cousin in his arms.

"Why is her blood all over the fucking place?! Were you attacked again?!"

Neji couldn't focus, when Hinata was performing the new jutsu . . . something went wrong. Now Hinata was bleeding from her own eyes. From various places, Neji fell back and his hand made contact with something wet and slimy. Sticky like blood.

"She tried the Jutsu." Shino surmised as Kiba grabbed Hinata from Neji's arm.

"Oh my God," Kiba cried. "Hinata please, please wake up." He sounded lost, defeated. "Hinata-hime, please."

"Neji, are you alright?" Shino asked him. He saw how Neji kept gripping his forehead.

"I can't, see." Neji stammered. Everything looked hazy to him.

"I sense more ninja coming. Kiba cleared a path earlier." Shino said as he looked behind them. "I will take Hanabi but we need to leave now. I'm sorry Neji. You will have to fend for yourself."

"G-Go." Neji croaked.

"Very well," Shino said as he stooped down for Hanabi. "Kiba, let's go."

Neji was disoriented as he tried getting up once they had left him alone. He couldn't see anything, his eyes wouldn't allow him. He groaned before falling to his knees. He reached for his headband and tied it around his forehead. Old habits died hard.

"What happened Neji? Why are you out here?" Hiashi asked his nephew once he approached him with a few other Main Hyuga members.

Neji could use this for his advantage. "Hinata, she was running away and I tried to stop her."

"And _you_ couldn't stop her?" Someone asked shocked.

"Yes, she was masking her true power." Neji said weakly. He was loosing consciousness fast.

"Impossible!" another man yelled.

"It's true, Neji is wounded! She defeated Neji!"

Hiashi stooped down and picked up Neji who had lost consciousness. "Call off the search. We will take care of her later. Everything will fall into place." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Itachi stared at Hinata as her soft indigo hair danced in the breeze. She had survived all of that?

Hinata couldn't face Itachi. She was ashamed for thinking that he could ever be a murderer. She knew it, deep down inside she had foreseen his innocence.

"This means . . ." Hinata began.

"We're allies." Itachi finished.

123 321

"Hinata Hyuga tried to start a civil war in the Hyuga clan." Danzo told them grimly. "With the help of your brother." He said as he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke eyes widened in shock.

"Civil war would destroy the very existence of the Hyuga clan and Itachi would have already destroyed the Uchiha clan." Danzo sighed. "Their plan was to become the strongest with their keke gen kai. With that power they could then assassinate the president and take control of Konaha."

"Oh my God," Ino gasped, a hand to her mouth. She shook her head, "I can't believe it." She said in awe. Hinata? Was she capable of something so evil?

"With help of the organization Hidden in the Sound and Akatsuki, they will destroy this village. We all know Orochimaru already has his own vendetta with the village and plans to destroy it as well."

"Wait," Shikamaru interrupted Danzo. "If this is true, why would she apprehend Orochimaru then?" he asked.

"That's what I came to tell you. Orochimaru has escaped and it is all going according to their plan!" Danzo yelled. "Hinata put him in jail so easily, this should have already raised red flags! This was done so you would all trust her. Now you have been feeding her information that she has been giving Itachi. Your team is tasked with arresting Itachi and I am here to say you must arrest both Itachi and Hinata now! Before it's too late."

Sasuke slumped against the wall shocked. He couldn't believe everything he had just heard.

Shikamaru was still trying to wrap his head around everything. Something didn't add up. "So you're telling me, Hinata and Itachi are allies and they cooked up a scheme to destroy the Leaf with Orochimaru?"

"Yes!" Danzo yelled. "Get on it now! That's an order!" Danzo demanded the FBI team that scrambled to do as they were told.

Later on Danzo left the FBI base smug. "That went easier than I thought it would." Hiashi smirked as he stood opposite of him, flanked by members of the Hyuga clan. Neji was amongst them.

"Yes. We will be rid of Hinata soon." Danzo smiled.

"Hanabi will soon be disposed of." Hiashi said sounding pleased. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Hiashi asked him.

"Of course. Like planned, we strike at the luncheon."

123

"It's unimaginable what people would do for their love of power." Hinata sighed as she sat on the rooftop of Itachi's old abandoned home.

"Yes. This is the insidious effect of love." Itachi answered. "Come now, we have a lot of planning to do."

"Planning?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the plan to bust Danzo and the Hiashi for murdering the Uchiha clan? Danzo even killed Sarutobi and all those who got in his way." Itachi briefly thought about Sai.

"It's far more in-depth than that." Itachi said. "After all these years I've finally found the missing puzzle piece." He smirked. "Danzo had teamed up with Orochimaru to destroy the Uchiha clan. But they left Orochimaru far out of the loop. Orochimaru has no clue that I am the very same Itachi who they framed all those years ago. In their effort to maintain control, they shut Orochimaru out and I have managed to hide from him. Now that I am a part of Akatsuki, who have teamed up with Sound, I have learned of Danzo's plan. What he was aiming for all this time."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"It's our ticket to freedom. No more hiding or running." Itachi said as he held out his hand to Hinata.

Hinata stood up silently with Itachi's help. "I have to return to the FBI base." She told him as her hands left his. "It will look suspicious if I don't."

"Hurry and come back." Itachi said. "Meet me at the hideout."

"I will." She said.

123 321

Hinata trudged to her hotel, she decided she would bathe first before heading to Sasuke's team. She was tired but still had so much more to do. She desperately needed to get into contact with Kiba, Shino, and somehow Neji. Hinata stood in front of her hotel door and yawned. Hopefully the shower would wake her up.

As she opened the door, she only had a split second to move just before lightning illuminated the dark room and shattered the very spot she was in just a second ago.

"Sasuke?!" She yelled at him as he wielded his chidori his eyes bleeding red. If she had gotten hit, she would have died instantly.

Too busy focusing on Sasuke, she didn't notice Naruto coming up behind her. He held her down as he handcuffed her.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hinata cried alarmed. What the hell were they doing? Why were they acting this way?!

"Hinata," Sasuke smirked as his chidori vanished and she saw Ino and Shikamaru further inside the room. "You're under arrest."

A/N: heh hehe heh! Yeah, that was one hell of a long ass chapter if I don't say so myself! Hyuk Hyuk (my laugh). There, Hinata and Itachi's past finally revealed. I know you guys waited for quite a while and I'm glad you were so patient ^_^

Thanks for the lovely reviews! The more awesome reviews I get, I become more inspired so thanks for those who have been reviewing since Chapter 1, I truly appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this chapter as well and what is coming up next! Don't worry, this story isn't ending anytime soon.

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

The Insidious Effects of Love

Chapter 7: The Hidden Message

123 321

"Yes Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked as he entered Hiashi's study after they met with Danzo late at night. Hiashi trusted Neji now, ever since Neji tried to "stop" Hinata from running away all those years ago. He believed that Neji hated Hinata because she had injured him that night and after that, Hiashi had made it Neji's mission to kill her.

"The Hyuga's will not attend the luncheon tomorrow." Hiashi told him before checking his watch. "It will start in a couple of hours." It was a luncheon but the president of Sand was visiting Konaha and there would be meetings in the morning before the official luncheon began.

"Tell the rest of the Hyuga Anbu this." He said and turned away from Neji, dismissing him.

Neji desperately wanted to ask why? What was the plan? What was Hiashi and Danzo scheming?

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Neji said as he bowed and left the room. He needed to talk to Hinata. He had to find out if she discovered anything that could help him bring down Hiashi.

It already being decided, Neji would visit Hinata later, but first . . .

123 321

Itachi sighed as he watched Sasuke and his team take Hinata away. She was handcuffed and without a doubt, Itachi knew she was being arrested.

He followed Hinata just to make sure she had gotten to her destination safely because earlier that night, she had been unconscious. Itachi wondered briefly if he should help her but decided against it. Danzo probably had something to do with it. Knowing him, he made up some far fetch scheme like how Itachi and Hinata were partners. If Itachi "rescued" her it would only help prove Danzo's case.

He looked behind him as he felt another presence. "Hyuga." Itachi greeted Neji.

Neji looked shocked at finding Itachi on the roof of Hinata's hotel. "What are _you_ doing here?" Neji asked Itachi as he glared at the Uchiha.

"Watching your cousin get arrested." Itachi said simply as he moved aside and Neji saw for himself Hinata being put into a cop car. Itachi carefully watched Neji to see how he would react.

"I'm guessing this has to do with Danzo." Neji said, deciding to ignore the "cousin" part of Itachi's reply.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"And doing something would jeopardize Hinata-sama."

"Precisely."

"Why would you want to help her?" Neji questioned as they watch the car drive away with Hinata in the backseat.

"We've come to the understanding that we have a common enemy." Itachi explained as he looked at Neji. Something was different about him. He showed a more confident side than he did when they were both in the anbu.

"Danzo." Neji suspected.

"Yes."

Neji glanced at Itachi. "You have made another ally Uchiha."

123 321

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked him as they finally reached where they were escorting Hinata. She noticed how conflicted Shikamaru looked as he stood off to the side in deep thought.

"Hmmm?" He asked as he looked up at Ino.

"Something the matter?" Ino wondered as she approached him. Naruto and Sasuke was busy handling Hinata.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "You know when you're looking for the answer to a problem, sometimes you need a new pair of eyes to find the solution."

"Uh, ok." Ino said not knowing where he was going with this.

"I think we need a new pair of eyes." Shikamaru said as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto leading Hinata into the interrogation room.

"What are you getting at?" Ino asked as she too turned to look at the trio.

"Something doesn't add up here." Shikamaru stated as he turned to leave. "And I'm going to find out what."

"Wait Shikamaru!" Ino called out to him but he had already left. She sighed, "Sasuke's gonna be pissed."

123 321

"Shouldn't we wait for Shikamaru?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they sat at a table with Hinata sitting opposite of them handcuffed to it.

"You should, since your both not thinking straight!" Hinata yelled at them but was ignored.

"No we've been waiting for half and hour now. Ino said he left anyways and he evidently isn't coming back anytime soon." Sasuke said annoyed. "Let's just begin."

Naruto nodded as he turned to Hinata. "Uh, hey Hinata, we have to question you and everything is recorded."

Hinata stared at him.

"Why did you plot with Itachi to massacre the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke demanded as he leaned toward her with a glare. "Why would you want to start a civil war amongst the Hyuga's?"

"What? Where did that even come from? That's so far-fetched!" She told them. "How did you come to that in your investigation?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and Hinata came to a conclusion. "You didn't find it yourselves right? Somebody told you something? Well that's not enough evidence to have me here in handcuffs!"

Sasuke glared at Hinata as she continued. "And don't try to tell me anything about how I'm wrong, I'm a cop! I do this for a living!"

"She's right." Shikamaru said as he entered the small room where they were keeping Hinata much to there surprise. "What we received was a tip, not proof."

"But it was from the-" Naruto began but Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't say who it came from dobe!"

"Danzo wasn't it?" Hinata said and they all stared at her.

"How did you know that?" Shikamaru wondered.

Hinata remained silent.

"Stop trying to redirect the blame!" Sasuke yelled at her annoyed.

"Even though you're right," Shikamaru began as he looked at Hinata. "We do have enough proof to bring you into custody."

"You have no proof!"

"Yes we do Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga Clan." Shikamaru said as Hinata stared, dumbfounded.

"You're making it extremely hard to trust you." Shikamaru continued. "You've been lying to us from the very beginning. Tell us the truth."

"Are you really looking for the truth?" Hinata asked quietly. "Or someone to blame?"

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke said. "We have all the proof we need, we don't even need to question you. All we need now is Itachi." Sasuke scoffed.

"Guys," Ino said as she entered the room in a black cocktail dress. "The luncheon is about to start."

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "You mean to tell me we spent the night here?"

"She came in around 2 o'clock this morning." Ino shrugged. "Time flies."

"I thought the luncheon was at _lunch_." Naruto said as he checked his watch. "It's 8 o'clock!"

"We have a bunch of meetings to attend because the President of Sand is coming to strengthen the alliance with leaf." Ino informed Naruto. "Security has to be tight seeing that both Leaf and Sand Presidents will be present."

"The luncheon is today?" Hinata asked out loud. She then remembered Itachi's message. "Wait, you guys can't go to that!"

"And why can't we?" Sasuke asked her.

"Because the Akatsuki Hidden in the Sound plan to launch an attack." Hinata tried warning them. "You shouldn't go there. You should stay somewhere nearby until they show up and plan a counter attack."

"Oh please," Sasuke scoffed. "And Itachi told you this?"

"No," Hinata lied. "That's the conclusion I came to! They seemed to be getting ready for something, why not attack at the luncheon?"

"She has a point." Naruto said.

"No way, I'm not trusting her again." Sasuke said. "If we are attacked at the luncheon, it is only likely because they would attack with the two Presidents there."

"Even so, we weren't thinking of that until Hinata told us." Ino said.

"She's just trying to save face." Sasuke said. "When and if they attack I'll have a handcuff ready for Itachi." He walked out of the room without a backward glance at Hinata.

Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked after him and Hinata glared at Sasuke's back. "Have you no faith in your own brother?!" She yelled after him. "Did you see him kill your family?! How could you easily believe Itachi would do something like that?!" she cried as Sasuke's back stiffen at her words. "The last family you have, and you're trying to kill him!"

"Get her out of here." Sasuke hissed.

123 321

"I can't believe this." Hinata complained as she paced her prison cell. She was in an isolated cell under FBI head quarters. She finally stopped walking and sat down against the wall.

What was going to happen to her? That was an easy question. Danzo would find a way to kill her and the Hyuga's would find and kill Hanabi. She hit the wall with the back of her head. All of her sacrifices, everything, gone to waste. In the end both she and Hanabi will suffer a miserable demise.

"I'm sorry mom," Hinata whispered as she looked up at the stained ceiling with tears in her eyes. "I tried, I tried so hard." Hinata wondered how many hours had already gone by? Did the attack already follow through? Did Sasuke arrest Itachi? What would happen to Neji? She heard a rattle of keys before she turned her head to see Neji.

"We don't have much time." Neji said as he fit a key into the lock of her cell.

"N-Nii-san?" Hinata asked confused as she stood up as Neji opened the cell. "How?"

"I saw them take you away and followed. I waited till they left and now I'm here." He said as he reached for his cousin. "Were you hurt?" He asked as he hugged her.

"N-No," Hinata sniffed as she tried wiping her eyes in Neji's embrace. "I'm so happy to see you again Nii-san." She smiled as she hugged him tighter before Neji pulled away.

"We have to go Hinata-sama."

"Ok, but we'll be seen." Hinata told him as they head up the stairway leading to the upper levels.

"What happened here?!" Hinata asked alarmed as they walked pass slumped over bodies. "Neji-nii-san, did you do this?" She asked as she looked up at a broken camera high in the corner of the wall. A small bug flew away from it and Hinata looked at it before she gasped when she heard a voice.

"He had some help." Shino said as they ran into him.

"Shino!" Hinata said happily as she ran to hug him. "Where's Kiba?"

"With Hanabi." Shino answered as they pulled away. "Neji, you will be suspected once everyone realizes they aren't getting any communication from the FBI Head Quarters and come to clear things up." Neji was the last person to enter before releasing Shino's bugs from a small jar to take down the camera's and security.

"How long do I have?" Neji asked him.

"Five minutes. Ten at most." Shino said.

"Let's go Hinata-sama," Neji said but Hinata stopped running.

"Wait," She said as she tried to understand the situation. "What are we doing? Are we running away again?"

"No," Neji smirked. "We're fighting back." He was glad he got into touch with both Shino and Kiba before running into Itachi. "Itachi will try to stall the attack but we have to find a way to get Danzo arrested."

"The plan is to kill the president isn't it?" Hinata asked as they continued running.

"Yes, that's what Itachi told me."

"You spoke to Itachi?!" Hinata asked alarmed. "How-"

"I ran into him and we had a talk." Neji told her as they ran out the building. He held her hand as the trio jumped unto the nearest roof and began running faster. "Danzo hired the Sound organization to kill the president after they did such a great job of massacring the Uchiha's." Neji said sarcastically. "Itachi learned of this and found a way to join the Akatsuki with the Sound group. He knew that if both groups became one, The FBI would begin to take notice."

"Yes, with two powerful criminal organizations, the FBI had no choice but to try and stop them." Shino added.

"Because the FBI was now paying attention, Itachi hoped that they could uncover the plan for the assassination but unfortunately, things are now what they are." Neji finished. "But Itachi has still "infiltrated" Danzo's scheme. He can stall, but we need to find a way to get Danzo to call off the attack or arrested. If Itachi doesn't attack with the group, he will be suspected and killed."

"We need to go back then!" Hinata said remembering the hidden compartment in Danzo's office. "We need to go back for whatever Danzo's hiding in his secret compartment!"

"Hiashi was at Danzo's office last night, there, they exchanged something." Neji told her. "It was a case filled with documents." Neji said as they turned toward the Hyuga manor. "I'm guessing this was in that secret compartment." He surmised.

"We must hurry," Shino reminded them as their pace slowed a bit as they talked. "Anbu have surrounded the FBI headquarters." He was on his phone looking at the news while managing to keep up with them. "It says they are investigating a possible breach of security there. Danzo is all over the news talking about it." Shino glanced at Neji. "You were the last person to enter the building before this happened, I give it three more minutes before Danzo finds out."

"Then he'll call Hiashi," Hinata guessed. "To make sure the documents are secured because he will realize Neji came to save me."

"Exactly, I'm heading over to the luncheon and will cause a distraction." Shino said. "You two, secure the documents and get it to me as soon as possible. I can leak it to the best reporter in seconds and it will be all over the news, hopefully before the attack."

Neji nodded his head as they separated from Shino. "Hinata-sama," He called to her as he noticed her pale ashen skin and sweat drenching her shirt. "Are you ok?"

"Yes nii-san." Hinata murmured. "It's just my eyes. I over used them again." Her chakra was almost gone and her body was using up all of her energy.

"You need to understand there are now limitations-"

"I know nii-san, I'll be careful." Hinata promised him as the Hyuga Manor's gates came into focus.

"How are we going to sneak in?" Hinata asked him but he continued his pace. "We need to stop and think of things before we are seen!"

"No, there's no time to sneak in." Neji called back to her, he had sped up knowing she wouldn't be able to catch up to him.

"Nii-san, you're not saying-" Hinata began dreadfully.

"Yes, no more hiding, no more planning," He said as he began to go over the motions for the Rotation attack. "It's all or nothing, Rotation!" He yelled as his attack cut through the Hyuga gates and the guards fell from their perches on the towers on either side of the gates.

"The case is in Hiashi's study!" Neji called to her as more Hyuga's came out to attack. Some of the branch members came t aid Neji. "Go!" he urged his cousin.

Hinata ran as she headed to her father's study.

123 321

"Why aren't we doing anything yet un?" Deidara asked annoyed. "Let's kill someone already." The Akatsuki members were a couple of miles away waiting to strike.

"Itachi said to wait." Konan snapped, annoyed with the blondes complaints. "So we'll wait."

"But for what? The luncheon already started." Deidara complained.

"Everybody must be in position." Sasori answered him. "We must wait for the Sound counterparts."

"Where are they? Isn't it weird that they didn't show? This was their gig in the first place!" Deidara yelled.

"And Itachi isn't here yet . . ." Kisame murmured.

Konan remained silent as Deidara continued to complain. "What a coincidence." She smirked. "Everybody, let's go."

"What, why?" Kisame asked.

"Itachi doesn't want us here." She guessed as he turned to leave from the group. Itachi was never late to anything; he was always on time and orderly. He purposely didn't show, she knew that much. And he must have somehow delayed the Sound's arrival. He was trying to prevent the attack, but why?

"Danzo ordered us to kill the president." Sasori replied.

"If you must follow orders," Konan responded with a role of her eyes, "Be a good little lackey and kill the president." With that said, the other members followed her as she made her way to return to their hide out.

_Be careful Itachi_. Konan thought to herself. She's been steadily observing him for a while now. She knew he had ulterior motives, but what he was planning, she didn't know yet. But she actually liked the quiet killer and would help aid him in any small way she could. _This is all I can do_.

123 321

"Hey there,"

Shikamaru sighed as the girl smirked at him. "Been cloud watching lately?"

"I don't actually have time for that anymore." He told her. "Temari."

Temari smiled at him and Shikamaru couldn't help but blush slightly at the attention she always gave him when she was in Konaha.

"Who's that?" Ino asked Naruto as she watched the blonde talk to Shikamaru. "And is Shikamaru actually _blushing_?" she wondered shocked as they stood against the wall of the luncheon. It was located in an open floor plan. There where no roof but pillars surrounding the event in a beautiful garden setting. And they were bored watching the events.

"That's Temari, she's a part of the CIA of Sand. She's probably here with her brothers." Naruto smirked as he looked at them. "Despite what Shikamaru says, he has a thing for her. She's probably the only person to ever beat him at shogi."

"You guys, pay attention." Sasuke said as he looked around the room.

"But the luncheon already started." Naruto complained. "I'm starting to get a crick in my neck from being so alert all the time. If an attack was going to happen shouldn't it have by now?"

"True," Ino sighed as she rubbed her back. "The luncheon is almost over, can't we relax a bit?"

"No!" Sasuke snapped at them. "Itachi could still appear anytime now!"

Naruto rolled his eyes behind Sasuke's back and Ino face palmed.

"Obsessed much," she whispered to Naruto.

123 321

_Where could it be_? Hinata wondered as she threw down books hoping to find some kind of hidden place behind them in her father's study. Unfortunately, her eyes were too weak to use her Byakugan. Hinata suddenly heard a heavy thud and looked down at a black leather bound book that had fallen to the ground. It opened up to ripped off page in the book.

_This is still here_? She thought shocked as she bent down to pick it up. _This is the book where I found the Branch Seal Jutsu in_.

"How fortunate," Hinata heard a voice say behind her.

She dropped the book she was holding and spun around. "F-Father," she said scared at seeing him after so many years.

"Here I am looking for you, and you come straight to me." He smirked at her. "This certainly makes killing you easier."

"What was the point of all of this?" She found enough courage to ask as she inched away from. "Power?"

"Yes, and now that I am finally head of the Anbu, you will not stop me."

"But why? This isn't right-"

"Silence!" He commanded as he slammed his fist against the desk. "You're just as disgusting as your mother." He snapped. "Always talking about right and wrong."

"Go ahead and kill me." Hinata said as she held her head high. "You won't find Hanabi." She told him. "Even if I die, as long as Hanabi is alive there's a way to take you down."

Hiashi smiled. "You don't think I already know that?" he chuckled. "There are assassins being sent to her as we speak. You think trying to stop the attack at the luncheon will solve anything? You're clearly outmatched."

Hinata hands began to shake and her father sneered at her. "Still weak aren't you? At least you stopped stuttering."

"I understand why you would do all of this, but what is Danzo's reason? He became the Director, isn't that what he wanted?"

"Stupid girl, director was the first step. Danzo plans to become the President. And after the present and vice president is removed from office," Hinata gulped as Hiashi began to move toward her. "With the support of me, head of the Anbu, he will undoubtedly be elected to office." He laughed as he reached for his daughter who cowered against the bookshelf. "There will be many more chances to kill the president after the luncheon."

"Not if you are disposed of," Neji said as he entered the study.

Hiashi spun around enraged. "Neji?! You are behind all of this?!"

The phone in the study began to ring and Hinata picked it up by hitting speaker.

"Hiashi," Danzo voice said furiously as everyone heard the urgency in it. "Neji managed to free Hinata, do not trust him, he has been deceiving us this entire ti-" Hinata hit end and Hiashi stared dumbfounded at the phone.

"You too, a traitor?" Hiashi gasped. "The night Hinata ran away, were you the one who helped her?"

"Yes." Neji said.

Hiashi sighed. "Too bad, now I must kill you too."

Neji took a stance, ready to fight but Hiashi laughed. "Don't try to fight me, how pathetic!" He roared. "A branch member?" He yelled as he held up his hand, "Know your place!" Neji flinched as Hiashi grinned at him but was shocked once he heard a piercing scream coming from behind.

"Aghhhhh!" Hinata screamed as she fell to her knees in pain clutching her head. A searing agony erupted in her head and she screamed again from the sheer power of it.

"What?!" Hiashi yelled as he turned back to Hinata. She seemed to be affected by the branch seal and not Neji.

"Stop or I'll cut your head off," Neji hissed as he held a kunai to Hiashi's neck. Hiashi slowly lowered his hand as he watched the blood drip from Hinata's forehead. He then saw a book opened to a ripped page lying next to her.

"You?" he spat out, "_You_ managed to reverse the branch seal?" He glared at his daughter who was coughing up blood on the floor befor shakily rising to her feet. "By transferring it to yourself?" He looked at her with disdain as the green mark burned on her forehead.

"Y-Yes _I_ d-did." Hinata stuttered as she looked into her father's eyes. "Neji isn't sealed anymore. _I_ am."

123 321

Itachi ran to the luncheon. It was easy enough persuading the Sound members not to come to the luncheon. They were a bit more willing to the idea of sitting on their ass all day as the Akatsuki did everything. Itachi briefly wondered why they would be so . . . _compliant_.

He shook that thought out of his head. He instead focused on trying to come up with a solution of getting the rest of the Akatsuki members to call off the attack.

He landed on the roof of where he should have been meeting his comrades. Looking around, Itachi didn't see any of them.

_Where could they have gone?_ He wondered briefly before noticing a plume of smoke coming from the direction of the luncheon. _Did they went ahead with the attack_?! Itachi questioned alarmed as he raced toward the building.

123 321

"Hinata-sama," Neji turned to his cousin after knocking out Hiashi. Hinata was picking up the case from where Hiashi told them it was hidden as Neji threatened his life. Neji took notice of how her arms were shaking as she wiped the blood from her forehead.

"Yes nii-san?" she questioned.

"You need to go back to Kiba and Hanabi." Neji said knowing that was the only place she could go to. "Kiba will be able to get you healed."

"B-But what about,"

"Never mind Hiashi," Neji told her gently. "He won't be moving for a while. I will get the documents to Shino." He said.

"Ok," Hinata said as she passed Neji the case. She gave him a hopeful look as he held it. Everything, would everything be resolved now?

Neji smiled at her. "You can rest now Hinata," he said. "It's all over."

123 321

Neji saw a plume of smoke coming from the direction of the luncheon. "Shino." Neji guessed as he ran with the case.

He did say he would stall.

Neji immediately dodged a kunai aimed at him from behind before he turned to his assailant.

"Hello, my names Kabuto." The white haired man smirked at him as they landed on a nearby roof.

"You're the leader of the Sound." Neji said as his eyes narrowed at him.

"Leader?" Kabuto laughed. "Hmm, yes, about that." He smirked at Neji. "Someone freed Orochimaru."

"Danzo," Neji hissed the name.

"Well, look at that! You have all the answers don't you?" Kabuto laughed.

"Why are you here?" Neji asked, trying to buy time. He needed to dispose of this man.

"Oh you know why." Kabuto smiled at him. "Danzo may be in charge but everything is going according to my Lord's plan."

"Oh really?" Neji asked wondering just who the hell his "Lord" was. Kabuto paused as he noticed the case in Neji's hand.

"Well, that is a mere bump in the road." Kabuto said motioning to the case. "I'll be taking that and be dumping your body in a sewer somewhere. Maybe we can blame you along with Itachi and Hinata."

"If you can even find them."

"Hinata is on her way to her sister isn't she?" Kabuto guessed. "I do hope so, because that will make things easier you see. One of my . . . _friends_ are on their way to kill Hanabi, how nice would it be if Hinata showed up, ready to be killed?"

Neji's face paled as Kabuto continued.

"Now," in a flash, Kabuto was behind Neji and took out a needle before stabbing him in his neck in one fluid motion. "I'll be taking that." He smirked as Neji eyes rolled back and the case fell out of his hand.

123 321

Itachi heard people yelling as he jumped down into the middle of the luncheon. He could barely see anything as the smoke blocked his view.

"Wind release!" He heard a girl yell before a low-key breeze blew the smoke away to reveal Itachi in the middle of everything.

"I-Itachi?!" Itachi turned to Sasuke slightly confused.

Where were the Akatsuki? Where was the smoke coming from? Was there even an attack?

"Don't worry, the kitchen's not on fire anymore!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the area with burned marks on his cheeks. He stared at Itachi. "Aw shit."

In a blink of an eye, Anbu was all over him, and even some sand members as they tried to confine him.

_Did I just turn myself in?_ Itachi wondered in shock at the turn of events.

The Anbu held him down until he fell to his knees. Itachi looked up at Sasuke as his brother trembled at being so close to him.

"Y-You're under a-arrest." Sasuke said, his voice shaking as he looked into his older brothers eyes.

"W-Whoa!" Someone yelled as Itachi got up, shoving off some people as he moved toward Sasuke.

"Hold him down!" An Anbu yelled before Itachi reached a hand out at Sasuke as he closed his eyes and flinched before . . .

Itachi flicked him on the forehead.

"He's not going anywhere now." A man with purple markings on his face said in a bored voice as sand held Itachi in place around his legs.

"Good job Gaara." Temari smiled as she closed her fan.

Sasuke eyes widened at Itachi's outstretched hand before someone grabbed Itachi and placed him in handcuffs.

"We did it Sasuke," Naruto said excitedly as he ran over to his best friend. "We finally captured Itachi!"

Sasuke took a step back as he watched both Sand and Leaf Anbu lead Itachi away as more of the respective Anbu swarmed both of their Presidents.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked alarmed. "What's wrong? You're shaking!" he held onto him as Sasuke seemed to not be able to stand anymore as his body shook. "Did Itachi poison you or something?!" He asked worriedly, remembering Itachi had managed to flick him before being detained.

Sasuke face paled as he remembered something from long ago.

_Itachi flicked him on his forehead._

_"Ow!" Sasuke yelled annoyed as he held his head. "What was that for Oniisan?!"_

_"I only do it when you're wrong about something." _

A/N: Hooray! Chapter finally up! Come on guuuuyyysss let me know if you liked it! Review pretty, pretty, please? Like for realz, review yo! Anywho, I'm tempted to end the story in maybe two more chapters or four. But let me know what you think of the latest development!

Please Review!

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

The Insidious Effects of Love

Chapter 8: The New Plan

123 321

"Uncle Kiba, I'm home!" Hanabi yelled in greeting as she opened the door to her house after school.

_That's odd_. Hanabi thought, she heard no response from the man. She removed the keys from the door as she looked around the empty house.

"Kiba?" Hanabi called out again, just before throwing her book bag down on the couch as she walked pass the living room.

The house was uncharacteristically quiet and Hanabi walked noiselessly along the wooden floor. "Akamaru?" she whispered. She paused in her walk when she looked down at the floor after noticing something.

Hanabi tiptoed to the spot and quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

It was blood.

She lined her body along the wall as she turned the corner to the kitchen and was met with destruction. The sink was crushed into the wall as random pieces of the counter tile lay broken on the floor. Water was everywhere, shooting out of the hole where the sink was supposed to be. The dining table was a pile of rubble and the ceiling had splashes of blood all over it along with the walls and everything else.

She heard a noise behind her and she spun around, Byakugan activated.

"Akamaru?" she asked horrified when she saw the big white dog limping toward her with blood covering his coat. She deactivated her Byakugan and approached him. "Akamaru!" She yelled as she ran toward the dog and hugged him. "Where's Kiba? What happened?" she asked and the dog looked to the left while whimpering.

Hanabi noticed the smashed in kitchen door leading outside. "Where did he go?" She wondered briefly.

"Stay here, I'll bring some bandages for you." She whispered, as she got up, not at all fazed that she was talking to a dog.

Hanabi carefully went up the stairs. She had to go to the bathroom where the first aid kits were.

She walked lightly but paused in her step. She slowly turned around and saw a woman with red hair and glasses smiling at her.

"Hmmm," the woman smirked as she put her fingers to her chin. "I thought I was suppose to kill a young woman, not a little girl." she shrugged. "Makes no difference to me."

Hanabi smirked as she activated her Byakugan and the woman's previous confidence faltered.

"W-Where did all of that chakra come from?" she gasped as she took a step back, stunned.

"Didn't you know?" Hanabi asked as she took her stance. "I'm a Hyuga," she looked into the woman's eyes as more veins appeared on her face. "And you're in my range."

123 321

Hinata made her way home as fast as she could, which wasn't saying much. She was extremely weak and her head was still ringing from her father activating the branch seal earlier.

She briefly questioned the lack of FBI agents all over her house seeing that she was a criminal now. Did Itachi manage to stop everything? Was he explaining everything to Sasuke right this minute?

Her house came into view and she trudged ahead. She hoped that the assassin wasn't coming, but her heart knew differently.

She cursed under breath, realizing she didn't have her keys. She was about to try to kick in the door, but it swung open to reveal Hanabi who gave her a weird look.

"Why is your leg in the air?" She laughed at her sister who was just about to kick the door. Hinata hugged her crying.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" She cried into her sisters long brown hair. Her fingers gently touched the strands and were so happy to be able to see her sister again after so long. Hinata eyes widened when she saw the blood on her fingertips after pulling her hands away.

"You're hurt!" She yelled as she held Hanabi for closer inspection of her face, which had scratches all over it, one with blood steadily trickling under her right eye.

"So are you!" Hanabi argued as she struggled out of Hinata's grip. "Now can you explain why some woman tried to kill me?!"

"A woman?" Hinata repeated. She must have been the assassin her father spoke of. "Where is she?" Hinata asked. She about to open the door further so she could get inside, but Hanabi grabbed her hand halting her movements.

"Do you really want to know?" Hanabi asked as Hinata realized she twirled a pair of cracked glasses in her hand with a mischievous smirk.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata began appalled but Hanabi laugh stopped her scolding.

"Relax, I didn't kill her." Hanabi shrugged off Hinata's stammering as she walked back into the house. "I was about to find Shino to help me with Akamaru." She said, motioning to the dog wrapped with bandages lying on the couch.

Hinata gasped, "What happened? Where's Kiba?"

"I don't know, they were attacked while I was at school. And I can't find Kiba, he's not even answering his cell."

Hinata sighed, "We won't be able to get a hold of Shino for a while. Not even Neji-nii-san."

"Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi asked excitedly. She hadn't seen her cousin in five years. "He's here? I get to see him again?" she then shook her head. "Wait a minute, what's going on?!"

Hinata sighed as she limped over to Akamaru, sitting next to him on the couch. The dog rested his head on her lap as she patted him.

"I will be able to heal him when my chakra level rise some." Hinata said softly.

"Hinata-oneesan," Hanabi sighed.

"Ok, I'll tell you."

"Everything?" Hanabi persisted.

"Everything."

123 321

"How quaint." Shikamaru sighed as he watched Itachi sitting calmly opposite him at a table. "Your brother has been after you for five years and now that you're finally here, Sasuke's no where to be found."

"Sounds like him." Itachi mused as he looked at Shikamaru through the bulletproof glass that separated them.

Shikamaru gave a harassed sigh as he placed his forehead on the table as if he had a bad headache. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've been here for a little over an hour. You have yet to ask a question."

Shikamaru shook his head in response before sitting up and massaging his temples in annoyance. "Something doesn't add up."

"How observant of you."

Shikamaru gave him a look. "Why would you kill your family?"

Itachi was about to give a sarcastic answer, but Shikamaru continued.

"To become the most powerful keke gen kai user and destroy Konaha." Shikamaru shook his head. "And teaming up with Hinata so she could create a civil war in her family and ultimately decimate them as well."

Itachi actually laughed. "That's a new one."

"A new what?"

"Usually the answer is, I'm blood thirsty, I did it because I was bored. Or simply because I wanted to see how powerful I was." Itachi mused with a slight smirk. "Never was one of the reason so elaborate and involved another person."

Shikamaru analyzed what he just said. "Oh, so you were set up?"

Itachi gasped in shocked at the lazy genius.

"I've come to that conclusion ten times over." Shikamaru scoffed. "They call me a genius for a reason." He replied flippantly, promising himself he would bask in Itachi's shocked expression later. "But the one thing that keeps me from believing it, is Sasuke." He sighed, "Sasuke himself said he saw you holding your mothers body, covered with her blood as she died." He leaned forward, his chin resting on his fist. "He testified against you. That's proof, also your Anbu partner was never found, possibly because he knew what you were planning? Seems like you shushed him." Shikamaru shrugged as he sat up in his chair and got comfortable.

Itachi remained silent remembering Sai.

"But," Shikamaru began and Itachi glanced at him curiously. "Let's not get carried away here," he said. "You're not the only man of the hour. Hinata somehow manage to escape prison, making it seem more likely that you two are in cahoots. She escapes, you somehow become arrested the next second. What's going on? What's happening? Well, they pay me to answer these questions, but I just can't right now. I don't have enough evidence."

"That means we have to wait for someone to attempt to rescue you. If that happens, it makes you and Hinata even more guilty."

"We'll be put to death, just like Danzo wanted." Itachi sighed, already figuring everything out.

Shikamaru stayed silent. Why was the director's name always coming up in this case? Was it a coincidence . . .

. . . or a pattern?

Itachi watched as the man in front of him seemed to be in his own world as he ruminated on what he just said. He knew he couldn't tell Shikamaru the truth. It would get back to Danzo and he would twist the truth to make himself look innocent. He probably already had people paid off.

All he had to do was wait. There was still hope. As long as Hinata knew the truth, she could save them both.

123 321

"F-Father, did that?" Hanabi asked shocked.

Hinata nodded her head sadly as Hanabi sighed while using a cotton swab to wipe the blood off her face.

"No surprise there. He used to try to kill me in training, I swear." Hanabi glanced over at her sister. "I'm glad you did what you did for me."

Hinata smiled at her. "Now I have to tell you about Itachi."

"Itachi?" Hanabi asked as Akamaru, now healed, was sleeping at her feet. "Who's that?"

123 321

Neji woke up grudgingly in a dark cell underground. For the first time in his life, he couldn't see shit. And he hated it.

"Nuh ah uh." Kabuto smirked as he looked at Neji who was grimacing in pain after trying to activate his Byakugan. "Don't go using that Byakugan now."

He laughed as he looked at the Hyuga behind the bars of the cell. "I put a temporary seal on you. I couldn't kill you seeing that _she_ wouldn't like it."

_She_? Neji wondered. _Who is she_?

"Oh look at you, wondering who I'm talking about huh?" Kabuto turned away from Neji while shaking his head. "The world is so, so, small."

Neji could only hear Kabuto's retreating footsteps and realized with dread that he was blind. He sat up tiredly as he tried to think things over.

The brief case that had all the proof that Danzo and Hiashi were behind the Uchiha massacre? Gone.

That was pretty much the one thing they couldn't afford to lose. Neji slammed his fist against the wall.

He had no idea what happened to Hinata and Hanabi with the assassin. Also he couldn't even guess what could happen to Kiba and Shino.

"Neji?" he heard a voice call out in the darkness.

"Shino?"

"Dammit, they got you too." Shino cursed. He was in a cell opposite of Neji. "I was ambushed by some white haired freak."

"Kabuto." Neji hissed.

"That's his name?" Shino asked before recalling something. "He's Orochimaru's right hand man. We're probably in their hideout."

"I forgot Danzo had teamed up with them as well." Neji sighed. "My focus was on Hinata and making sure she was safe while fighting Danzo and Hiashi. I forgot about that snake."

"We have to find a way to get out of here." Shino insisted. "They sealed away my chakra, I can't get my bugs to eat through the metal bars."

"They sealed my Byakugan." Neji tried to use his gentle fist but came up short. "My chakra is gone too."

"I wonder what stopped them from killing us?" Shino wondered.

"Not what, but _who_." Neji corrected him.

123 321

"Why are we just sitting here?!" Hanabi yelled annoyed as Hinata looked at the news on the TV. "Itachi has been captured and Danzo is still free, hell, father is too!" She turned to her sister who was petting Akamaru on her lap. "And we don't even know what happened to Kiba!"

"I'm not worried if Akamaru isn't." Hinata answered as the dog snuggled deeper into her lap where she sat on the couch. She knew if Kiba was in danger, or worst, dead, Akamaru wouldn't be so calm.

"Ok, but what about Itachi? And Neji! What happened to him since he never got the documents to Shino? What happened to Shino, he hasn't contacted us either!"

Hinata reached for the remote to turn the TV off. All they kept talking about was Itachi's capture and Orochimaru's escape.

"Wait," Hanabi said just before Hinata's face was shown on the news alongside Neji's.

"Neji and Hinata Hyuga are on the FBI's most wanted list for attacking Hiashi Hyuga. It's rumored they helped Orochimaru escaped." The reporter said as Hinata's hand trembled before dropping the remote.

"Now Neji is dragged into this?" Hinata whispered shocked.

"ARGH!" Hanabi yelled before she punched the wall. "We need answers!"

"We need to leave." Hinata said. "We have to leave right now."

"Wait," Hanabi began as she ran up the stairs.

"There's no time to pack!" Hinata yelled at her. "We have to leave now!" She got up as Akamaru jumped off her before moving the couch to the side, uncovering a trap door underneath as she pushed up the rug.

"I'm not packing, just trying to get some information." Hanabi said from behind her. "When the hell did that get there?"

Hinata looked back as she pulled out some shuriken and kunai's along with some seals and explosive tags from the trap door. She gasped when she looked at Hanabi.

"Who is that?!"

"The assassin." Hanabi shrugged as she threw the red head girl who tried to kill her earlier before them on the ground. She was tied up with a phone cord. "And to think I made fun of you for not buying a cordless phone." Hanabi chuckled.

"Where was she this whole time?" Hanabi asked slightly horrified at looking at the bruises over the woman's body.

"In the closet upstairs." Hanabi answered before she took out the gag from the woman's mouth.

"You little bitch!" The woman hissed at her.

"Whatever, what's your name anyways?" Hanabi asked her.

"Karin, and I will watch my Lord gut you and experiment on your b-"

"That's nice," Hanabi cut her off. "How about you tell us what Orochimaru is planning? And Danzo while you're at it."

"Danzo wants to become the President." Hinata confirmed. "He hired Orochimaru and Akatsuki so they are only aiding Danzo."

Karin smirked at Hinata. "She's right. But then again, she should know all about it." She laughed as they heard the reporter on the news discuss how Hinata Hyuga would help Orochimaru escape from prison.

"We need to go." Hinata stood from her crouched position.

"What to do with this chick?" Hanabi asked. "Kill her?"

"Just leave her." Hinata said as she walked out the damaged back door with Akamaru trailing behind.

123 321

Sasuke sighed as he splashed cold water on his face. His cell phone rang and he didn't even bother looking at it. It was most likely Naruto, wondering where he was.

He had left the building shortly after Itachi was arrested. He couldn't stomach it. It made him question that night.

Was Itachi really the one to blame?

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the bathroom sink of his small apartment. He kept this around for when he needed to escape. He grabbed his phone after it rang and listened to the voicemail.

"Sasuke! Answer your phone! I've called you like 50 times already!" Sasuke was right, it was Naruto. And Naruto had called 52 times actually.

"We're worried about you! Come back cuz we gotta lot of things to do! We have to arrest Hinata again and this time Neji too! Then crack down on Orochimaru and, what Shikamaru? I'm talking her-" The voicemail cut off and Sasuke sighed when his phone began ringing again. He threw it down on the bathroom floor as he walked away to his bedroom.

_It should have all been falling into place_. Sasuke thought as he closed the door and sat on the bed. If Itachi was the _true_ suspect, the one responsible for everything, it shouldn't have been the mess it was now. New things kept popping up. It should have been getting resolved, not complicated. And what was worst, the case was attracting media attention.

Sasuke absentmindedly rubbed the spot where Itachi flicked him on his forehead.

"Oniisan." Sasuke hands trembled before he heard a knock on his door. Alarmed, he braced himself as he stood. Who could have entered the apartment? No one even knew he had one!

"Just let me in Sasuke." He heard a voice say. He gasped before reaching for the doorknob and throwing open the door.

Sakura smiled at him through her sunglasses. "Wasn't having too much fun without me now?"

Sasuke stared at the girl in her business suit in awe.

"Weren't you in a cask?" he asked as she entered his bedroom, twirling the spare keys he kept under the potted plant in front of his door around her fingers.

"The benefits of having the Vice President as an old mentor is that she's the best medic there is and is willing to heal you." Sakura smiled before she sat down on Sasuke's bed.

"Is it just me or is the media eating this whole case up?" She asked as she turned on the TV in Sasuke's room.

Sasuke turned to it as he watched annoyed.

"Who's Hinata? And is that Neji? Isn't he an Anbu? What's he doing mixed up with everything?" She questioned. "I don't know everything, but-"

"My brother was framed." Sasuke interrupted and Sakura turned to him shocked.

Now that he said it, it felt good to get off his chest. It seemed as if he knew it deep down within him this entire time. And he was even more ashamed for just going with the flow of everything. His clan was murdered and he needed someone to blame. Wasn't Itachi the perfect scapegoat?

"Sasuke, what are you saying?" Sakura asked. "Do you know what this means?"

"I know you think I'm crazy but this whole case isn't getting solved because we've been looking at the wrong suspect!"

"But-"

"And we just need to find the person pulling the strings."

"But Sasuke-"

"It's not Itachi Sakura." Sasuke said as he turned to look her in her eyes. "My brother's innocent."

"I believe you Sasuke." She said. "I also had some misgivings from before about it and that's why I came here, to tell you."

"Oh." Sasuke muttered. She was the only one who knew about his little extra apartment.

"So you'll help me prove Itachi's innocence?"

"Yes but-"

"I know it won't be easy," Sasuke began but Sakura interrupted him.

"Could you just listen for a second?" she asked. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"And Itachi Uchiha will be sentenced to death first thing tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock a.m." The reporter said behind them.

Sasuke's head shot up as he spun around to look at the TV. "What?!" he exclaimed shocked. "How the hell did that happen?! He didn't have a trial yet!"

"That's what I was trying to say Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she got up to go by his side. "Danzo ordered it and the President approved since Danzo had the backing of Hiashi, the Anbu's leader. It's what the public wants too thanks to the media." She placed her hands on his shoulders trying to bring him back around to face her. "It's 6 o'clock already. We only have 14 hours left to prove your brother's innocence."

"But, but we have no proof of anything." Sasuke voice trembled. "We don't even have a suspect."

"Yes we do." Shikamaru said as he entered with Ino and Naruto flanking him. "Danzo Shimura."

123 321

"So when do you think the seal will become ineffective?" Shino asked Neji who sighed.

"Not soon enough." He replied. "And nobody knows where we are."

"Jeeze," they heard a gruff voice complain. "No faith."

"Kiba?" Shino asked shocked.

"Yeah it's me," He huffed as he touched Neji's cell with a clawed hand. "But anyways, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"Well, it's a good thing you did." Shino commented.

Kiba smirked, "Hey Neji, might wanna move back a little." He grinned as his fangs grew bigger in his mouth. "Fang over fang!"

123 321

"What are all of you doing here?" Sasuke yelled before turning to Sakura with a glare.

"It wasn't me, I never told anybody where this place was." Sakura laughed.

"Oh please Sasuke," Naruto began with a roll of his eyes. "Everybody knows about you're little hideout." He concluded as everybody else pretty much agreed with him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto before looking at Shikamaru. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"Yeah you heard me," Shikamaru sighed. "I've got another hunch."

"Well your last hunch-" Sasuke began.

"Hey, _I_ _was_ right," Shikamaru butted in. "My hunch was about Hinata being a Hyuga and the Hyuga's having something to do with the Uchiha massacre."

"Ok Hinata's a Hyuga, but how exactly does that prove that the Hyuga's had anything to do with my clan?" Sasuke challenged. "And how did you tie Danzo into all of this?"

"I'm still working on that," Shikamaru said reluctantly as he scratched his head and everybody in the room groaned.

"We don't have that much time left." Sakura sighed. "Let's split up."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked the pinkette.

"You and Naruto will go and try to slow down the investigation on Neji and Hinata. I know they are looking for them and you two can slow that process down. We can't arrest them because if Itachi is innocent, they most likely are as well." Sakura said before turning to Shikamaru. "You and Choji will focus on gathering evidence, Choji will do the research and you will connect the dots." She ordered everyone and they nodded their heads, ready to work.

"That leaves us." Sasuke said. "And what are we going to do?"

"We're going to do what we always do." She smiled before taking out her gun and striking a pose. "We're gonna bust them."

123 321

"I don't like just waiting around here." Hanabi complained as she sat on the floor of one of the safe house's Hinata prepared for just this situation. It was a tiny motel room outside of town.

"If we go out, we'll be caught." Hinata told her sister. It was a miracle that they weren't arrested from before.

"But we have to go find Neji, Kiba, and Shino!" Hanabi protested as Akamaru sat up from his sprawled out position and barked. "See? Akamaru agrees with me!"

Akamaru barked again and Hinata became worried. Why did he keep barking? Why wouldn't he stop?

"Ok, quiet down boy!" they heard Kiba's voice from outside before Hinata quickly got up and threw open the door.

"Kiba-kun!" She yelled as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hanabi asked hesitantly before jumping up and hugging her cousin with tears in her eyes. "Nii-san," she cried into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

Akamaru walked over to Shino and licked his hand. "At least somebody cares." Shino mused as he petted the dog.

"Traitor," Kiba laughed and Akamaru barked at him.

"What happened to you guys?" Hinata asked once they were all settled down.

"Orochimaru forces apprehended me then stole the brief case." Neji admitted.

"I was also captured." Shino replied. "We were locked up at Orochimaru's hideout."

"Yeah, I followed the bastard that tried to assassinate me because he let something slip about how you two were caught." Kiba told them. "I had to pretend I was dead before the ass left. I told Akamaru to stay there so Hanabi wouldn't be too scared when she came home to a destroyed house."

"Scared?" Hanabi scoffed. "As if!"

Neji smiled at his little cousin. "You have grown up a lot Hanabi." He commented and the 16 year old blushed.

"You make it seem like I'm some woman. I'm a teenager you know!"

"Well, we're all here and somehow alive." Shino began after a moment of silence. "How are we going to get the case back and upload those documents?"

"We shouldn't go back there." Neji immediately said much to Kiba's disdain.

"What?! Why not?!" he roared. "As soon as I'm better, I say we go back to that hideout and promptly kick ass."

"No, Neji is right." Shino said. "Something was off there."

"What was?" Hanabi asked curiously. "You guys seem to make it out alive."

"Yes, after the seals wore off." Neji muttered under his breath. "Kiba, we didn't escape, we were allowed to leave."

"What are you talking about? Do you know how hard it was to break through those cells?!"

"Yes, but think for a second." Shino began. "It's odd that nobody heard you literally breaking the walls underground. And when we left, there was no one around. Orochimaru has a bunch of henchmen, but why weren't they around? He wanted us to escape."

"Great, another problem." Hanabi groaned.

"Not necessarily a problem." Shino confirmed. "Only a trap. They know we want the case and will come back for it. When we return they will ambush us."

"Yes, it's best if we don't return." Neji agreed.

"Then how will we prove you guys innocence?" Hanabi wondered worriedly as Hinata remained silent.

"We may not be able to return," Neji began. "But someone else could."

123 321

"So who is Hinata?" Sakura wondered as Sasuke drove through Konaha. It was around 9 o'clock and they were now trying to find Hinata. Maybe she would have some answers.

"After you were hospitalized, Hinata suddenly showed up." Sasuke informed Sakura. "She's the one who apprehended Orochimaru in the first place. After that, Kakashi ordered us to have her go undercover into Akatsuki to find out what they were planning with the Sound."

"And that's how we're here now." Sakura surmised as they drove outside the village. "Why are we driving away from Konaha?" She asked Sasuke. "Where're supposed to be looking for-"

"They're wanted criminals, do you really think they'll stay in Konaha?" Sasuke asked and Sakura sighed as she looked at the window watching the wilderness that soon occupied her view.

"Sasuke-kun," She began softly.

"Don't." Sasuke said. "Not right now Sakura."

She remained silent until something went smashing into the hood of the car and she screamed.

Sasuke slammed down on the breaks and Sakura stared shockingly at the huge white creature that literally just landed on the car. "Is that a _dog_?" she asked.

"Well hello special agent Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba smirked as he peered inside the car window with Neji and Shino on either side of hm.

"Looking for trouble?" Kiba grinned, his fangs showing.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he unbuckled his seatbelt and began opening the car door only to have it slammed back as he looked into lavender eyes.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." The cheeky Hyuga brat smirked at him from outside through his car door window.

Hinata sighed as she stood guard by Sakura's door to make sure she didn't get out. "What do you want Sasuke? Here to arrest me?"

"No, we're here because we need your help." Sakura pleaded.

"Girl with, ohmygawd is that _pink_ hair, said what?" Kiba asked, more shocked with the fact that her hair was pink rather than them needing their help.

"Nothing's wrong with my hair color!" Sakura yelled at him. "Now get your moose off the car so we can talk!"

"Moose?!" Kiba roared angrily. "Who you calling a moose you flamingo?!"

"FLAMINGO?!" Sakura screamed and Sasuke decided he had enough of this.

"We only want to talk, let us out." Sasuke snapped.

"We're conversing just fine where we all are." Hanabi smiled at him.

"State your business Uchiha." Neji ordered.

"We know Itachi was set up." Sasuke replied much to their surprise. "We need your help to prove his innocence. Shikamaru also thinks Danzo is behind everything and we need your help to get him arrested, all within the next 11 hours."

Neji actually smiled. "This is perfect."

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR HAVING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG! But anyways, I think only one more chapter or maybe I might break it up into two-three more. Sigh, wasn't much romance in the fanfic now was there? Gonna have to change that in the description lol. Anyways, please review! The more reviews I get, I swear, the faster I will write! Wanna know what happens next now? Review, the next chapter is already written! Muwahahahaha!

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

The Insidious Effects of Love

Chapter 9: The End of the Beginning

12345 54321

"So …" Ino began as they waited outside of Hinata's house. "Did we stall long enough?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto watched the group of FBI agents as they searched all over the house. "Doesn't look like they found anything or anyone, so yes." He turned to her with a grin.

Ino let loose the breath she was holding. "I don't know how long we could keep this up." She said as she began to worry again. "If we make it too obvious I'm sure someone will become suspicious, especially since Sasuke and Shikamaru have gone MIA looking for Hinata and finding more information."

"If Danzo is the criminal mastermind Shika believes him to be, he definitely will notice something's up." Naruto concluded as he leaned back in the drivers seat. "I wish I could tell my dad everything, but knowing him, he'll confront Danzo and Hiashi about it first."

"Then they would either kill him on the spot or have us killed first instead." Ino sighed as she also leaned back in her seat. "Either which way, we all end up dead."

"Thanks for that inspiring tale of optimism Ino." Naruto said sarcastically as the girl simply shrugged.

"How many hours do we have left?" Naruto asked absentmindedly as he watched an FBI agent, who was searching Hinata's house, show another agent a piece of what looked to be a mangled phone cord.

Ino yawned as she checked her watch. "It's 10 o'clock now so we have 10 more hours." She yawned again. "We've been up since yesterday 9 o'clock, spent last night till this morning questioning Hinata, and now it looks like we'll be working till 8 tomorrow morning."

"Who said being a special agent was easy, _Intern_?" Naruto teased and Ino pouted before sticking her tongue out at him.

"After this case I'll be working full time!" she boasted and Naruto scoffed before the agent with the phone cord walked over to the car. Naruto lowered the window and the agent began his report.

"Uzumaki sir!" The agent greeted him, "We found this inside the house along with lots of blood covering everything; the couch, the floor, the sink, even the damn ceiling! Not to mention the house is completely wrecked, the upstairs look like a belieber and a one directioner had a wrestling match, and don't even get me started on the trapdoor we found in the house! All of the contents were missing but I'm sure we can figure out the weapons that was in there!"

_Well damn_. Naruto thought. Hinata sure wasn't making it easy for them.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Ino demanded. "Hurry up and find out what was in that trapdoor!"

"But, that could take a while, and looking for the subject should be the main concern." The man replied, unsure of why he was talking to the woman in the passenger seat instead of Naruto.

"What sense does it make to go charging into a dark room full of snakes?!" Ino roared, demanding authority. "If we don't know what kind of snakes are in there, we don't know what kind of antidotes to bring!"

"Huh?" The agent asked confused.

"Hinata could have a bomb when we find her and blow everyone up! Go find out what kind of weapons she has from that trapdoor so we can better prepare ourselves before we attack!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The agent stammered before scurrying away with his new orders.

Naruto stared in awe. "That was a great analogy." He complimented her.

"Really? I didn't know what the hell I was saying."

"I thought I was good at bull shitting, but I have found the true master!" Naruto smirked impressed.

Ino laughed at Naruto before looking at her watch as she grew serious. "That should hold us a couple of hours, let's hope that gave Sasuke and Sakura more time."

123 321

"I. Can't. Find," Shikamaru began as he grabbed a bunch of files on his desk in anger, "ANYTHING!" He yelled as he threw them up into the air, feeling utterly frustrated with everything.

Choji reentered the computer room from getting a snack and stared at Shikamaru in shock with his snack halfway to his lips. "Is that the paperwork _I_ just printed out?"

"Is that a donut?" Shikamaru asked him. Choji slowly chewed his glazed donut.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were on a diet?"

"Hey, it's whole wheat!"

"Whole wheat? Man, that sounds disgusting." Shikamaru replied with a grimace.

"Hey, I don't like your face but you don't see me calling it disgusting."

"Real mature Choji. Real mature."

"Don't diss the goods man." Choji responded as he sat down at his desk next to the frustrated genius. "I'm guessing the Hyuga secret database we hacked earlier was wiped clean?"

"Yes, now I believe Hiashi and Danzo is responsible for everything!" Shikamaru yelled annoyed. "Why else would they be running around trying to cover their asses? Danzo hasn't been in his office all night and he's yelling orders at everyone to find Hinata and Neji rather than Orochimaru who is the bigger problem right now."

"Choji!" Shikamaru snapped at the man as Choji sipped his sprite through a straw as he played the latest GTA on his game system. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Oh come on!" Choji yelled as he paused the game and turned to Shikamaru. "It's the newest one, I gotta play it!"

"You do this every time Choji! Every time we have a huge assignment and a new game comes out, you leave me for the game!"

"Do you really want to do this right now?" Choji asked him as he placed his hands up in a classic 'come at me bro' motion.

"Every time Choji. Every time." Shikamaru insisted.

"I do not!" Choji defended himself.

"Hey, Tiger Woods and Elin Nordegren," a coworker screamed at them, "You already got a divorce, stop the unnecessary bull shit so the rest of us can get on with our work!"

"Oh would you look at that," Shikamaru said as Choji stood up and clapped. "Hey look everybody! Carl got jokes!"

Carl gave them the finger from his cubicle before he began typing away ferociously at his computer.

"I fucking hate Carl," Choji grumbled as he began to finally work. "I say we ask Danzo to frame him next."

"I won't lie, I've thought about it." Shikamaru muttered.

"Well, it's either that or we run him over with a-"

"That's it!" Shikamaru screamed before quieting down as he heard Carl yell at them.

"What?" Choji asked confused.

"That's where we will find all of the answers!"

"But we already know most of everything, we just need proof!" Choji yelled back even more confused.

"And by finding him, we'll find our proof as well!" Shikamaru said as Choji flipped Carl the bird as he tried shushing them.

"Him? Who? What?" Choji asked. "What are you going on about?!"

"Who else knows everything besides Hinata, Neji, and Itachi?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Uh, I dunno-"

"Sai!" Shikamaru whispered. "If there's no account for his death, I guarantee you he's still alive. Besides, he was Danzo's adopted son, he wouldn't kill him, right?" Shikamaru began typing away on his computer ferociously. "We find Sai, we wrap this case up. Sai knows everything about everything and isn't seen as a traitor or criminal. If he could testify against Danzo, there's no way Danzo could get around it."

Choji sighed as he began helping Shikamaru search. "How are we going to find someone who's been missing for five years," Choji began as he checked the clock on the wall, which read 11 o'clock. "In 9 hours?"

Shikamaru looked at Choji. "We have to hack into Danzo's records."

"Are you fucking me?!" Choji asked appalled. "Hacking into the records alone will take almost 2 hours!" he hissed at Shikamaru. "With only so much time left, you really want to risk that?!" he gave Shikamaru a stern look. "And what if we're caught? There's no way we will be able to hack into such a complex system without leaving a trace. We'll be discovered!"

"I have to try, I won't let an innocent man die."

Choji shook his head. "Shikamaru, you know there's no turning back, right?"

Shikamaru gave a sarcastic smirk as he found Danzo's records. All he had to do was click on it and the hacking would ensue. "In life, there never is." He said as he pressed the button.

123 321

"So you want us to break into Orochimaru's lair?" Sakura began.

"For a briefcase?" Sasuke deadpanned.

The group had returned to Hinata's small motel to discuss what would happen next.

"Yes," Neji snapped at them. "That briefcase contains all of the transactions Danzo and Hiashi ever had."

"With that, we can clear everybody's name and put them behind bars."

"Well," Sakura began uneasily.

"What?" Kiba asked as his eyes narrowed at the two FBI agents.

"This is kind of a solo mission," Sakura laughed awkwardly.

"You didn't have permission to do this." Neji stated rather than asked.

"What does that mean?" Hanabi asked.

"That means," Shino began as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "What we see is what we get. We can't get anymore help than these two."

"But, this isn't enough people to storm into Orochimaru's lair, especially if they plan to ambush us." Hanabi sighed. "We're back to square one."

"Wait, don't count us out just yet!" Sakura urged them. "We don't need to barge in and demand the case."

"A stealth mission." Shino caught on. "But we don't know the structure of the hide out. We could very easily get lost."

"Hm, maybe not." Neji thought. "Kiba, how did you find us before?"

"Please Hyuga," Kiba scoffed. "I can smell you and Shino from a mile away."

"Would you be able to pick up my scent from when I touched the case?" He questioned Kiba.

"Well sure, if I'm close enough to it. It's been a couple of hours and I'm positive others have touched the case, mixing your scent with their own." Kiba admitted. "But I can find it."

"Then it's settled. Kiba, Shino, and I will go back and retrieve the case."

"What?!" Sakura yelled. "What about us?!"

"Shino bugs can scope out the area ahead, Kiba will follow my scent to the briefcase, and I will be able to see any upcoming danger. Everything is covered."

"You still need more man power, you're bound to run into someone." Sakura insisted.

"And that's where I come in." Sasuke spoke up. "Don't worry princess, I'll protect you." He sneered at Neji who glared at him.

"I'm Anbu, I'm more than qualified-"

"You haven't even healed properly." Sakura chided him. "I can heal you guys, but a full rest can't be forced into the body like chakra can. Sasuke is fully rested and can fight. You need him."

"Anything that will help should be considered." Hinata said softly, finally speaking up. The others looked at her in surprise, almost forgetting the quiet girl was even standing there.

"Fine." Neji snapped as he glared at Sasuke who returned the look with his own scowl.

"Alright," Sakura smiled as she cracked her knuckles. "Who am I going to heal first?"

123 321

Itachi's eyes slowly opened as he heard the clang of a door being slammed shut. Danzo entered his confined room, walking over to Itachi like a lion hunting a sick gazelle. Deliberate and slow.

Itachi waited patiently as the man finally found himself in front of his cell. "Where is she?" Danzo demanded.

He merely raised an eyebrow and Danzo cursed under his breath before yelling at one of his henchman to come over. The man bowed to Danzo before making a sign and releasing the seal on Itachi's mouth.

Itachi finally had a chance to swallow, his mouth was extremely dry from not having any water to drink for hours. Not to mention the stupid seal they placed on his mouth wouldn't even allow for his tongue to move.

"Tell me where she is and I promise I won't kill you."

Itachi looked up into Danzo's eyes from where he lay chained to the floor. "You're so used to telling lies, they come naturally to you, don't they?" he asked and Danzo glared at him.

"I have my best men looking for her," Danzo said with a grin. "Your brother and his team." He laughed at the slightly hurt look in Itachi's eyes.

"There's no way you can fight this Itachi." Danzo insisted with a sinister smile. "Everyone's on my side, everybody believes me! By tomorrow you'll be dead, Hinata will be dead, and everybody who oppose me will die."

"Then why are you here?" Itachi asked calmly. "I know that look in your eyes,"

"It's fear." Itachi smirked. "It's not over until my head rolls. Until then, you can continue shitting your pan-"

"Seal him!" Danzo screamed enraged. "SEAL HIM!"

123 321

"Hey, I never got the chance to formerly meet you." Sakura came to sit beside Hinata as the guys left the safe house/motel.

"I'm Special Agent Sakura Haruno, the pretty and smart one on Sasuke and Naruto's team." She added jokingly as she stuck out her hand to Hinata.

Hinata hesitantly shook her outstretched hand and Sakura pulled back her hand with a gasp. "Hinata, you're burning up!"

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked after seeing the men off. She walked over to Hinata and Sakura and looked down at them where they sat on the floor.

"She's sick," Sakura said in surprise. "I've never felt a fever so high before."

"How can she be sick?" Hanabi asked before stooping down and looking at Hinata. "She was just fine a second ago."

"Hinata?" Hanabi asked worriedly as she felt her sister's forehead. She pulled back her hand with a yelp. "Ow!" She yelled and Sakura grabbed her hand for inspection.

"You . . . you got burned." Sakura stated dumbly. She couldn't believe it.

"No, I-I'm fine." Hinata insisted as she tried moving away from them.

"Fine?" Hanabi asked annoyed. "Your forehead just burned me oneesan!" she frowned as Hinata turned away from them as she leaned against the wall. Her breath was labored and she looked sickly.

"You're branded."

"What?" Sakura asked as she looked at Hanabi.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell me?" Hanabi asked as she reached for her sister but thought better of it. "How did this happen?"

"I took Neji's s-seal." Hinata murmured. "F-Father, activated it e-earlier."

"Wait, how can you _take_ someone's seal?" Sakura asked confused.

"I studied the jutsu used to create the seal then I made my own counter jutsu." Hinata said slowly, trying not to stutter.

Sakura was impressed. Hinata didn't look all that intimidating but if she was smart enough to create a counter jutsu - and actually able to pull it off - she was not to be underestimated.

"Let me heal-" Sakura began as an outstretched hand reached toward Hinata.

"NO!" Hinata screamed as she shot up, sweat drenching her brow.

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked confused as Hanabi stared at her sister weirdly.

"Why won't you let her heal you?" Hanabi questioned. "This isn't right, the seal shouldn't be this strong! It shouldn't be affecting you this way!" Hanabi have never seen the seal have such a negative affect on the individual before.

"I'm f-fine." Hinata said as she walked away from them. "I just need to rest. Sakura needs to save her chakra for something more important."

"But-" Sakura began but Hinata cut her off.

"Save it." She said coldly before opening the door leading outside and disappearing.

Sakura was so stunned she didn't go after the young woman. She was momentarily petrified from the cold look in Hinata's eyes. Sakura let loose the small breath she held as she leaned heavily on the wall. Hanabi moved to sit next to her and she hugged her legs to her chest while resting her head on her knees.

"She wasn't always like that." Hanabi began softly. Sakura glanced at the teenager besides her curiously.

"What was she like?" Sakura wondered.

"She was shy." Hanabi sighed with a sad smile. "She always stuttered and would cry for everything. Even watching a flower wilt."

"I think I'm the reason why she changed." Hanabi began before she wiped her face quickly. _Was she crying_? Sakura questioned. "She always worried about me, she would allow father to beat her instead when I would mess up." Hanabi rubbed her eyes as she continued.

"Father was training me to become a monster, to the point where I was apathetic to others pain and suffering. He would have succeeded if Hinata didn't take me away. But I remember a time after we escaped the compound. Hinata and Kiba had a big argument over how I would live, how they would raise and protect me."

"She stormed away and after a couple of hours when she had returned, that's when I realized something different. My oneesan had changed. There was a . . . cold, dark," Hanabi stumbled for words as tears fell from her eyes. "Sinister, _something_ in her eyes. There was something _wrong_. Something that was my fault." Hanabi began as she cried. Sakura gently held the girl as she cried in her arms.

"She does so much to provide for me. She never really lived her life for herself, not once." Hanabi sniffed as Sakura soothingly combed through Hanabi's hair with her fingers. "It's my fault why she's like this, why she changed."

"It's not your fault Hanabi." Sakura urged gently. "You didn't change her, the things that occurred between Hinata and your father is what changed her. She's only trying to protect you, you're probably the one thing that stopped her from changing completely." Sakura reasoned with the girl in her arms.

Hanabi numbly nodded her head as Sakura continued holding her. This case needed to be solved, before more lives were ruined.

123 321

"Anything ahead?" Shino asked Neji as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"It's clear, did you detect any traps?" Neji asked in return.

"My bugs sense nothing." The two men turned to Kiba and Akamaru.

"It's this way." He said as he continued walked down the long corridor in Orochimaru's lair.

"Is anybody going to ask for my input?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Shut up Uchiha." Neji responded.

"Good input Neji." Kiba said as Shino chuckled and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I put your cousin in jail, get over it already."

"You locked a defenseless-" Neji began to snap at Sasuke but Sasuke held up his hand to silence him.

"_Defenseless_? When last did you meet the girl? She dodged my Chidori. That's damn near impossible, I can be more than 50 feet away from my opponent and still strike them within 20 seconds." Sasuke snapped. "She's skilled, almost to the point where she _should_ be locked up."

"You think too highly of yourself." Neji scoffed. "But that's a trait common in Uchiha's. Any Hyuga could dodge your little attack."

"Would you like to test that theory?" Sasuke hissed as he glared at the back of Neji's head.

Neji turned to scowl at Sasuke. He was about to reply but Shino interrupted them.

"For the love of peace, shut up!" the usually stoic man screamed at them.

"Why'd you stop them? It was getting interesting." Kiba replied with a snicker just before Akamaru began to growl.

"Yes it was," Kabuto agreed as he suddenly appeared in front of the group with the briefcase in hand. "Came back for this?"

"Hand it over Kabuto." Shino demanded.

"Sure, it's not really that important now that I think of it." He said before flinging it toward them.

In a split second, Sasuke's Chidori cut through the case just as it exploded.

"Rotation!" Neji yelled as he jumped in front of Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru to protect them against the explosion.

When the smoke cleared they heard a laugh as Sasuke looked around the dark corridor for Kabuto.

"The Sharigan? You must be Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto smiled as he reemerged further away from them. "Impressive, how did you know it was fake?"

"As soon as I sensed you, I activated my Sharigan." Sasuke snapped as Chidori reemerged in his hand. "I saw the signs you made just before throwing the case at us." He took a menacing step toward Kabuto. "Now it's your turn to dodge."

123 321

Hinata stood at the back entrance of the motel doubled over throwing up. "Argh," she groaned as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She fell back on her butt seeing that she was too weak to stand. Hinata pushed herself away from where she was regurgitating and tried to stand using the railing at her back to help her.

She panted heavily as she finally managed to stand. "It was never this bad before." Hinata complained.

"What was?" Shikamaru asked as he scared Hinata.

"D-Don't do that!" Hinata yelled as she grabbed her face as she bent over to breath.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he grabbed for her hands.

"W-wait!" she yelled horrified before turning away from Shikamaru. When he had surprised her, her curse seal had sprung up.

Shikamaru sighed. "Hinata, I've seen you at 2 in the morning. You don't have to make yourself look presentable to me."

Hinata turned back to Shikamaru with everything back to normal. "How did you know where I was?" she asked changing the subject. They began to walk back to the motel room.

"Sakura." Shikamaru said before checking his watch. "We don't have much time and I need to talk to you guys. Especially Kiba."

"What for?" Hinata asked curiously as they walked to her room.

"I think I found a way to bring Danzo and Hiashi down without going to Orochimaru's hide out."

Hinata paled and Shikamaru noticed it. "Don't tell me they already left."

"The guys?" Sakura asked as she opened the door. "Yeah, they left a while ago to retrieve the case."

"Shit," Shikamaru cursed under his breath. "We only have 7 hours left."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing they left now, we're running out of time to save Itachi." Sakura commented.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hinata asked them.

"Itachi was detained and is being sentenced to death at 8 o'clock . . . today." Shikamaru answered her as Hinata gasped.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" Hinata asked.

"Well it's all over the news," Shikamaru stated before shaking his head. "But let's keep it moving. We need to find this man." He held up a blurred photograph of a person.

"Who is that? It could be Beyoncé, we can't tell because it's so blurry!" Hanabi yelled at him as they all stared at the picture.

"You must be Hanabi." Shikamaru said as he gave the teenager a look. "This man is-"

"Sai?" Hinata guessed and Shikamaru looked at her in surprise. "Itachi talked about him once and I remember his face. I only saw him once." She explained. "Why do we need to find him?"

"He can testify against Danzo." Sakura presumed.

"Exactly." Shikamaru sighed. "When the hell are they coming back? Can we get a hold of any of them?

"I can get Sasuke." Sakura said as she touched the black pearl in her ear.

123 In the meantime 321

"How unfortunate." Kabuto sighed as he looked at his right arm that was smashed into the broken wall behind him. "I don't know how to write with my left hand." He said while turning back to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently at the black blood dripping from Kabuto's shoulder socket. "At least you managed to dodge the brunt of my attack." He smirked as the tales in his Sharigan circled around his pupil. "But let's see you try that again."

"There's more coming." Neji warned him as his Byakugan detected more men. "Three more."

"Good, I was starting to get bored." Kiba smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"In the meantime," Kabuto said before his voice changed. "I'll keep you entertained." He grinned at them as his body began to twist and configure into a huge being with scales and fangs for teeth. His eyes turned black as he grinned at them. "Ah, good." He smirked as his right arm grew back.

"What the fuck is that?" Kiba asked as his jaw dropped in horror as he looked at what Kabuto became.

"Sasuke," Shino began calmly. "The case you destroyed earlier,"

"What about it?" Sasuke asked as he prepared a bigger Chidori.

"Was it a copy?"

"No, it was the real deal." Neji answered him as he took his stance. "Sasuke, let me attack first. He's right in my range."

"Then me and Akamaru will hit before you finish him off." Kiba butted in.

"Guys," Shino began perplex before three of the men Neji spoke of earlier came, their bodies already transformed as their eyes were completely black. "We came here for the case."

"So you are suggesting . . ." Neji began as Kabuto and his henchman began running toward them.

"We bolt?" Kiba finished.

"I can create an escape route." Sasuke said as his Chidori roared with power and he glanced quickly at the wall behind them.

"Now would be nice Uchiha." Neji urged as Kabuto and his drones leaped at them.

123 321

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she pressed the piece in her ear. "Sasuke?" She called again worriedly.

"Open the damn door flamingo!" They heard a booming voice from outside.

Hanabi ran over and flung it open as she stared in shock at the guys. "Where's the case?" she asked.

"Oh we're fine Hanabi, just a few broken bones." Kiba muttered sarcastically.

"You guys look terrible." Sakura said as she tried to hide her smile.

"Shut up." Kiba barked at her as they walked in.

"We have to leave." Neji told everyone.

"There's a possibility we were followed." Shino explained further.

"The case?" Shikamaru pressed.

"Sasuke destroyed it." Shino interceded before Sasuke could answer.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll let it blow you guys up!" Sasuke hissed at them.

Hanabi rubbed her forehead annoyed. "Great. What the hell are we going to do now?"

"We still have one more option." Shikamaru said.

"What's that?" Neji asked him as he looked at the picture in his hand. " . . . Sai?"

"Yes. He was Danzo's adopted son. You may know him because he was in the Anbu secret service as Itachi's partner. If we can find him, we can have him testify against Danzo. I'm sure he saw Danzo's plan."

"He's dead." Neji stated calmly.

"There's no record-"

"Anbu deaths are never recorded." Neji said, it was a precautionary step to protect the nation in case their bodies were dug up and used to gather Konaha's secrets. "Danzo held a funeral for him. Sai is dead and we have no other option to stop Danzo."

A heavy silence fell upon the group.

"So . . . Itachi?" Hanabi began.

"No. He's not going to die." Sasuke said.

"How are you going to accomplish that?" Neji asked.

Sasuke remained silent. "I . . . ." he became silent as he began to grasp the reality of the situation.

"Sasuke," Sakura said softly as she walked to his side to comfort him.

"I say we break him out, kill Danzo and Hiashi, and live life to the fullest in Jamaica." Kiba suggested.

"Why Jamaica?" Hanabi asked.

"I never really liked snow." Kiba confessed.

"We can get Itachi out, but not by breaking into his cell." Shikamaru began, returning the conversation to the problem at hand. "Danzo's expecting that."

"Are you suggesting we attack when they are transferring him to the execution?" Neji asked.

"Precisely." Shikamaru stated. "Since Sasuke, Naruto, and I was charged with taking Itachi there, I know exactly where the guards are going to be positioned."

"So we come in and free him?" Shino began. "It's not completely fool proof, but it will have to do for now."

"It's 2 o'clock now." Sakura sighed. "We have six hours to rest."

"No, we have to plan out the escape then we rest." Sasuke corrected her.

"Well, let's all get a ten minute break before we start hurting our heads." Shikamaru suggested and as everybody began to disperse as they began getting ready to leave t another safe house, he called back Kiba back. "Hey Kiba,"

"Yeah?" Kiba asked as he walked back over.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

123 321

Hanabi was asleep on Hinata's lap as she leaned on Neji.

"There's no way Danzo won't suspect you guys to be a part of Itachi's escape." Neji told the group as they were at the second safe house.

"Yes, we will have to be on our toes," Shikamaru began. "But hopefully we work something out before Danzo offs us."

"Or, as soon as he becomes suspicious, he kills us." Sakura chimed in. "The man is crazy, I don't think he's the type to hesitate to kill."

"We don't have anymore options." Sasuke said as he looked around the room at everyone. "It's this, or my brother dies."

"I'm starting to like Kiba's idea." Sakura sighed. "Jamaica sounds nice right about now."

"Where is he?" Shino asked. "Akamaru isn't here either."

"I sent him ahead to make sure the guards are all in position." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I should have went, it would have been easier for me." Neji told Shikamaru.

"Yes but, you really look like you need to rest."

"And you're going to be relied on heavily later on so it's best you don't tire yourself out." Sakura added.

"Well guys," Shikamaru began as he stretched. "We have 4 hours left, better use it wisely."

123 321

"Wow, you look like shit." Temari giggled as she approached Shikamaru as he waited outside the building where Itachi was locked up.

"I didn't get a good nights rest." Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his face. He hadn't slept in more than 24 hours and he was seriously screwed. If Sai was truly dead like Neji said, the hacking job he and Choji did into Danzo's records was all for not. He glanced over his shoulder as if expecting an FBI agent to arrest him. Sooner or later, Danzo will found out who hacked into his records and Shikamaru would be detained.

Yeah, that made it hard to sleep.

"I'm going ahead to the execution room," Temari waved as she began walking away. "I'll see you around!" she called back over her shoulder.

Shikamaru swallowed uneasily as Naruto and Sasuke emerged from the building holding Itachi.

_I doubt it_. He thought.

1.

A/N: that's it for now. I think I'm going to stop here and then maybe write an epilogue. Won't it be fun to guess for yourselves how it ends?

Ha Ha

JK, now back to the story!

XD

Itachi was placed in the back of a black van with guards and Sasuke sat in the back with him. Naruto and Shikamaru were up front.

Alone in the front of the vehicle, "Naruto," Shikamaru sighed at the blonde who was chewing his nails. "Don't make it so obvious."

"I'm not making anything obvious," Naruto muttered as he stopped biting his nails. They had just finished telling him of the escape plan.

Sakura was already at the execution room, there she would mingle as others would congratulate her on a swift recovery. She would update Shikamaru on the guards positioned around the room in the meantime. After Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto came in with Itachi, Ino would enter, accidentally arriving late while leaving the doors unlock so that Neji and the others could sneak into the room and somehow, bust Itachi out.

_I've had better plans_, Shikamaru admitted to himself. Something could go wrong during any time of the plan. Ino could be delayed; someone could arrive later than Ino and close the doors after themselves there was just too many opportunities for a mistake to occur.

Argh!

"You just ran a red light," Naruto commented as he glanced at Shikamaru who was driving. "Stressed?" he joked.

"Believe it." Shikamaru muttered.

'_I ain't even mad_.' Naruto thought at the fact that Shikamaru just stole his catchphrase.

123 321

"Hinata-sama," Neji glanced back at his cousin who was having trouble keeping up with the group as they followed the black van below them. "Is everything ok?"

"The seal is having a negative affect on her." Hanabi told him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Shino asked her.

"N-N-n-" Hinata moved at the edge of the rooftop they were on and threw up.

"Hinata!" Hanabi yelled before running over her. Hinata was so dizzy she nearly fell off the skyscraper they were on top of.

"Is that blood?" Shino asked stunned as he glanced at the red stain Hinata wiped away with the cuff of her sleeve.

"It smells like blood but," Hanabi began but was interrupted.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata said. "L-Let's just go, the l-longer we wait h-here the m-more likely we are to mess e-everything up. Kiba's already there waiting for us."

"You should sit this one out oniisan." Hanabi urged her sister. "Niisan, there's no way she can do this!"

"She's right," Neji said. "Hanabi, stay here with Hinata and we'll go ahead."

"Are you kidding me?!" Hanabi asked stunned. "You guys need all the help you can get! You can't just exclude me now!"

"Someone has to look over Hinata." Shino said as Hanabi gently wiped the sweat off her sister's brow.

"You do it, you're the medic." Hanabi argued.

"Hinata's won't let me heal her." Shino said and they turned to the girl in Hanabi's arms.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"I'm fine. My stomach is just upset." She replied as she stood on her own, moving away from her sister.

"An upset stomach doesn't just spew up blood." Shino replied and Hinata gave him a look.

"Can we move now?" She asked and they turned to Neji to see what he had to say.

"Let's go."

123 321

"Shikamaru," Choji whispered frightened as he walked over to him just as he got out of the van.

"Wow, is that you Choji? Finally out of your cubicle huh?" Naruto greeted him as he walked over to the driver's seat. "Bet you haven't felt the sun since '08!" he said knowing that's when Choji joined the FBI.

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically. "Beat it sunshine!" Choji hissed and Naruto laughed as he went to the back to help Sasuke.

"Shikamaru," Choji urged. "I think Danzo realized his files have been hacked."

"How?" Shikamaru asked as he discreetly looked around. The guards seemed to be more concerned with Itachi than with them.

"Trust me, he knows. He just doesn't know _who_ did it . . . yet."

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he tried to think.

"What are we going to do? Did you find Sai?"

"Yeah. About that. . ."

"Are you serious?! We did all of that for nothing?!" Choji whispered furiously at Shikamaru. "If I die first, I hope you live long enough to feel guilty!"

"It's not over till it's over." Shikamaru said. "But why are you out of your office?" he asked the man who was squinting and shaking his fist at the sun in hatred. He never left his desktop unless to walk a few quick steps to get a snack.

"Well, when Danzo sends his goons after me, I decided I didn't want to die next to Carl."

Shikamaru laughed but then sobered up. "If we live through this, I'm finding you a hobby."

"Gentlemen," Danzo smiled as he walked over to Shikamaru while Choji ran off inside after a quick wave at Danzo.

"Are you ready to see justice?" Danzo smiled at Shikamaru who mentally cursed Choji for ditching him.

"You don't know how badly." Shikamaru replied as Sasuke and Naruto held a chained Itachi as they ushered him into the building. The guards around the perimeter seemed to let loose a breath of relief seeing that there wasn't any conflict.

_It's a good thing Sakura said to wait until they got Itachi inside to strike; there are guards everywhere_. Shikamaru thought as he looked around in awe.

"I'll see you inside." Danzo said cheerfully as he made his way to the doors.

_He's not taking any chances_. The place was littered with guards.

Shikamaru sighed as he followed Danzo, making sure to stay within his shadow.

_Neither am I_.

123 321

"Oh, I'm sorry I just got lost," Ino smiled as she entered the execution room where everyone was waiting for her. "The Media is flocking the doors." Ino whispered as she stood next to Sasuke. "I don't know how they are going to get through."

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly at the sight of them chaining Itachi into a chair.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked worriedly as he glanced at his father who had to be there. This case was a national issue and every high-ranking official in Konaha was present as they sat in a circle around Itachi. "Give me a sec, I'll talk to my dad."

"No," Shikamaru stated. "We have three minutes left."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke snarled. "We can't-"

Shikamaru tuned him out as he glanced at Danzo as an agent whispered something in his ear just as Hiashi sat down next to him.

Danzo looked furious as his head shot up and his eyes screamed murder while looking into Shikamaru eyes.

Shikamaru smirked. "Two minutes."

Danzo shot up from his seat. "Hold on!"

"What's the matter Danzo?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"Arrest Shikamaru Nara!" He ordered.

"What for?" Sakura asked as a guard grabbed Shikamaru's arm from behind.

"He hacked into my files! That's a federal offense!" Danzo screamed. "Arrest the fat one too!"

"Seriously?" Choji asked as he glared at Danzo as two guards ran over to handle him. That's how he was going to be remembered by?

"One minute." Shikamaru said and the guard stared at him confused.

"What's that noise?" Minato asked as a commotion was heard outside the doors.

"I'll send someone to deal with it Sir." Danzo replied. "Let's continue with the execution."

"Very well." Minato said as he motioned to the medical doctor to continue preparing the injections.

"Shikamaru, what's going on?" Sasuke growled as he watched him become handcuffed.

"Well, it depends on who's behind that door for me to answer that with complete accuracy." Shikamaru said just before the door was forced open to reveal . . .

"It's that moose!" Sakura yelled as she pointed at Akumaru.

"Dammit, he's a dog!" a battered and injured Kiba roared as he entered behind Akumaru.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?" Danzo yelled.

Hiashi seemed to pale in his seat. "It's the Inuzaka boy," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought my friend would like a say on this matter." Kiba panted with a grin as he stepped aside.

"S-Sai?" Danzo asked horrified as he stumbled back into his chair.

"Why hello father." Sai smiled, he looked to be healthy with minimal bruises. "You've gotten lax over the years." He smirked as he held up a piece of metal. "This is a piece from the cage you've kept me in for five years!"

"What the-" Tsunade exclaimed as she stood from her chair. "How could this be?! Sai is dead! I saw him get buried!"

"Uh, should I continue?" The doctor asked in the midst of everything.

"NO!" everybody screamed at the man.

"What's going on here?" Minato asked as he gave Danzo and Hiashi a look.

"Itachi Uchiha is innocent." Sai said before he turned to Danzo and Hiashi. "They are the ones behind the murder of the Uchiha Clan!"

"What?! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" Danzo sputtered.

"Whatever the case may be, _you_ have some explaining to do." Minato said as he turned to his Anbu. "Arrest them."

123 321

"I can't believe this!" Temari walked over to Shikamaru after the court case a few weeks later. Minato called for an emergency hearing as Danzo and Hiashi were investigated. The verdict was finally settled. Danzo and Hiashi was guilty on counts of first degree murder as well as so many other counts, Temari had dozed off as they read them out.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Temari demanded as she punched Shikamaru on his shoulder. "I could have helped!"

"Would you have believed me?" Shikamaru chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"How did you find Sai? He's been missing for five years!" She asked impressed.

"I hacked into Danzo's personal files," Shikamaru shrugged. "Credit cards, bills, anything I could get my hands on." He began to explain. "I went back five years ago and found that Danzo had his home renovated sometime after the Uchiha massacre."

"Go on," Temari urged, spellbound with the computer genius.

"Well, after everything that's going on, especially with him just becoming Director of the FBI, who has time for a renovation? I don't know, it just looked strange to me. I looked into it and looked at the company he hired. Seemed kind of shady, not your average Bob the Builder's." Shikamaru yawned as he glanced at the clouds floating in the sky. "Bought a bunch of metals and such and it's just weird, thought he would buy some cabinets I guess." He said with a laugh.

"It was hunch, but I thought, "Was Danzo crazy enough to build a dungeon, for lack of a better term, under his house?" and I was right. I sent Kiba, I must say he is the best tracker in Konaha, with barely anything to go by but my intuitions, and voila. There's Sai." _And a bunch of other skeletons and dead bodies_. He added silently.

"You mean to tell me you sent a tracker to Danzo's house that's heavily guarded with the only reasoning being he bought a bunch of metal? With time running out you would risk that?" Temari deadpanned. "I think you're the crazy one."

"Pretty much." The genius shrugged. "You crazy enough to grab dinner with me later tonight?"

"I just might be." She smiled at him before walking over to her brothers in the crowded lobby.

123

"Well, what a happy ending," Hanabi said sarcastically. "I get to go to school on Monday. Like every other Monday."

"You should be happy runt." Kiba laughed at her as he ruffled her hair as they walked out of the courtroom.

"I don't know, living the life of an innocent victim/kick ass assassin would have been cool. I would have missed Mr. Ritter's math test too." The girl joked.

"Don't think you can sneak out of it." Hinata warned her sister and Shino chuckled as Hanabi pouted.

"You have to focus on your studies to get into a good college." Neji added and Hanabi groaned.

"Oh great, I now have two nerds breathing down my back about school!"

"Hinata," Sasuke called her over where he was standing with his brother.

"I'll see you guys back at the hotel." She told them as she turned to walk over to Sasuke and Itachi. Since her house was destroyed, they were temporarily living at a hotel.

"I'm glad you're free Itachi." She smiled at the older man who gave her a rare smile.

"Same to you." He said as Hinata grinned at him.

"If you ever need anything Hinata," Sasuke began.

"I'm ok Sasuke-san!" Hinata laughed. "I'll be fine now. My father is locked up and Neji is the new head now." Now that he was head of the Hyuga's, and the elders were all in custody, as new ones would be appointed to the clan, Neji decided he would renovate the entire manor now that Hiashi was gone. He was getting sick of seeing lavender everywhere.

"Still," Sasuke began with a slight blush. "I owe you anyways."

"Ok, you can come over to clean the bathroom every once in a while. You're both welcome to come anytime."

Sasuke glared at Hinata and she giggled. "Don't be a stranger Hinata, you can visit us anytime as well." Itachi said and Hinata gave him a confused look.

"Where will you two be living?"

"At the Uchiha Manor. We both will be returning home today Hinata-chan." Itachi said which earned Hinata's blush at him using "chan".

"Yes we will," Hinata smiled up at him and Sasuke coughed awkwardly.

"Well I'll go see what that idiot wants." Sasuke said as he excused himself as Naruto yelled his name from somewhere behind.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked as soon as his brother left.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"You look ill."

"I'm fine," Hinata said.

"Even with all that make-up on, I can tell you're drained." Itachi pointed out and Hinata became frightened.

"I said I'm fine Itachi." She said with the coldness in her eyes appearing.

Itachi remained silent as he observed the girl. She wore a black pencil skirt with a sunny yellow top. It was a cheerful ensemble but her eyes gave away her pain and her hurt. Itachi would drop the subject for now.

"I just want to help you. Take care of yourself Hyuga," he said as he gently moved a strand of hair from her lips before vanishing.

As usual, just his mere touch sent chills in places where Hinata shouldn't be feeling "chilly". She sighed, if there was any mystery left, how she felt about the captivating Uchiha was definitely one of them.

123

Shikamaru walked outside and lit a cigarette as he ran into Choji.

"Dammit Shika, I hate when you smoke, you know that!" he complained.

"Blame Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru chuckled remembering their late teacher who he picked the bad habit from.

"Yeah whatever, what happens now?" Choji asked as he chomped on some chips.

"There's still some things on my mind." Shikamaru said as he let a breath of smoke expel from his lips, which Choji fanned away immediately.

"Oh come on, you were suppose to say, "Nothing Choji, we just relax and enjoy our raise"."

Shikamaru frowned. "Well we don't have to worry about Akatsuki, they've disbanded. All of Danzo's and Hiashi's accomplices have been put into custody and awaiting their trials."

"But?" Choji asked sourly.

"But what about Orochimaru? He's still free."

"So what, he's been free this entire time, only when Danzo came into the picture he started making life harder for the rest of us. I say we leave him until he starts to shed his skin."

"That snake is up to something." Shikamaru said as he crushed the cigarette butt on the wall he leaned on. "There's still something about this whole case,"

"The case? It's over! There's nothing else to add!"

"I don't know Choji, seems like something's missing."

"Don't tell me it's another hunch." Choji paled as he looked at the lazy genius.

"Maybe, I'm still figuring it out."

Choji groaned as he looked up to the clouds. "Please, enlighten me Nara."

"Well, Sasuke was telling me about when he was in the hideout. And . . . it was just weird." Shikamaru laughed. "I guess there's really nothing else about it."

"Oh thank Kami!" Choji sighed relieved. "I couldn't deal with anything else right now!" he wiped his forehead. "I'm gonna get some lunch, you coming or not?"

"Can't, I've got a date with the lovely Temari."

"Wow, finally found your balls huh?" Choji joked as they began walking away from the courthouse as the media began surrounding the area. "Where to?"

"I don't know where yet, but I'm taking her to dinner."

"What?! Dinner is forever from now! Why can't you come to lunch with me?" Choji whined.

"With the way you eat Choji, I won't have any room for dinner."

"You don't have to eat Shikamaru, you can just watch me."

"Who are you kidding? Watching you would make me sick." Shikamaru laughed. "And when did you become so needy? Maybe you should get out more." Shikamaru smirked before he turned to the left of the curb as Choji was turning to the right.

"Hey, you promised to find me a hobby!" Choji yelled after his friend and Shikamaru lazily raised his hand in a wave never looking back.

Truth is, he wouldn't mind having lunch with Choji. But there were some things on his mind he needed to go over.

"O-Oh," Hinata said as she rushed by, accidentally knocking into him. "I'm s-sorry." She said. Hinata looked to be getting better but Shikamaru couldn't tell if that was true or if it was just all the make-up she was wearing making him believe so.

"It's ok Hinata. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'll get Shino to check on me." She smiled. "I'll see you around, Bye!" She said quickly as she turned and walked briskly away from him.

Shikamaru couldn't even get a word in as Hinata sprinted away. His eyes narrowed at her retreating back as he remembered what Sasuke said about Orochimaru's lair.

"_Their blood was black_,"

When he had accidentally snuck up on Hinata that day in front of the safe house, he knew she had been vomiting. As she hid her face, he glanced over at the spot and saw some kind of . . . black gunk. He thought nothing of it; she was severely injured after all, but now . . .

"_And their eyes, it turned black_," Sasuke had shuddered when he was retelling what he saw.

"_Hinata, what's wrong?" _Shikamaru remembered asking Hinata before grabbing for her hands.

_ "W-wait!" _she had yelled horrified before turning away from him. But not before he caught a glimpse of her eyes.

They were black.

Shikamaru sighed as he scratched his head. Maybe he just needed a break, after all, he barely got any sleep now a days and he really needed to be in tip-top condition for his date later.

He would wait to think things over. He smirked as he looked up at the clouds.

"After all, it's not over till it's over."

123 321

"You said Sasuke Uchiha did that to you?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto amused as he sat on his throne in a dimly lit room. They were at one of his many hideouts and he watched as Kabuto was stitching his arm back together. Kabuto thought his arm had grown back, but only in his transformed state.

"Yes. It seems like he could be trouble for us. Although not as skilled as Itachi, he has a sort of . . . _raw_, power." Kabuto concluded.

"Trouble? I think he would be a valuable asset." Orochimaru thought out loud.

"Are you suggesting we give him the mark as well?" Kabuto asked but was interrupted as Karin barged into the room carrying a body.

"Guess what I found outside the doors?" She asked before she threw the body down and walked away. "Looks like someone needs a pick me up."

"And it looks like someone's still mad about the phone cord." Kabuto called after Karin and she gave him the finger without turning around as she stormed out of the room.

"Ah, my most successful experiment yet," Orochimaru gushed as he stood from his throne and pranced over.

He licked his lips with a menacing smirk as he moved her bangs out of her face to reveal his curse mark.

"_Hinata_."

A/N: Yes yes! It's finished! Ahahahahahahahaha! That explains why Hinata was so sick, it was from Orochimaru's curse seal, not the Hyuga Branch seal. But anyways, PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think! Did you like the twist? Did you like the plot? Let me knoooow (or I shall never update again, muwahahaha!)!

Please Review!

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

The Insidious Effects of Love

Part II

Chapter 10: A New Beginning

123 321

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked as he looked up from his assignment papers. "_He's_ my new partner?"

"Correction, _you're_ **my** new partner." Neji retorted as they glared at each other at the Anbu base. "Since you are a newly ranked Anbu, I have the misfortune and ill luck to be cast as your senior advisor."

"Why can't I be with my br-"

"Because Hinata's my partner." Itachi chuckled as he walked over to his brother. "Sai is on probation and technically I am too. That's why they have assigned Hinata to . . . _watch_ over me in the meantime."

Neji frowned at this. "Don't remind me Uchiha-san, seems like whoever is making the decisions around here is an idio-"

"Hey guys!" Naruto screeched as he hurried over to them, dodging random Anbu. "I'm assisting Lady Tsunade with everything now while my father is in Suna, so I get to make some changes! How do you like the new assignments _**I**_ made?!"

123 321

"You pulled both Neji and Sasuke off of him?" Hinata asked incredulously as she laughed at what Itachi was telling her.

"Yes, they attacked Naruto simultaneously." Itachi replied with a slow smile at Hinata's easy laugh. Recently, she was doing much better. It seemed like immediately after the day of the court hearing, her health had returned. A couple of months have passed since then and her health had yet to decline.

"Well, that just proves what great partners they'll become if they can already attack someone instantaneously as a team." Hinata giggled as the breeze blew her hair softly.

"Hey guys!" Sai greeted them as he walked over and sat down on the bench where they were eating lunch in the courtyard.

"Where are your guards?" Hinata asked him worriedly. She was getting use to Sai and his strange personality. As the months went by, he oftentimes popped up and visited them.

"Oh, they're looking for me somewhere in Suna." Sai smiled at her. Guards were assigned to watch him while he was on probation. Even though he wasn't exactly charged for being an accomplice to Danzo, he was still being watched.

"Why would they do that?" Hinata asked confused.

"Sai, if you continue to deceive your guards and escape them," Itachi sighed at his former partner, "The longer you'll be on probation."

"This is an insult," Sai groaned as he slumped unto the table where Hinata was eating. "I should at least be watched by guards who won't be fooled by a simple genjutsu." he complained. "I should have stronger babysitters."

"Maybe it's because the President already trusts you," Hinata thought out loud. "Maybe he just want's to see if you have the self control to _not_ disobey orders. You know you have to let them watch over you."

"She has a point." Itachi smirked at Sai's genuinely pissed-off expression. He sighed as he stood up.

"Fine, I'll go get them. I haven't been to Suna in a while anyways." Sai grumbled as he turned to leave.

"He's . . . different." Hinata smiled as she watched the secretive Anbu walk off.

"You have no idea." Itachi chuckled as he remembered the old times when they were a team. He looked at his guard who was now playing with a strand of her hair, her lunch long forgotten.

"I have training soon," Itachi reminded her. "You should eat so you will have enough energy later." She had to accompany him on his training sessions.

Hinata gave him a sour look. "I always manage to keep up with you."

"Only because I've been holding back." Itachi smirked as he leaned closer to the young woman who snorted at him.

"Itachi-san," she began with a soft laugh, "_I_ haven't even been trying."

123 321

"What up, what up?!" Choji yelled as he walked into Shikamaru's new office. "Deputy of the FBI! WHOOO!" he exclaimed as he pulled two beers from behind his back. "This calls for a celebration!"

Shikamaru had just finished organizing some paperwork on his desk and gave a lazy grin to his friend. "Yes, but for the new senior Information Analyst."

Choji took a bow, "Yes, praise me!" He joked having been promoted as well, before he threw a Corona at Shikamaru who caught it with ease.

"We're not supposed to be drinking on the job." Shikamaru said as he opened the beer and took a long swig.

"You knew I was trouble when I walked in!" Choji sang as he gulped down his beer.

"So shame on me now," Shikamaru sang as Choji took the papers he had just organized and threw them into the air while they danced and pranced around the room.

"Now you're lying on the cold hard ground, ohhhhhh!" Choji sang loudly and Shikamaru joined in with a hearty "Oh, ohhhh!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Temari asked with an amused raised eyebrow as she leaned against the doorframe and watched her boyfriend sing to Taylor Swift "I Knew You Were Trouble".

"Yes, our bromance." Choji said sourly as Shikamaru straightened up and walked over to Temari who he greeted with a kiss. He was always goofy around Choji when he was actually a serious laid back kind of man.

"Hey," He smiled as Temari wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss your first day as the new Deputy of the FBI," she smiled before she kissed him again, ignoring the gagging noises Choji made behind them. She looked behind Shikamaru and glared at him. "But I see someone has beat me to it."

"Better believe it sister," Choji snapped with some attitude. "Shikamaru is celebrating with _me_."

"Oh is he now?" Temari asked with a sly smile before looking back at Shikamaru. "But I flew all this way," she pouted.

"She's gotta point Choji." Shikamaru called back.

"Suna aint that far!" Choji protested.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Shikamaru said as Temari led him away. "And get out of my office!" he yelled after Choji who replied with, "I do what I want!"

"How's the job so far?" Temari asked as they held each others hands. They've been dating for about 2 months now and even though it was a long distance relationship, they managed to see each other very often.

She was visiting him because Shikamaru was just promoted, taking Kakashi's old job and Kakashi was now the Director of the FBI. It was a major accomplishment of someone so young, but solving a case and uncovering one of the biggest scandals in Konoha could get you places. Choji was also promoted to Shikamaru's old position, so a celebration was called for all around.

"More paperwork and longer headaches and its only the first day." Shikamaru sighed. "Such a drag."

Temari linked her arms with his as they walked out of the FBI's headquarters and snuggled deeper into his side. "Well you can forget about that for now," she told him with a coy smile.

"Hmm," Shikamaru smirked as they made their way to his car. "I like the sound of that. You had anything in mind?"

"Dinner at your place?" Temari asked. "If it get's too late I might have to _sleep over_."

"You always have the best ideas." Shikamaru grinned before they ran into Ino in the parking lot.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ino greeted them. "How's the new gig _boss_?" She teased Shikamaru playfully.

"Troublesome." He replied and both women laughed at his typical response.

"How about you?" Temari asked Ino. "You're an FBI agent now."

"Special Agent Ino Yamanaka!" Ino boasted proudly. "It's way better than being an intern!" She laughed.

"Hmm, what happened to your team? Shikamaru's the Deputy, Naruto's away with Tsunade, and Sasuke is an Anbu now." Temari asked curiously.

"Wait up Flamingo!" they heard a voice behind them and Ino rolled her eyes as Sakura caught up to her.

"I can't believe you left me with that loud mouthed DOG!" Sakura yelled angrily at the girl before speeding pass her annoyed.

"Who you calling a dog?!" Kiba roared as he caught up to the pinkett, Akumaru not far behind.

"_That_ is my new team." Ino sighed. "I'll see you guys around." She then walked after her bickering partners dejectedly.

"Tough luck." Temari snickered and Shikamaru shrugged.

"There really wasn't anybody else to put her with." He said as he opened the door for Temari before walking over to the driver's side of his new company's car.

"Ooh," Temari smirked as Shikamaru started the car, "I could get used to this."

Shikamaru grinned at her as he pulled out of the parking lot. "That's the same thing Choji said." He laughed when he saw Temari's frown before speeding back to his place.

"You took _him_ on a ride _first_?!"

123 321

Itachi landed on top of a tree branch in the forest, sweat glistening his brow. "Damn." He murmured to himself. He was impressed. She actually made him sweat.

"You can't hide from a Hyuga Uchiha-san!" He heard the girl remind him before he back flipped, dodging her gentle fist.

Hinata fell to the ground with a soft tap, breathing heavily. It's been a long time since she was able to show off her true powers; since she was able to face an opponent strong enough.

She felt a sharp object to the back of her neck. "You were saying?" Itachi asked with a smirk gracing his features.

Hinata sighed before deactivating her Byakugan; his sharigan was activated, if she tried to move he would only intercept.

"I didn't see you coming." She complained, and in one fluid motion, fell to her knees in sheer fatigue as Itachi removed the kunai.

"I found your blind spot." Itachi simply replied as Hinata panted heavily.

Hinata glanced up at him. My what? "My b-blind spot?" She panted. She was about to inquire further but she saw him stretching as if he was about to run a race. "D-Don't you ever g-get tired?" She wondered wearily.

"I'm sweating." Itachi responded as if that was enough for him.

Hinata laughed and Itachi decided to sit down next to the young woman. She was sitting on her knees staring aimlessly as the breeze blew the tall grass in a rhythmic dance around them.

When she got that far off look in her eyes, he wondered what she was thinking. "What's wrong?" he found himself asking before he could think better of it. The sad look on her face could not possibly come from any sweet thoughts.

"Nothing." She replied, like she always did, when he would ask.

"Then what are you thinking about?" He asked. He was determined to get an answer from her.

"I've never been to your house." Hinata blurted out. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Both you and Sasuke said I could come over, but you never invited me formally."

"I doubt that was really on your mind." Itachi replied as he leaned back on his hands.

"Not once." Hinata insisted.

"Then come home with me."

Hinata began choking on air as Itachi glanced at her.

"There, you've been invited." Itachi smirked as Hinata tried to bring herself together.

He watched as her cheeks burned with a deep red blush and she seemed to be thinking on what she was about to say carefully.

"I'm joking." Itachi responded to save her from further embarrassment.

"I-Itachi!" Hinata scolded him but ended up laughing. "All of your j-jokes are mean!" He had lightened up during the pass months but what she discovered was that Itachi was a bully. How did Sasuke put up with him?

Itachi smiled, he preferred the smile on her face than the troubling look she got when she was quietly thinking to herself. He stood up, deciding that their break was over. Hinata looked up at him and their eyes connected. She quickly looked away while blushing.

He held out his hand to her. "Ready for round two?"

123 321

"Concentrate." Sasuke could hear Neji's condescending tone clearly. Sasuke began to wobble where he was on top of the cliff perch.

"I said concentrate, not shake some _more_."

"What are you doing? Do you want to _fall_?" Sasuke nearly slipped as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Can you fly Uchiha? Is that it? You think you can _fly_?"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed before he fell off the cliff to his death.

Sasuke landed on his ass on the floor and angrily removed the 3D stimulator glasses he was wearing for his training and tore off the ear device with Neji's annoying voice from his ear. He looked up and glared as he stared into pale eyes through the glass window.

"We can't hear him," An Anbu with a fish mask whispered to Neji. They were on the opposite side of the window judging Sasuke. "But by reading his lips, I can tell you that he's saying some pretty _colorful_ words." They both glanced at the newly appointed Anbu who was swearing at them from inside the stimulation room.

"Open the doors." Neji commanded. The door opened and Sasuke stormed through, angrily finding his way to Neji.

"How am I suppose to concentrate when you're constantly nagging me in my ear?!" He growled in animosity. For his training he was suppose to concentrate enough chakra to his feet so that he wouldn't lose too much chakra and fall from the slippery cliff.

"You lack discipline." Neji stated simply before brushing pass Sasuke. What Neji said was the truth, Sasuke remembered from his training with Kakashi-sensei that it was always Sakura who was best at chakra control. But Neji didn't have to know that. "You have mastered your style, but it's rushed; it's still raw. You rely on your wit to solve any impeding danger and I will greatly emphasize that _you_ shouldn't rely on _your_ "_intelligence_" for that."

He didn't understand why, but Sasuke felt genuinely insulted by Neji's blasé assertion.

"Are you trying to say that I'm _stupid_?" Sasuke asked and Neji rolled his eyes and inwardly sighed.

"We will break for now, I expect to see you here in 20 minutes, no less, no more." Neji responded as he walked away.

"He probably would be nicer to you if you didn't call him a blind pussy bitch." The Anbu in the fish mask said as he walked to some far off destination.

Sasuke blanched, he had assumed they couldn't hear him!

He rolled his eyes annoyed before bumping into someone.

"Watch it," he complained.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began and Sasuke stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Why are you at the Anbu base?"

"I came because I wanted to talk to you." She said as she looked Sasuke straight into his eyes.

"You could have just called."

"This is something we need to do face to face." Sakura insisted. "You know that."

He paused in thinking. She had been trying to talk to him for some time now. He had stopped her in the car when they were driving to look for Hinata.

"Now isn't the time for that." He said as he began to walk away.

"When will be the time Sasuke?!" She yelled at his retreating back.

"Or do you only have time for me at night?" she hissed, her green eyes piercing his back with her glare.

He turned to face her then, and he gave her a glare of his own. "Forget it ever happened Sakura."

He couldn't do it. Sasuke lowered his eyes, he had to avoid the hurt look in her eyes.

"Why won't you let me in? What's stopping you this time?" she pleaded with him.

The excuse always used to be Itachi, but now that things were what they were, what was stopping him?

"Give me time to think." He said before he turned and walked away.

123 321

"What's this about?" Temari asked as she entered Shikamaru's condo only to come face to face with a wall covered with photos of . . .

"Hinata?" Temari asked in disbelief. "Why are you tracking Hinata?" Temari asked as she walked closer to the wall to inspect it. There were pictures of the girl ever since the court hearing following her every movement. She turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

"Shit," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. He had forgotten about the wall. If he had known Temari was coming he would have cleared it.

Now he had to lie to his girlfriend.

Who's I.Q. was almost as high as his.

"Well?" Temari demanded as she turned to him.

Shit.

"You know how I asked Naruto to persuade Lady Tsunade to have Hinata guard Itachi?" Shikamaru began carefully.

"Yes, because Hinata is use to working with Itachi from being undercover, she was the most suitable choice seeing that Sasuke wasn't a seasoned Anbu yet. Hinata has incredible skills, that's how she survived in hiding from the Hyuga's, a clan where most cannot hide from."

"Exactly, Hinata can take care of herself, she's very powerful, but Neji didn't quite agree with it." Shikamaru said, going off of what Temari just inferred.

"What do you mean?" she prodded.

"Sasuke couldn't guard his brother because not only wasn't he an Anbu at the time, but there would be a conflict of interest. Either which way, the President wanted Hinata to become a part of his Anbu, and she would need a partner. That's why we chose Itachi for her. Sai is currently on probation and he is still being watched so Hinata and Itachi was the only logical option really."

"What does this have to do with Neji?" Temari asked as she crossed her arms.

"Neji didn't want Hinata to even join the Anbu, much less be assigned to Itachi. He thinks that will be very dangerous for her. But the only other person she could have gotten was Sasuke. Not exactly the most ideal person according to Neji. So in order to keep the peace, I'm personally tracking Hinata to make sure she's doing ok."

"Oh," Temari said. "How long do you have to keep tabs on her?"

"Well, it's been a couple of months. Maybe one more before Neji sees that she's capable of handling the job."

"I think it's sweet how protective he is of her." Temari said before she turned to the wall again and Shikamaru let out a relieved sigh.

'_Just call me Master of Deception_'. He thought cockily.

"But can you take this down while I'm here?" Temari shuddered as she looked into Hinata's pale eyes. "Something about her creeps me out."

"Yeah, me too." Shikamaru said, remembering her black eyes. He pressed a button under the light switch and a panel covered the wall.

"Ooh, fancy." Temari giggled and the flirtatious mood returned as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around your waist.

"What about dinner?" Temari asked as Shikamaru tugged at her shirt.

"_You_ are my dinner."

123 321

Hinata wiped sweat off her brow and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes. She had used her Byakugan so much that she was beginning to see black dots in her vision.

"Had enough?" Itachi asked where he sat staring down at her from a tree.

Hinata chanced a look at him and groaned.

More black dots.

She sighed as she straightened up from leaning on her hands that were placed on her knees. "Jerk," she muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

She heard a light thud before she felt Itachi's hand gently prying hers away from her eyes.

"You'll only irritate them more." Itachi scolded her and Hinata blushed at being so close to him. She looked up into his eyes and quickly looked away before taking a couple steps back.

"You're so fast." She said amazed, it felt like it took him a second to reach her.

Itachi shrugged. "I am the Uchiha prodigy."

"You're cocky too." She muttered under her breath. "And Sasuke might take that title away from you." She teased as Itachi gave her a look.

"How so?"

"Well, Sasuke's an Anbu now, and he has some pretty amazing techniques." She said as she turned to look at a daffodil nearby.

"I've _been_ an Anbu and my techniques have _yet_ to be surpassed." Itachi frowned at her.

Hinata hid her giggle. Teasing Itachi was fun. "Well despite all of that Sasuke has an advantage."

"And what would that be?" Itachi asked as he looked intently at Hinata when she turned around.

"He's _younger_!"

Itachi blinked.

Hinata could have died with laughter from Itachi's shocked expression.

"I'm . . . only 28."

"_28_?" Hinata asked as if that was some gross large number compared to their age of 24. "Itachi-san, you're so _old_."

Itachi mouth literally fell open and Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She began to laugh so hard tears threatened to fall. She looked at Itachi one more time and a fresh round of laughter erupted.

A mischievous glint appeared in Itachi's eyes as his sharigan emerged. "Well since I'm so _old_," He began, as he looked ready to attack. "Catching you would be very difficult wouldn't it?"

"C-Catching me?" Hinata squeaked out as her laughter died off. She looked into his eyes and gasp as she turned to run.

"I was j-just j-joking!" She laughed as she took to the trees to escape him.

123 321

"I'm going to kill him." Sasuke growled as he wiped his face.

"That's illegal Sasuke." Naruto chirped up as he walked beside Sasuke out of the base.

"Damn," Sasuke groaned. "Why did you ask Lady Tsunade to pair me up with Neji?!"

"Shikamaru said it would be a good idea," Naruto shrugged as they made their way to their separate cars. "And since he's smart I thought that it was a good idea too!"

Sasuke opened his car door after waving off Naruto. "Shikamaru?" he asked out loud. "Why would he intentionally pair me up with Neji?" If he was so smart he should know that the two hated each other and the lack of trust for partners could lead to a fatal mishap.

Sasuke drove home and began speculating.

If Shikamaru made Naruto persuade Tsunade about him and Neji, what about Itachi and Hinata? But why would Shikamaru do that? It didn't make any sense. What was Shikamaru up to?

Great, now this bullshit on top of Sakura drama.

Sasuke groaned as he came to a red light and briefly contemplated banging his head against the steering wheel but thought better of it.

He had sex with her.

There he said it! He finally admitted he ended up sleeping with her. Damn that new Drake album!

The light turned green and he pressed on the gas, already very annoyed. This was before Itachi was proven to be innocent. And let's just say that one night he was drinking his sorrows away and was very depressed and lonely. Then up comes Sakura wanting to cheer him up. He knew he shouldn't have let her into his apartment. He had thought to himself "I'm not that drunk", like what kind of stupid shit was that?! Everybody knows when you tell yourself you're not drunk that's when your piss drunk! He should have told her to get lost like he normally did. Now things were how they were.

Were they in a relationship? Were they not?

Felt like he was back in high school with this shit.

Then Hinata came along and the case got so out of control, he had no time for Sakura and have been ignoring the situation ever since.

As he approached his house, Sasuke parked the car and walked to the Uchiha complex. He would save the Sakura dilemma for another day and would instead talk to Itachi about Shikamaru's plan to team him up with Neji.

He opened the door and paused.

What was that noise? . . . was it . .

Giggling?

_What the_ . . . Sasuke thought as he made his way to the living room only to find Hinata giggling as she laid out on the couch. Itachi was trying to wrap her foot, which was bleeding profusely.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. "Why is Hinata bleeding . . . and _giggling_?!"

"I-I'm t-ticklish—ahahaha!" Hinata laughed as Itachi wiped some more blood off of her foot. He glanced at his brother.

"She's ticklish." He echoed and Sasuke was so confused.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" he asked.

123

"So," Sasuke began after they explained what happened. "Hinata fell from a tree and fucked up her foot and you brought her here?"

"Yes." Itachi answered. "Home was closer than the hospital so I thought to at least stop the bleeding before taking her over there."

As the brothers talked, Hinata looked around their home. "Do you both really live here?" she asked. It was very spacious.

"Of course we do, where did you think we lived?" Sasuke asked her.

"But it's so . . . empty."

They looked around the place and for the first time, the brothers realized that their home was indeed . . . lacking.

The only piece of furniture was the couch.

"We don't have a lot of guest over." Sasuke explained embarrassed.

"Most of our things are in storage." Itachi added. "We don't need it because we're always away on missions or training so we opted to leave it there."

There were no decorations, nothing to make the space personal. It was spotless and looked like no one existed within its perimeters.

"It's so clean." Hinata giggled at the brother's sheepish expressions.

"We're not cavemen Hinata," Sasuke grumbled. "It's clean because we clean it."

"So, you have chores, like one day Sasuke would take out the trash," Hinata began as she started to cackle. "And then, Itachi would do the dishes?!" She fell back on the couch roaring with laughter.

"She hit her head too." Itachi explained at Sasuke's weird looks.

"That much is obvious." Sasuke snorted. "You should really," Sasuke began but paused as he looked at Itachi surprised. He watched as Itachi had a small smile on his face as he looked at the Hyuga girl with fascination as she laughed. "Are you even listening?" Sasuke asked and the older Uchiha returned his attention to him.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Never mind," Sasuke smirked. "Continue looking after your little _girlfriend_."

123

"What happened?"

"Fell from a tree." Itachi explained as Hinata leaned on him because of her wrapped foot.

"How does one acquire a black eye from falling from a . . . tree?" Shino asked as he looked at Sasuke who was holding an ice pack to his eye. Itachi stomped on Sasuke's foot before he could answer.

"It was very strange how it happened." Itachi insisted and Shino gave him a strange look as Sasuke cringed from Itachi's foot.

"I'll take Hinata first seeing that her blood is starting to seep through." Shino responded. The brothers glanced at the girl's foot and sure enough, the blood was starting to trickle through. Once Hinata left with Shino, Sasuke turned and glared at Itachi as they walked over to some chairs.

"Really, you explained my injury as "falling from a tree" when you really _attacked_ me?!"

"Why are you so loud?" Itachi asked Sasuke annoyed.

"Because now I have to go into training tomorrow with a black eye!" Neji will get a real kick out of that!

"Get Sakura to heal it."

Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms as he sat in the lobby chair.

"What's wrong with you two now?" Itachi asked his brother but Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Sasuke yelled and Itachi sighed at him.

"What now?" he asked, slightly amused at seeing Sasuke so flustered from mentioning Sakura.

"You hit me because I called Hinata your girlfriend."

"She's not." Itachi said as he glared at him, his fist ready to clobber his brother if he suggested otherwise.

Sasuke smirked. This was too easy.

"You lik-"

"Guys?" Hinata asked as she watched Itachi lunge for Sasuke.

"I don't know what's going on." Shino began as he stood next to Hinata. "But I know he _did not_ fall from a tree."

123

"You didn't have to do this," Hinata murmured as she looked down at the floor.

Itachi was carrying her on his back to her home. "It's my fault you fell." Itachi smirked. "If only I wasn't so _old_, I would have been _fast_ enough to catch you."

Hinata hid her smirk in his shirt. "I had no idea you were so vindictive Itachi-san."

"I don't have to carry you." Itachi reminded her and Hinata laughed.

"Why don't you just teleport?"

"Why should I waste my chakra?" he countered and Hinata gave up. It's not like she minded being carried by a strong, handsome, and muscular- at that thought, Hinata blushed and borrowed her face deeper into his shirt.

Itachi smirked inwardly to himself. He kind of liked how teasing Hinata made her blush and laugh.

They made their way to Hinata's manor and he stopped. Hinata tried to get off but Itachi held on tightly. "W-What?" She asked.

"Tell them to let me in, I can't let you walk this long driveway. I'll carry you to your room." He said as he stared at the gates surrounding the compound.

"M-my _room_?" Hinata squeaked.

The gates opened once the guards noticed an injured Hinata on Itachi's back and she momentarily glared at them as she walked passed by. They gave her a sheepish look in return.

"They are still marked." Itachi noticed as he walked pass the branch members.

"Yes, I am trying to find a way of destroying the branch seal, not removing it. That way, the person who conducts the jutsu doesn't end up in my shoes." She added. "My Byakugan is severely limited, worst so than someone who received the seal traditionally. At least now, there is no one using the seals."

"And the houses?" Itachi inquired.

"There are no more Branch and Main houses. Nii-san has merged the two." Hinata said proudly.

"And who is in charge with creating this new jutsu?"

"Me." Hinata said as she motioned to the left after he found his way inside the manor. "I won't stop until I have found a way to destroy the seal." She said it with such vigor, her fist clenching his shirt tightly, Itachi wondered why she hated the seal so much. Since the seal has been outlawed, the Hyuga's couldn't abuse its power. The seal has become more of a fancy tattoo on one's forehead, rather than something to hinder another with.

"Thank you Itachi-san." Hinata said once they were in front of her room.

Itachi helped her get off of him and he steadied her so she wouldn't fall. "Itachi." He murmured.

"Huh?" Hinata asked him.

"Why do you still call me 'san'?" Itachi asked. "After everything we've been through, you are still very formal with me."

"Uh," Hinata was at odds. "I never noticed?" she guessed and Itachi shook his head with a smile.

"Call me Itachi from now on then." He told her. "Shino said you needed to rest your foot. Please rest easy." He told her before he turned to leave.

"Ok, bye Itachi-sa-" Hinata caught herself just in time, "Um, yeah. Bye!" She waved and she saw laughter in his eyes before he teleported. "W-what!" Hinata exclaimed. "But he said he didn't want to waste chakra!"

Grumbling to herself, she opened her door and closed it.

"That's cute."

Hinata whipped around and gasped at seeing Karin in her room. The gleam from her glasses cast a sinister look about her.

"Why are you walking around acting all helpless?" Karin wondered as she looked at Hinata's wrapped foot.

Hinata sighed before stretching her leg and standing on it as if nothing ever happened to it. Her body had healed itself long ago.

"If everybody saw how quickly I healed, it would be suspicious."

"You are already a suspect!" Karin laughed as Hinata rest her weapons on her desk and Karin made herself comfortable by sitting on her bed.

"I know." Hinata mumbled. "Shikamaru suspects something."

"Yes, following you around isn't going to give him the answers he's looking for." Karin sighed as she inspected her nails. "But let him run around in circles."

"Why? What is he suspicious of?" Hinata wondered. Did she somehow . . . tipped him off about her _other_ side?

"It's because _you_ allowed yourself to become so sick." Karin snapped at her. "Now you're suddenly as healthy as a horse? It's all your fault that he's suspicious."

"Me?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"Yes, why did you wait so long to get to Kabuto?" Karin snapped.

"I was in the a middle of a _case_!" Hinata yelled at her. "Imagine if I was suspected during all of that?"

"I suppose." Karin shrugged. "But Lord Orochimaru put you on the case to get Danzo out of the way, not to befriend those FBI agents." She reminded her. "And it certainly wasn't to save that Uchiha, Itachi. You've probably created a bigger problem for Lord Orochimaru. It would have been better if Itachi was killed."

"I couldn't have gotten Danzo without his help." Hinata snapped at Karin.

"Riiight," Karin laughed. "It would have been easier to leave Itachi die and have Kabuto get you the necessary files to get Danzo arrested. It was harder trying to prove Itachi's innocence."

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked while she glared at the other woman who smirked at her.

"Kabuto wants to know, what's the hold up?"

"I'm working on it." Hinata insisted as she turned her back to Karin.

"It's been 2 months and no results." Karin deadpanned. "You haven't done shit."

"What does he expect me to do?"

"I don't know, but figure it out." Karin said as she got up and began making hand signs. "If Lord Orochimaru doesn't have him by tomorrow night, _you're_ the one who's going to get another curse mark." Hinata cringed when she heard that. She subconsciously rubbed her forehead, where her first mark was.

"How am I supposed to do that so soon?" Hinata whispered in dread.

"That's your problem," she laughed. "He wants _him_ soon," Karin told Hinata as she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Her voice echoed.

123 321

_"Wh-Who's there?" she asked frightened, clutching a kunai to her chest. "I k-know y-you're out t-there." She warned. Her Byakugan was still so weak, she couldn't activate it, but she sensed someone watching her from the shadows._

_ "You're eyes are pretty." Came a soft whisper._

_ "W-what?" she asked, taking a step back and snapping a twig. _

_ "I want," the drawl of a haunting hiss began, "Yoouuuu,"_

_ "No!" Hinata cried as snakes ran down the trees surrounding her, flocking to her like a moth to the flame. "No, stay back!"_

"Oniisan!" Hanabi shook her sister awake. "Oniisan wake up!"

"Get away from me!" Hinata screamed before Hanabi was thrown from Hinata's bed where she tried to wake her sister. Her head slammed against the wall where she landed. Hanabi slowly fell to the floor as Hinata eyes opened in shock. She sat up and the scream that had threatened to leave her mouth was stuck in her throat as she looked on in horror at what she had just done.

"What's the matter?" Neji asked as he stepped inside Hinata's room only to find Hanabi knocked unconscious and Hinata attending her.

"I-she," Hinata stammered. "She frightened me." She whispered and Neji came to her.

"Was that you screaming?" Neji wondered as he looked at Hinata. The screams woke him from his sleep and as he was on his way over, he heard more screaming before a thick silence settled.

"I don't know." Hinata murmured as other members of the family entered.

"Hanabi-chan came to check on you because we heard you screaming." A maid explained. "She said it sounded like one of your nightmares."

Hinata didn't respond as Neji picked Hanabi up. "I'll take her to the medics." He said. "What happened to her?"

"She frightened me." Hinata repeated. Neji noticed how her hands shook and decided to drop the subject.

After everyone left her room, Hinata stared at her hands. She tried clasping them together to stop them from shaking but to no avail. She glanced outside her window and noticed it was raining.

"Just like that night." She whispered.

Her clasped hands turned to fists as she remembered the night that changed her life.

"I will serve you," she whispered. "Lord Orochimaru." She murmured as the black curse seal emerged on her forehead.

123 321

"Shika," Temari groaned as his cell phone rang the next morning, interrupting their sleep. Shikamaru sighed as he untangled himself from Temari before reaching for his phone on the desk beside his bed.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Shikamaru explained suddenly wide-awake. He quickly grabbed his pants and quickly put them on as he walked outside of his bedroom with the phone.

"Talk to me." He said and he heard a laugh on the other end.

"You don't like to waste time, huh Nara?" the feminine voice snickered on the other end.

"Time is money, especially when I'm dealing with you." Was Shikamaru's curt reply.

"I can't help it that I'm expensive." The woman laughed. "You knew you were dealing with the best when you hired me."

"Just tell me what you found." Shikamaru said. He looked outside a window and saw that the sun had yet to come out.

"I can't tell you everything."

"Then what the fuck am I paying you for?!"

"You're paying me to find out information on the girl, but not even I like money enough to die for it."

"Now that's a surprise." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Oh let the past go Shika," the woman sighed.

"Just tell me."

"I won't tell you everything because I'm sure I'll be killed if I do. And because I'm nice, you don't have to pay me this time because of that."

"Well we don't have all day."

"The girl you had me follow," the woman murmured.

"Is she . . . bad?" Shikamaru asked, he couldn't think of anyway to describe Hinata better. "Should I find ways to arrest her?"

"No." the woman replied.

Shikamaru let loose the breath he was holding relieved. He didn't want to think Hinata was a part of anything suspicious.

"Kill her." The woman said before he heard the dial tone.

A/N: I think some people got confused about the last chapter. That wasn't the end of the story. It was the end of part one I should say. Sorry, I should've made that more clear. The Itachi mystery has been solved and now a new mystery unfolds: who or _what_ is Hinata? Whose side is she on? What is her history with Orochimaru? Who the hell is Shikamaru talking to on the phone—and did he just sleep with Temari!? What is going to happen to Sasuke? What's up with Sakura?! When will there be some ItaXHina?! Or even . . . SasuXHina? Muwahahahahaha! Thank you for all those lovely reviews and don't forget to review this chapter as well and tell me whatcha think!

^_^ Hyuugamistress94 ^_^


End file.
